FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD
by BEHA22
Summary: Porque todo lo que queremos acarrea un gran esfuerzo. Ranma se ha dado cuenta de ello y está dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir ser feliz al lado de Akane.
1. Iniciando una nueva vida

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, hace mucho tiempo que lo llevo madurando, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Agradezco los reviews.**

**Ranma y los demás personaje no me pertenecen, son obra de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: INICIANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Han pasado 3 años desde la famosa "boda fallida" entre Ranma y Akane, desde ese momento, la relación entre ellos sigue siendo la misma: confianza plena, pero peleas continuas. Después de una de las visitas del grupo de prometidas, Ranma estalló.

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el que Ranma practicaba sus katas en el Dojo Tendo cuando, como si de una manada de elefantes se tratara, aparecieron en él Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi.

Las tres "prometidas" increpaban a Ranma por no haber tomado una decisión aún. En ese momento, Akane llegaba de su carrera matutina quedando sorprendida ante aquel escándalo.

Hace tiempo que Akane tomó la decisión de no prestar atención cuando se mostraban aquellas escenas. Esa decisión fue consecuencia de una fructífera conversación entre ella y su ahora gran amigo Moose.

_**Flash back**_

_Como en tantas y tantas ocasiones, Akane había presenciado una de las apariciones estelares de Shampoo ante Ranma y el fin había sido el de siempre: Shampoo menospreciando a Akane y refregando sus sinuosas curvas por Ranma, Akane con su aura encendida y Ranma sin controlar su boca, lo que tuvo como consecuencia una panorámica de Nerima mientras surcaba los cielos por parte del artista marcial y gracias a su prometida menos dulce._

_Akane se sintió triste, traicionada, humillada… y comenzó a pasear sin rumbo fijo con el objetivo de aclarar sus ideas cuando al llegar al parque, se encontró con alguien conocido._

_-¿Moosee? – preguntó dubitativa Akane._

_-Hola Akane – contestó el chico- puedo imaginar lo que te trae por aquí…_

_Los dos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo en el que Akane no dejaba de contemplar a Moose. El chino era un chico guapo, alto, moreno, con expresivos ojos azules (aunque tapados por sus gruesas gafas). Nunca se había detenido a pensar en él, en sus sentimientos. Realmente se le veía triste, decaído._

_-Sí, más de lo mismo… -expresó Akane melancólica._

_-¿Sabes Akane? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Es algo de lo que me di cuenta hace tiempo – dijo Moose sin dejar de mirar al infinito- aunque hay algo que nos diferencia: yo he sido capaz de expresar lo que siento, aunque no por ello la humillación a la que me veo sometido sea menor._

_Akane abrió los ojos de repente para cerrarlos y bajar la cabeza. Sabía que lo que Moose decía era absolutamente cierto, era absurdo negar la evidencia._

_-Es bien sabido lo que sientes por Ranma –continuó el chico-pato- de la misma forma que es conocido lo que ese cabeza hueca siente por ti._

_Akane sonrió melancólica mientras pensaba lo equivocado que estaba._

_-Te equivocas Moose, mis sentimientos no son correspondidos – contestó Akane con los ojos vidriosos._

_-Eres tú la que se equivocas, tú y Ranma, por no tomar una decisión en condiciones. En mi aldea, los ancianos de la tribu nos enseñaron que es difícil madurar. Después de mucho meditarlo me he dado cuenta de que cada uno madura a un ritmo distinto y al igual que he observado la diferencia entre Ranma y tú, me he dado cuenta de que he alcanzado mi madurez mucho antes que Shampoo, y es eso lo que más me distancia de ella._

_Akane se sorprendió ante tal declaración._

_-¿Entonces opinas que yo soy más madura que Ranma? –preguntó Akane de forma incrédula- Él ha tenido muchas más experiencias en su vida que yo, fue separado de su madre prácticamente al nacer, se sometió a un duro entrenamiento con un padre incomprensivo, se puede decir que se ha hecho a sí mismo …_

_-¿Y qué? –cortó Moose- Tú también perdiste a tu madre cuando eras pequeña y también has tenido que afrontar situaciones difíciles, una de ellas que te comprometieran con un idiota que no sabe valorar lo que tiene._

_Akane se sonrojó ante tal comentario._

_- Después de mucho pensarlo, me he dado cuenta que no soy culpable de nada,-expresó Moose- no soy culpable de amar a Shampoo y no estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello, por eso, cuando hoy he sabido que iba a visitar a Saotome tomé una decisión: no voy a ir tras ella, no le voy a preguntar ni me voy a enfadar y, sobre todo, no le voy a reclamar absolutamente nada._

_-Ojalá fuera tan fácil… –pensó la peliazul en voz alta._

_-Lo es, sólo nos lo tenemos que proponer, cuando se den cuenta de que no vamos a estar para lo que ellos quieran, se darán cuenta de lo que pueden perder, si lo hacen tarde, ellos serán los que perderán. Tenemos demasiado valor Akane, si no lo quieren percibir, allá ellos._

_-¡Es cierto!- gritó Akane tras meditar las palabras del joven chino- además, después de esto sé que puedo contar contigo. No estoy sola, tú también te sientes como yo. Además, eres a la primera persona a la que no le niego mis sentimientos, como tú bien dices, no tiene sentido negar la evidencia._

_-¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí y aquí estaré siempre! –exclamó _

_-¿Sabes Moose? –dijo Akane adoptando una pose dramática- Como dice Humprey Bogart en Casablanca: " creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad"._

_Y ambos se echaron a reír._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Airén, hacer mucho tiempo que Shampoo no saber nada de ti, ya no venir a visitarme -comentó la china haciendo pucheros.

-Sí, Ranchan, ya apenas te pasas por el restaurante para que te haga algo de comer –añadió Ukyo.

-Verán, es que he estado entrenando mucho y apenas tengo tiempo de nada… –contestó Ranma un poco nervioso por la situación.

-Pero yo no poder esperar tanto, en la aldea pedir noticias sobre nuestra boda y yo tener que decir algo.

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? ¡Mi Ranchan no se va a casar contigo! –gritó Ukyo- ¿Verdad cariño? – preguntó dulce mientas se giraba hacia Ranma.

-Jojojojo ¿Qué dicen plebeyas? Mi amado Ranma-sama me desposará a mí.

Y así comenzó una de las monumentales peleas que se dan en el Dojo Tendo a consecuencia del manido tema, y que continuó por las calles del Distrito de Nerima.

Ranma miraba sorprendido la escena mientras que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su prometida.

-¿Has visto algo igual? –preguntó Ranma.

-Continuamente, Ranma, esto es así desde hace años – y continuó su camino hacia el baño- Voy a darme una ducha.

Ranma se sorprendió ante la indiferencia de su prometida, poco a poco esa indiferencia se convirtió en enfado ya que pensaba que Akane no le prestaba la suficiente atención, al fin y al cabo era su prometida oficial, ella debía preocuparse por el bienestar de su futuro esposo y celarlo ante las demás autoproclamadas prometidas. Por lo que corrió hacia ella.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que te interesa lo que ellas digan? –preguntó

-No sé a qué te refieres Ranma –pensó mientras que relacionaba la situación con lo que habló con Moose hacía varios meses- ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer?

-No sé, ¿cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? ¡Eres tú la que tienes el deber hacia mí! –dijo exaltado, aunque no muy convencido, el joven artista marcial- ¡Se supone que soy tu prometido!

-¡¿Deber? ¡¿Hablas de deber? –gritó Akane- ¡Claro, yo tengo deberes hacia ti! ¡¿Y tus deberes, Ranma? ¡¿Cuáles son tus deberes?

-Y-yo, y-yo –tartamudeó y se quedó sin palabras.

-Muy elocuente, como siempre –dijo Akane- cuando cumplas con tus deberes, estaré encantada de hacer lo mismo con los míos- continuó hablando relajada– Ahora voy a ducharme, si tienes algo más que decirme, estaré encantada de continuar con esta conversación- y caminó hacia el baño.

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás esperó una respuesta de ese modo. Akane parecía mayor, parecía adulta, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y él estaba a años luz de conseguirlo. Debía hacer algo y sería esa misma noche.

Mientras, en el furo, Akane repetía mentalmente la conversación. No se podía creer lo que le había dicho al idiota de su prometido y sin embargo lo había conseguido. Cogió su móvil y se lo contó todo a Moose.

A la hora de la cena, todo parecía normal. Cada uno en su sitio degustaba los deliciosos manjares preparados por Katsumi y Nodoka.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y hablar un rato, cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Akane estaba en su cama cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su ventana. Se levantó sabiendo a quien iba a encontrarse.

-Hola Akane, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó dubitativo el chico de la trenza.

-Claro, ¿te ocurre algo Ranma?

-No, es sólo que creo que tienes razón, tengo que atender mis deberes y tengo que comportarme como un buen prometido.

Akane abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que la idea de Moose fuera tan efectiva, en apenas cuatro meses la situación había dado un vuelco.

-¿A qué te refieres? Estás muy raro Ranma.

-Verás Akane –dijo sentándose en la cama- después de mucho pensar, me doy cuenta que esta situación es mi culpa. Bueno, mía y del desgraciado de mi padre, que no hace una derecha.

La chica comenzó a reírse.

-No, ahora en serio –dijo Ranma sonriendo- Mi vida no ha sido normal, tengo diecinueve años, dentro de poco estudiaré en la universidad y no he conseguido tener una vida normal. Te veo con tus amigas en la escuela y me doy cuenta que es algo que yo no tengo.

-Pero tienes a Hiroshi y Daisuke, con ellos te llevas bien –cortó Akane.

-Sí, son buenos tíos, pero se llevan todo el tiempo pensando y preguntándome por nuestra relación e imaginándose y aconsejándome todo tipo de cosas –dijo Ranma algo sonrojado- La verdad que debo confesarte que aunque no me sentó bien verte pasar tanto rato con Moose, envidio vuestra relación, sois buenos amigos y se nota. Por eso me he dado cuenta qué es lo que quiero: quiero ser un chico normal, bueno todo lo normal que puedo ser teniendo en cuenta que me transformo al tocar el agua fría, pero quiero tener una vida corriente, con amigos y amigas, con mis padres, con tu familia… y contigo…¡y necesito que me ayudes a conseguirlo! –exclamó con energías- ¿Lo harás Akane? –preguntó esperanzado.

Akane lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Sintió pena porque sabía que era cierto todo lo que Ranma le había contado, él había estado solo mucho tiempo, ya que aunque iba con el tío Genma, él no era una gran compañía, su vida no había sido fácil: había sido separado de su madre con apenas dos años y había sido un chico nómada que no había encontrado la estabilidad hasta que no llegó a su casa, donde no cesaron los problemas, así que tomó la que, sin saberlo, sería la mejor decisión de su vida, lo ayudaría.

-¡Claro que te ayudaré! No sé cómo, pero te ayudaré –contestó con una sonrisa que embobó al chico- pero ahora déjame descansar, tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo.

-Gracias Akane, sabía que podía confiar en ti, como siempre…

Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y saltó por la ventana.

Akane se quedó sorprendida. Se tumbó en la cama mientas que se acarició la cara hasta que se quedó dormida.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, prometo actualizar prontísimo.


	2. El comienzo de la amistad

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que continuéis leyéndome y que, sobre todo, os guste lo que leéis.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL COMIENZO**

_Akane lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Sintió pena porque sabía que era cierto todo lo que Ranma le había contado, él había estado solo mucho tiempo, ya que aunque iba con el tío Genma, él no era una gran compañía, su vida no había sido fácil: había sido separado de su madre con apenas dos años y había sido un chico nómada que no había encontrado la estabilidad hasta que no llegó a su casa, donde no cesaron los problemas, así que tomó la que, sin saberlo, sería la mejor decisión de su vida, lo ayudaría._

_-¡Claro que te ayudaré! No sé cómo, pero te ayudaré –contestó con una sonrisa que embobó al chico- pero ahora déjame descansar, tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo._

_-Gracias Akane, sabía que podía confiar en ti, como siempre…_

_Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y saltó por la ventana._

_Akane se quedó sorprendida. Se tumbó en la cama mientas que se acarició la cara hasta que se quedó dormida._

Fueron demasiadas sorpresas las del día anterior, lo que tuvo como consecuencia la dificultad para conciliar el sueño, por eso, ya estaba avanzado el día cuando Ranma despertó, iba a ponerse en pie cuando escuchó desde el salón…

-Akane, querida, ¿no te resulta raro que mi hijo no se haya levantado aún? –preguntó Nodoka- no creo que sea una conducta muy varonil quedarse dormido por las mañanas.

A Ranma le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Era un gran artista marcial que no temía a ningún contrincante, pero cuando de su madre se trataba, toda su valentía se esfumaba por cada poro de su piel.

-N-no, tía, es que creo que anoche se quedó entrenando hasta tarde, sabes que es muy perfeccionista y que prefiere no parar antes de dejar algo a medio hacer –improvisó Akane.

¡Esa era su Akane! ¡Había solucionado la situación sin ningún problema!

-Bueno, si es así creo que no tendrás inconveniente en despertarlo, ¿no? –preguntó la señora de "forma inocente".

-Claro que no, tía, ahora mismo voy.

Nodoka Saotome era una mujer joven, hermosa, pero llena de experiencia. A diferencia de su marido y de su amigo, sabía que no iba a ganar nada presionando a los jóvenes, pero era muy observadora y al percatarse de la cara pensativa de su hijo durante la cena, unido al sofocante calor de la noche anterior, decidió asomarse a la ventana de su habitación a contemplar la noche mientras que intentaba adivinar cuál era ahora el problema que rondaba por la mente de su único vástago. En ese momento escuchó un ruido procedente de otra ventana y pudo ver como su hijo entraba en la habitación de su prometida. Esa situación la llenó de orgullo, su hijo era un hombre, un auténtico hombre.

Ranma escuchó subir las escaleras y, ante la duda, cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Akane- ¿Ranma estás dormido? –dijo acercándose.

-Mmmm Akane, ¿qué hora es? –contestó con una gran actuación.

-Tarde Ranma, al menos para tu madre. ¿Por qué no te has levantado a entrenar? ¿Te encuentras mal? Tú nunca descuidas un entrenamiento.

-No es eso, es que estuve pensando en lo que te dije anoche, en el cambio que quiero darle a mi vida. También he buscado soluciones, no pienses que te lo quiero cargar todo a ti, yo también puedo ayudar –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y se te ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Akane curiosa.

-No –contestó Ranma apenado-la verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Todo parece tan complicado…

-Bueno, no pienses en eso y baja, ya hallaremos alguna solución.

El día transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, Akane había quedado esa tarde con Moose. El chino quería que Akane le aconsejara sobre unas gafas nuevas. Tras salir de la óptica, se fueron al parque mientras se comían un helado. Entonces, con tranquilidad, Akane le contó sobre la situación del día anterior y de esa misma mañana.

-¿Entonces Saotome echa de menos una vida normal? –preguntó Moose- La verdad es que tiene toda la razón, somos un grupo de locos. –razonó – aunque creo que es él el que tiene que conseguirlo, al fin y al cabo tu vida es normal. Akane, tienes amigos y amigas, vas a la escuela, estudias y sacas unas notas excelentes, tienes una familia. Ranma tiene que enfrentar la situación y solventar sus problemas e inquietudes.

-Pero él me ha pedido ayuda, Moose ¿Cómo no voy a ayudarle?

-No te digo que seas indiferente –contestó el chico-pato- te digo que guíes la situación, no que te hagas cargo de ella. Estaría bueno que tengas que hablar con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi para que la vida de ese idiota sea más cómoda.

Akane se quedó pensando un buen rato y contestó:

-Como siempre tienes razón, sería el colmo que yo le solucionara la papeleta de sus prometidas. Aún así me resultaría muy difícil, por no decir imposible, desligarme del tema.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué hacerlo de ese modo, sólo mantente en un segundo plano –dijo el chino- ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado en lo que he dicho? –dijo en tono de broma.

Akane levantó una ceja de forma sarcástica y respondió:

-Por supuesto que no Moose, tu sabiduría cruza fronteras.

Akane y Moose se despidieron, aún era temprano y, si se aligeraba, podría entrenar un poco en el dojo, quien sabe si incluso Ranma la ayudaría, al fin y al cabo ahora se llevaban "bien".

Cuando llegó se encontró una situación diferente a la que esperaba. En el salón se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo a Kuno, que desde hacía un tiempo salía con Nabiki. Ambos estaban en la universidad estudiando Derecho.

Se acercó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, a saber qué era lo que tenía a todos tan ensimismados cuando escuchó:

-¡No papá! ¡En ningún lugar pone que sea necesaria una boda! –gritó Ranma a su padre.

-¡Hijo, eres un auténtico desagradecido! –intérpretó exageradamente Genma- todo lo hago para facilitar trámites burocráticos –prosiguió con su actuación- y como siempre me lo pagas de malas formas.

-No te preocupes por la burocracia tío –dijo Nabiki- de eso me encargo yo y, como dice mi cuñadito, no es necesaria ninguna boda, al menos por ahora –y le guiñó el ojo a Ranma.

Nabiki había cambiado con el tiempo. Seguía siendo sarcástica, pero se había dado cuenta de que todo tenía un límite y ese límite llegó cuando fue consciente del sufrimiento gratuito por el que le hizo pasar a su hermana y a Ranma cuando vendió la información de la boda.

_**Flash back**_

_-Akane, Ranma, me gustaría hablar con los dos –pidió Nabiki casi en un susurro._

_Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza sin mirarse. Una vez sentados los tres, Nabiki procedió con su explicación._

_-Como sabrán, fui yo la que vendió la información sobre la boda –dijo._

_-No nos cabía la más mínima duda –dijo Ranma con dureza- sólo tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero._

_-Sí, es cierto, sólo yo soy capaz –replicó Nabiki triste- pero quiero que sepáis que lo siento, lo siento en el alma, siento haberlo fastidiado todo: vuestra boda, la cura…_

_-No te preocupes Nabiki, no has hecho nada que haya que lamentar, al menos con respecto a mí –dijo Akane con dureza- así que puedes estar tranquila. Y con respecto a Ranma –continuó- le has fastidiado la cura de su maldición, pero al fin y al cabo le has hecho un favor arruinando la boda. Sólo tiene que conseguir dinero y viajar a China, al menos las pozas están bien, su cura es cuestión de tiempo._

_-Tiene razón la niña boba, me has hecho un favor –contestó Ranma herido – así que no te lamentes por nada, no hay caso. Me voy a entrenar –y se levantó, al igual que Akane, y tomaron caminos distintos._

_Nabiki suspiró, a eso se refería con haberla fastidiado, la situación de los dos estaba peor que nunca y ella mejor que nadie sabía que era su culpa. Si no hubiera tenido tanta codicia y afán por el dinero, se habrían casado y la situación habría mejorado poco a poco. Era la culpable de la infelicidad de la pareja. Pero era algo que iba a solucionar. Nada se le escapa a Nabiki Tendo, nada._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Poco a poco Akane fue cogiendo hilo sobre el tema. La situación era la siguiente: había llegado al Dojo la notificación de un torneo de Artes Marciales, pero no un torneo cualquiera era el Torneo Internacional de Artes Marciales en Estilo Libre.

Fue observando la reacción de cada uno de la casa: por un lado estaban su padre y el tío Genma cuyo único interés era el de aprovechar la situación para casarlos; por otro lado estaban Kuno, Nabiki y Ranma, estudiando los documentos que habían llegado. La expresión de Ranma era de satisfacción total, podría imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, iba a poder pelear con grandes luchadores y medir su fuerza de forma oficial y, cómo no, poder demostrar cuán grande era Ranma Saotome.

Se acercó con cuidado y se agregó a la conversación que mantenían Nabiki, Kuno y Ranma.

-Es sobre el Torneo Internacional, ¿no? –preguntó intentando integrarse.

-Sí -contestó Kuno- y la verdad es que son demasiados los requisitos que piden para un simple torneo: dojo, relación del participante con el dojo, patrocinadores, e incluso cuerpo técnico, eso sí, formado como máximo por cinco integrantes –añadió mientras leía y releía los documentos- la verdad, me parece excesivo.

-Bueno, todo es posible, no creo que haya muchos problemas en conseguir todo eso –dijo Akane de forma optimista.

Ranma no le prestó mayor atención a las palabras de su prometida, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ni por Akane ni por su hermana Nabiki.

-Aquí viene algo muy interesante- dijo Nabiki de forma entusiasta.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ranma a punto de estallar de la curiosidad.

-Es con respecto al premio –añadió la castaña.

-Bah!, el premio no es lo importante para mí, lo principal es demostrar mi destreza en el arte – replicó el chico de la trenza.

-No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando sepas que por derrotar en la final a tu contrincante en menos de tres rondas, se le añadirá a la cuantía de tu premio, un bote multimillonario. Por lo visto hace más de quince años que nadie vence en ese período y el premio se acumula.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron todos a la vez.

-Lo que estoy diciendo –contestó Nabiki haciéndose la interesante.

-¡Hijo debes hacer todo lo posible por ganar! –gritaron Soun y Genma a la vez mientras que se abalanzaban sobre el chico- ¡Es tu deber!

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ! –gritó Ranma desesperado- ¡NO PUEDO HACER ALGO POR Y PARA MÍ MISMO! ¡SÓLO LES INTERESA SU PROPIO BIENESTAR! ¡ESTOY HARTO! –y salió despavorido del salón.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la situación excepto Akane, sabía que Ranma no se encontraba en su mejor momento, así como sabía dónde podía encontrarlo en ese mismo instante.

En el tejado de la casa se encontraba Ranma mirando al infinito, nada de lo que le sucedía tenía buen final: la boda, la conversación con Akane y ahora la comunicación de un gran torneo. De repente sintió un aura acercarse, un aura conocida. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de su prometida.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el chico secamente sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

-¡Vaya, cuánta amabilidad! –contestó Akane de forma sarcástica –podrías disimular tus ganas por verme –añadió de forma divertida.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá quiera estar solo? –replicó Ranma de forma seria, lo que hizo que el gesto de la chica cambiara- Hoy parece que todo el mundo quiere molestarme.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Eres un estúpido porque sí o estás molesto por algo? –dijo Akane perdiendo la paciencia – Vengo porque me preocupo por ti y así me lo pagas.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? No estabas tan preocupada cuando te has ido de paseo con tu amiguito el cegato. En ese momento yo no te importaba lo más mínimo.

-Así que es eso –dijo Akane bajando la guardia- No sólo estás celoso, sino que también enfadado porque no hago las cosas cuando a ti se te antojan…

-Mira niña boba, yo no estoy celoso y además…

La conversación/discusión se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Shampoo y Ukyo que una vez más venían a incordiar al pobre chico.

-Ran-chan, dime que no es cierto que vayas a ir a ningún sitio con esta china loca.

-Mi airén no tener porqué mentir, el desear salir con Shampoo y por eso venir conmigo a cita.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

Por si fuera poco, apareció Moose con un cerdito negro al lado. Fue justo después de la boda fallida cuando Akane se enteró de la maldición de Ryoga y fue por propia boca del chico que, aunque bueno, no es tonto y no dudó en decirle a la chica que Ranma estaba al tanto de su situación. Esto empeoró la relación de los muchachos aunque, tiempo después, Akane pensó que no era caso estar enfadada todo el día y decidió correr un tupido velo, aunque a veces aprovechaba cualquier pelea entre Ranma y ella para recordárselo.

-¡Akane, creo que Ryoga te está buscando! ¡Me lo he encontrado perdido mientras volvía al restaurante después de dejarte! –gritó Moose.

Shampoo se tensó, ya había comenzado a cansarse de las citas de Moose con Akane.

-¿A quién importar el chico-cerdo y tu estúpida cita con la chica violenta?-dijo Shampoo descendiendo del tejado- Que yo sepa nadie preguntarte de donde venir.

-Déjame Shampoo, yo no me meto en tus cosas, hazme el favor de no hacer lo mismo con las mías –replicó Moose sin inmutarse.

Todos imitaron a la amazona y bajaron del tejado de la casa.

Mientras, la discusión entre Moose y Shampoo iba calentándose.

-¿Tus cosas? –dijo mordiente la china- ¿Quién molestarse por tus cosas y por las de la chica violenta? –prosiguió de manera dura- Ser dos pobres rechazados que hacer bien en unirse, no quedar de otra.

Akane llevaba demasiadas cosas encima, entre ellas la discusión con Ranma hacía varios minutos, por lo que, lo que en otra ocasión hubiera ignorado o se hubiera enfadado, en ésta le resultó humillante, hiriente y, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, incluso la propia Shampoo se arrepintió de sus palabras, al fin y al cabo Akane nunca se portó mal con ella, siempre había sido agradable a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación.

Moose se acercó hasta Akane y le secó las lágrimas.

-Ya está Akane, vamos adentro-le dijo suavemente- No eches cuenta a Shampoo, no sabe lo que dice.

Akane no pudo aguantarse y se abrazó al chino llorando mientras que todos miraban anonadados la escena.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –gritó Ranma ciego de la ira- ¡MOOSE, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI PROMETIDA! –mientras se giraba hacia los demás añadió- Os espero en el dojo, tenemos que hablar. Ryoga, en la cocina hay agua caliente.

En el dojo estaban todos sentados: Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Moose y Akane, quien aún tenía los ojos colorados. Ranma comenzó a hablar lo más tranquilo y sereno posible

-Creo que esta situación ha llegado a su límite, personalmente me parece insostenible. Somos un grupo de personas que se conocen hace bastante tiempo y que no pasa de ser eso, un grupo de personas. Hace tiempo que lo llevo pensando y esto no es lo que quiero.

-Esto es así porque tú lo has querido así Ranma, no nos eches la culpa a los demás –dijo Ukyo, a quien no le estaba gustando para nada la conversación.

-Puede ser Ukyo, puede que en parte la culpa sea mía, pero todos hemos contribuido a que esto vaya creciendo y yo ya me he cansado, ya estoy harto, y no puedo creer que vosotros no estéis como yo. Lo he estado pensando -continuó el chico de la trenza- y quiero ser un chico normal. Cuando veo a Moose y a Akane siento envidia, envidia porque se llevan bien, porque confían el uno en el otro y porque se quieren, se quieren como amigos y pueden contar el uno con el otro para lo que sea.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Saotome? –preguntó celoso Ryoga, a quien no le había gustado en absoluto la exposición de Ranma sobre la relación entre Moose y Akane por muy inocente y carente de interés amoroso que esta fuera.

-Creo que es evidente a dónde quiere llegar Ranma, Ryoga –contestó Moose- y creo que tiene toda la razón. Perdéis el tiempo entre tanta discusión y tanta lucha.

-Exacto, he tomado la determinación de cambiar mi vida. Quiero ser un chico normal y me gustaría tener un grupo de amigos con los que contar en cualquier momento de mi vida, sobre todo ahora que voy a participar en el Torneo Internacional de Artes Marciales.

-Pero Ran-chan, eso no es tan fácil, están los compromisos y eso es algo con lo que tienes que contar –dijo Ukyo.

-A eso me refiero U-chan, no quiero prometidas ni enemigos en este grupo, quiero amigos y amigas y si estáis dispuestos a formar parte de esto, adelante, si no, me temo que mi vida va a cambiar desde este instante y no tendréis cabida en ella.

-¡Acepto!-gritó Shampoo- yo estar dispuesta a formar parte de tu idea.

-No vale con decirlo Shampoo, será necesario que lo cumplas y por supuesto que no uses ninguna poción ni ningún hechizo –dijo Moose de forma hiriente.

-Saber lo que decir pato tonto, yo también estar harta de todo: estar harta de perseguir a Ranma, estar harta de tantas leyes, estar harta de no tener amigas y estar harta de no poder ser yo misma –sentenció Shampoo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la declaración de Shampoo, ella acataba las leyes amazonas con gran orgullo, quién podía imaginar que no fuera feliz por culpa de ellas. En ese instante, Akane recordó su la conversación con Moose sobre la madurez. Tras escuchar todo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que Ranma había madurado y que Shampoo también había cambiado.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Estáis dispuestos? –preguntó Ranma –Shampoo ya se ha sumado.

-Yo estoy dispuesto –dijo Moose – e imagino que Akane tampoco tendrá inconveniente ¿verdad? –añadió brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Akane asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras que, por un instante, cruzó su mirada con Ranma, quien le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento y como forma de pedir disculpa por todo lo anterior.

-Yo también me uno a la propuesta, creo que puede ser interesante si esto sale bien –se sumó Ryoga.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ukyo esperando su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, no seré yo quien me quede fuera – concluyó la castaña.

-¡Entonces todos de acuerdo! –dijo Ranma contento- Tengo vuestra palabra de que habéis sido sinceros y de que a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para todos nosotros.

Desde la puerta del dojo, Nabiki había presenciado toda la conversación. Ella misma se cercioraría de que la amistad sería pura y verdadera, no iba a permitir que su hermana y su cuñado volvieran a sufrir.

**Aquí os dejo la continuación de mi fic, seguiré esperando vuestros rewievs.**


	3. Tú eres diferente

**¡Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que la inspiración me siga llegando tan rápido y espero también que os siga gustando lo que escribo.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: TÚ ERES DIFERENTE**

_-¡Entonces todos de acuerdo! –dijo Ranma contento- Tengo vuestra palabra de que habéis sido sinceros y de que a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para todos nosotros._

_Desde la puerta del dojo, Nabiki había presenciado toda la conversación. Ella misma se cercioraría de que la amistad sería pura y verdadera, no iba a permitir que su hermana y su cuñado volvieran a sufrir._

A media noche en el tejado, se volvía a ver al chico de la trenza tumbado mirando a las estrellas. Sin lugar a dudas era el lugar favorito del muchacho, allí se podía relajar y eso le ayudaba a concentrarse.

Allí arriba puso en orden sus ideas, si la cosa marchaba bien su vida daría un vuelco, participaría en el Torneo, estudiaría una carrera y se casaría con Akane.

Akane… La verdad es que no había podido hablar con ella desde que comenzaron a discutir en ese mismo lugar unas horas atrás.

Si su vida cambiaba era necesario comenzar por lo más importante para él: su prometida. Por eso decidió ir a su habitación para visitarla. Hacía apenas 5 minutos que sintió cómo entraba en su cuarto por lo que, sin dudarlo dos veces, se puso en pie y se deslizó hasta la ventana de la chica.

-Akane –dijo en voz baja para no ser oído- Akane –repitió mientras escuchaba como la chica se levantaba.

-Hola Ranma –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada.

Ranma se enterneció al comprobar cómo, a pesar de la discusión anterior, la chica se seguía preocupando por él.

-No me pasa nada –dijo Ranma tranquilo –Es que me gustaría que me acompañaras al tejado, antes no fui muy agradable contigo que digamos… ¿Quieres venir? -preguntó con asombrosa tranquilidad (sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta lo nervioso que se ha puesto siempre ante su prometida).

-D-de a-acuerdo –contestó Akane sorprendida.

Ya en el tejado, el chico inició una conversación.

-La verdad es que hoy ha sido un día extraño, nunca pensé que las cosas pudieran terminar tal y como lo hicieron.

-Sí –dijo la peliazul mirando las estrellas –parece que todo va bien.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que esto irá en serio? –preguntó Ranma temiendo la respuesta- No sé si puedo confiarme y relajarme, los antecedentes no son muy halagüeños…

-Si empiezas a cuestionar a tus amigos, sí que no te va a durar mucho la idea –dijo Akane divertida - La amistad va unida a la confianza, no lo olvides –añadió seria – Es algo fundamental.

-Tienes razón –comentó el chico- La confianza es fundamental. Si no me equivoco es eso lo que tanto te une al tonto de Moose, ¿no? –dejó caer.

-No me digas que estás celoso, Ranma. Ahora no tienes derechos sobre mí, dejaste bien claro que no querías prometidas –dijo Akane triste y preocupada a la vez.

Ranma no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta por parte de la chica, le había cogido con la guardia bajada, pero a su cabeza le vino la idea del cambio de vida, y cómo este tenía que comenzar por Akane.

-En primer lugar no estoy celoso por tu relación con Moose, sé que es sólo amistad y que ese tonto no podría compararse nunca a mí.

-Siempre tan presumido, Saotome –dijo Akane arqueando una ceja.

-Y en segundo lugar –continuó el chico- lo de las prometidas no iba por ti. Tú y yo ya somos amigos, no necesitamos esta nueva etapa para serlo, por lo tanto seguimos siendo prometidos, como lo hemos sido desde antes de nacer.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Ranma asumía seguir siendo su prometido. Es la primera vez que lo hacía sin avergonzarse.

-Tú eres diferente Akane, no eres como las demás –dijo el chico mirándola directamente- Y te prometo que aunque no te he hecho la vida fácil desde que llegué al dojo, todo esto va a cambiar. Para nosotros también comienza una nueva etapa, te lo prometo.

Tras esto siguió mirando las estrellas. Akane sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, de estar en contacto, así que pensó "_comienza una nueva etapa_" y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido.

Estuvieron así hasta que la chica se quedó dormida, por lo que Ranma la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto, la recostó sobre la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ese día había estado cargado de grandes emociones, pero sobre todo había sido reparador, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo, pero un rumbo que él mismo, Ranma Saotome, por primera vez en su vida, controlaba.

**Aquí añado otro capítulo a la lista, espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión para seguir animándome.**


	4. Preparando el Torneo

**CAPÍTULO 4: PREPARANDO EL TORNEO**

_-Tú eres diferente Akane, no eres como las demás –dijo el chico mirándola directamente- Y te prometo que aunque no te he hecho la vida fácil desde que llegué al dojo, todo esto va a cambiar. Para nosotros también comienza una nueva etapa, te lo prometo._

_Tras esto siguió mirando las estrellas. Akane sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, de estar en contacto, así que pensó "comienza una nueva etapa" y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido._

_Estuvieron así hasta que la chica se quedó dormida, por lo que Ranma la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto, la recostó sobre la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Ese día había estado cargado de grandes emociones, pero sobre todo había sido reparador, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo, pero un rumbo que él mismo, Ranma Saotome, por primera vez en su vida, controlaba._

A la mañana siguiente Ranma comenzó con la preparación de todo lo necesario para la competición. Lo primero era completar los documentos de la inscripción y para ello contaba con la inestimable ayuda de Nabiki.

-A ver, aquí dice que debemos poner tu nombre completo –y Nabiki se le quedó mirando.

-No me fastidies Nabiki, no me vas a decir que tengo que contestarte lo que ya sabes –dijo Ranma irritado.

-Así es más entretenido cuñadito, anímate que el torneo te tiene muy tenso, así te entretendrás.

-¡Venga ya! –replicó Ranma molesto- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y tú quieres perder el tiempo haciendo esto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Akane desde la puerta del salón- ¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado Ranma?

-No es nada, es que tu hermana quiere rellenar el cuestionario como si yo fuera un niño pequeño, eso pasa.

-Es que así será más divertido, pero parece que tu prometido se niega a hacer algo tan simple –dijo Nabiki de forma irónica- ¿Quieres contestar tú?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Akane sorprendida –Bueno, venga –añadió sonriendo.

Ranma no se lo podía creer, Akane se entusiasmaba con cualquier cosa. Quizá debería aprender de ella y tomarse las cosas de otra manera.

-¡Pues vamos allá! –dijo Nabiki de forma triunfal- ¿Nombre?

-Saotome Ranma –contestó Akane.

-¿Dirección?

-Pues ésta, el Dojo Tendo, no es necesario decirte tu dirección ¿no?

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-3 de mayo

-¿Estatura?

-1,78 cm

-¿Peso?

-Más o menos 70 kilos, ¿no Ranma?

Ranma asintió como respuesta, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Akane sabía de él.

-Y por último su grupo sanguíneo.

-0 negativo

-¡Jo cuñadito! Estás más controlado de lo que crees –dijo Nabiki- Mi hermana lo sabe todo sobre ti.

Akane se puso colorada y cuando iba a replicarle a su hermana se sorprendió al escuchar a Ranma.

-Es normal Nabiki, ella es mi prometida, es lógico que lo sepa todo sobre mí, así debe ser -soltó Ranma de repente- Ahora me voy a entrenar, después continuamos.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a una chica perpleja y a otra encantada. Las cosas se estaban arreglando tal y como ella quería, su hermana y su cuñadito se estaban acercando poco a poco y eso era buena señal.

Ranma estuvo entrenando por un buen rato, cuando acabó se dio una ducha, necesitaba relajar sus músculos después del duro ejercicio físico. Se notaba nervioso con todo lo relativo a la competición, pero tranquilo con respecto a Akane. Hacía días que no discutían, todo estaba bien, aunque desde que llegó la información al Dojo, no habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo y la verdad es que la extrañaba.

A media mañana, Katsumi llamó a Akane para encargarle unos recados de última hora.

-¿Akane me haces un favor? –preguntó Katsumi desde la escalera.

-Ya voy hermana- gritó Akane desde arriba

-Necesito que me traigas unas cuantas cosas del mercado, quiero dejar lista la cena, hoy llega Tofu de casa de su madre y me gustaría ir a recibirlo a la estación –dijo la chica con naturalidad.

Hacía más o menos un año que Katsumi había iniciado una relación con el Doctor Tofu de manera formal, ya que llevaban casi el mismo tiempo saliendo juntos. Las familias Tendo y Saotome no cabían en sí de gozo cuando el Doctor se presentó en el Dojo para pedirle a Soun Tendo que permitiera la relación entre él y su hija mayor.

_**Flash back**_

_Era un día como otro cualquiera en la casa Tendo, a diferencia de la cocina. Katsumi llevaba media hora preparando el almuerzo junto a Nodoka y ya iban tres platos rotos._

_-¿Otro más? –preguntó Nabiki mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina._

_-Katsumi, querida, ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco distraída –dijo la señora Saotome._

_En ese momento, Akane llegaba a la estancia para coger algo para comer, después de entrenar siempre acaba hambrienta._

_-No es nada, es que estoy un poco nerviosa –contestó la chica._

_-Parece que mi nuevo cuñadito te trae de cabeza –replicó la mediana de los Tendo de forma burlona._

_-Shhhh, Nabiki, te va a oír Papá –chistó Akane a su hermana._

_Desde que Katsumi y el Doctor Tofu comenzaran su relación, sólo Akane, Nabiki y Ranma conocían la información. Más adelante, la mayor de las tres hermanas se sinceró con su tía Nodoka, a la que consideraba como una madre, y le contó el motivo de su felicidad._

_Por consejo de Akane, la chica prefirió no contar nada a su padre, ya habían visto como se ponía el buen hombre cuando de casar a sus hijas se trataba._

_-Tampoco importa mucho que lo sepa, Akane – dijo Katsumi mientras se ruborizada- Ono ha decidido venir a hablar con Papá. Quiere formalizar nuestra relación y que nos casemos._

_-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! –gritaron las dos hermanas y su tía a la vez_

_-¡Es estupendo! –dijo la menor._

_-¿Qué es tan estupendo que te hace gritar como una loca, marimacho? –dijo Ranma que acababa de salir del dojo en dirección al baño._

_-¡Pues que el Doctor Tofu quiere formalizar la relación con mi hermana! ¡Esta tarde vendrá a casa para hablar con Papá! –contestó triunfal la peliazul._

_-¿Si? Vaya, me alegro por ti Katsumi, de verdad –comentó el chico._

_-Gracias –respondió la chica sin mirar directamente a nadie del sonrojo y la vergüenza que la situación de provocaba- Sé que eres sincero cuando lo dices, Ranma._

_Así, el doctor Tofu mostró sus respetos a la familia y le pidió una relación formal que culminaría en boda al Señor Tendo, que aceptó encantado._

_**Fin flash back**_

-Claro, por supuesto, imagino que tendrás muchas ganas de estar con él después de una semana sin verlo –dijo Akane- Por cierto, ¿cómo está su madre?

-Muy bien y muy contenta con la boda, dice que se vendrá un par de semanas antes para ayudarnos en lo que sea necesario –contestó Katsumi emocionada- Esta noche vendrá a cenar a casa y a contarme todo lo que han decidido, por eso quiero dejar lista la cena para no ir con prisas. Aquí tienes la lista con todo lo que necesito. Es mejor que le pidas a Ranma que te acompañe, son demasiadas cosas.

Así los dos chicos salieron de la casa en dirección al mercado. Los dos iban muy contentos: Ranma porque quería pasar tiempo con Akane, la extrañaba con tanto lío de la competencia de Artes Marciales, y Akane porque estaba muy a gusto con Ranma, le gustaba esa nueva situación, lo encontraba muy cercano y eso le hacía sentirse cómoda y segura.

Mientras regresaban a casa, vieron un póster con el anuncio de la última película de Jet Li "Los mercenarios 2". La cara de Ranma era toda felicidad, no cabía en sí de gozo.

-¡Ey, Akane! ¡Mira esto! –exclamó entusiasmado- Es la segunda parte de "Los mercenarios", dicen que Jet Li lo hace aún mejor en ésta que en la anterior, y además también aparece Yu Nan. ¡Verás cuando se lo diga a Ryoga!

-La verdad es que a mí no me pareció tan genial la primera parte, me parece que engendra demasiada violencia, el Arte Marcial es más que todo eso.

Pero para cuando dijo eso, Ranma estaba marcando el número de Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga no te lo vas a creer! ¡Ya está en el cine "Los mercenarios 2"! –exclamó Ranma mientras que desde el otro lado se podía escuchar a Ryoga hablando entusiasmado – Sí, lo acabo de ver cuando he salido con Akane a hacer unas compras. Sí, podríamos ir esta noche, yo llamaré a Moose. Sí, Akane vendrá conmigo. Ok, tú avisa a Ukyo, a ella le encanta Yu Nan. Nos vemos en mi casa a las 7, tengo que deciros algo del Torneo a ti y a Moose.

¿Pero en qué momento ella dijo que iría al cine con él? Un momento, ¡estaba contando con ella como su pareja! Se detuvo a pensar con más calma y se dio cuenta de que realmente la vida estaba cambiando. Estaban quedando para ir al cine como un grupo de chicos y chicas de su edad.

-Akane –llamó Ranma- Akane- volvió a repetir dándole un golpecito en el hombro- ¿En qué piensas? –dijo el chico- Estoy llamando a Moose pero no me lo coge ¿dónde puede estar? –preguntó Ranma impaciente.

-No lo habrá escuchado, estará en el restaurante trabajando –dijo Akane.

-Pues vamos a pasarnos por allí, no hay tiempo que perder – y le cogió de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el Nekohanten.

Caminaban tranquilos, cogidos de la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los dos eran conscientes de la situación pero les gustaba tanto que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. De esa forma llegaron al restaurante de la chinita.

-¡Nihao Ranma! ¡Nihao Akane! –dijo Shampoo.

Cada vez era más usual escuchar a la china referirse al chico de la trenza por su nombre.

-¡Hola Shampoo! –respondió Akane pero se vio interrumpida por un ansioso Ranma.

-Shampoo ¿dónde está Moose? –preguntó Ranma- Necesito hablar con él.

-Estar en la cocina ¿por qué tanta impaciencia? –cuestionó la china mientras se giraba hacia la peliazul ya que Ranma salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Desde allí se escuchaba la conversación con el chino.

-Ya está en el cine la nueva película de Jet Li- respondió Akane resignada- Está así desde que vio el cartel con el anuncio, así que no hagas planes para hoy, por lo que se ve, los seis vamos a ir a verla.

-Ok, parecerme perfecto, tener ganas de salir –dijo Shampoo.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 7 en el Dojo y cuando acabe de comentaros todo, tiramos para el cine- terminó Ranma de decirle a Moose mientras ambos salían de la cocina- Tengo muchas ganas de ver esa película, tío, la primera parte me encantó.

-A mi también- dijo Moose- ¡Ey, hola Akane! – saludó a su amiga.

-Ya creí que no ibas a decirme nada- le dijo Akane- Estáis alucinados con la dichosa película.

-No es para menos –le replicó Moose con cara de sorpresa por no ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada como ellos.

-Nos vemos entonces chicos –se despidió Ranma- Te espero a las 7 -le dijo por último al chico-pato.

-Adiós –se despidió Akane.

Y salieron del Nekohanten dejando a Moose entusiasmado y a Shampoo satisfecha por la amistad que estaba surgiendo en el grupo.

Ya llegaron las 7 de la tarde. En el salón de la Casa Tendo esperaban Soun, Genma, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y Kuno. Nodoka había salido a hacer unas compras y Katsumi había ido a recibir a su prometido, el Doctor Tofu.

Ryoga y Moose llegaron juntos y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Nabiki procedió a hablar.

-Según viene referido en los documentos que nos han remitido del Torneo, el participante deberá acreditar su relación con el Dojo, algo que es fácil ya que vive y, teóricamente, trabaja aquí, y tiene que formar un equipo técnico formado por, como máximo, cinco integrantes –explicó Nabiki.

-El equipo técnico debe estar compuesto por un médico, un abogado, un representante y dos preparadores físicos –continuó Kuno- Como Soun y Genma, junto con el maestro Happosai (si es que aparece), son los representante del Estilo Libre y del Dojo, es necesario formar el Equipo entre nosotros, si estáis dispuestos- finalizó.

-En cuanto al médico no creo que haya mucho problema ya que Tofu estará dispuesto a acompañar a Ranma–dijo Nabiki- la abogada seré yo, que dentro de tres meses termino mi carrera y hemos convenido que Kuno sea el representante/manager, ya que él está acostumbrado a manejar negocios y tratar con gente, además de ser también abogado. Faltan los dos preparadores físicos.

-Y ahí es donde intervenís vosotros: Ryoga y Moose. Os quiero dentro de mi equipo, no sólo por la amistad que nos une –dijo Ranma con orgullo- sino porque seréis los que me ayudaréis a entrenar. No conozco luchadores mejores que vosotros dos, sois expertos en Artes Marciales; además Moose conoce la medicina tradicional china, con lo que también sería un apoyo para Tofu –terminó de decir el muchacho de la trenza.

-¿Formar parte de tu equipo? –dijo Ryoga asombrado y contento a la vez.

-Sí –contestó Ranma- eso he dicho. ¿Qué me decís?

-Saotome, si hace un par de meses me dices que iba a formar un equipo contigo, te hubiera dicho que estabas loco –Akane miró sorprendida a su amigo, no podía creer que rechazara la propuesta- pero como tú bien dijiste, ha empezado una nueva vida para nosotros, y esa vida me gusta. Por supuesto que acepto. Estoy encantado de ayudarte en todo lo que sé tanto en mis conocimientos en el Arte como en la medicina tradicional china.

Todos giraron hacia Ryoga esperando ansiosos su respuesta.

-No me miréis de esa forma ¿de verdad creéis que me perdería algo así? –dijo Ryoga.

Y todos comenzaron a rellenar los formularios con los datos de los miembros del equipo técnico de apoyo al competidor.


	5. La boda de Katsumi

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA BODA DE KATSUMI**

_-Y ahí es donde intervenís vosotros: Ryoga y Moose. Os quiero dentro de mi equipo, no sólo por la amistad que nos une –dijo Ranma con orgullo- sino porque seréis los que me ayudaréis a entrenar. No conozco luchadores mejores que vosotros dos, sois expertos en Artes Marciales; además Moose conoce la medicina tradicional china, con lo que también sería un apoyo para Tofu –terminó de decir el muchacho de la trenza._

_-¿Formar parte de tu equipo? –dijo Ryoga asombrado y contento a la vez._

_-Sí –contestó Ranma- eso he dicho. ¿Qué me decís?_

_-Saotome, si hace un par de meses me dices que iba a formar un equipo contigo, te hubiera dicho que estabas loco –Akane miró sorprendida a su amigo, no podía creer que rechazara la propuesta- pero como tú bien dijiste, ha empezado una nueva vida para nosotros, y esa vida me gusta. Por supuesto que acepto. Estoy encantado de ayudarte en todo lo que sé tanto en mis conocimientos en el Arte como en la medicina tradicional china._

_Todos giraron hacia Ryoga esperando ansiosos su respuesta._

_-No me miréis de esa forma ¿de verdad creéis que me perdería algo así? –dijo Ryoga._

_Y todos comenzaron a rellenar los formularios con los datos de los miembros del equipo técnico de apoyo al competidor. _

Cuando finalizó todo el proceso de cumplimentación de documentos, formularios e inscripciones, salieron hacia el cine a ver la "famosa" película que tanto había entusiasmado a los chicos. Al finalizar ésta todos salieron contentos del cine por el buen rato que habían pasado en la sala. Ranma estaba pletórico, no podía parar de hablar.

-¡Tío fue increíble! –exclamó emocionado el chico de la trenza -¡Ha superado todas mis expectativas!

-Sí, ha estado genial –continuó Ryoga- ¡En qué buena hora hemos decidido venir!

-Creer que chicos ser fácilmente impresionables –dijo Shampoo- La película no ser para tanto, en ocasiones pensar que actores sobreactuar demasiado.

-¡Por fin alguien que piensa como yo!- dijo Akane mientras que se agarraba del brazo de su amiga haciendo así más fuerte su unión – La película ha sido un tostonazo.

-¡¿Tostonazo? –gritó Moose mientras que casi se le caen las gafas -¡¿Cómo podéis decir que ha sido un tostonazo? Definitivamente no tenéis gusto alguno –añadió mientras se colocaba entre ambas chicas y les pasaba sus brazos por encima del hombro- Definitivamente no se os puede llevar a ningún sitio –bromeó.

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que Ukyo dijo:

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿qué os parece si comemos unas pizzas?

-¡Genial Uchan! –dijo Ranma- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, vas a hacer que este sea el mejor día de mi vida: película y comida ¡Esto no puede ser mejor!

Y así entre bromas se fueron a comer pizza y, tras esto, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Durante el camino, Ranma y Akane iban charlando animadamente.

-La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo Akane- Nunca pensé que tuvieras razón en algo tan profundo.

-¿Pero qué te crees marimacho? – contestó el chico- Ranma Saotome siempre tiene razón en todo lo que dice.

-Sí, claro, cómo no –respondió la chica bromeando- Siempre te has caracterizado por tu madurez.

-Ya te dije que todo iba a cambiar, entre otros yo mismo –reflexionó el muchacho de la trenza en voz alta- Era fundamental que el principal cambio se diera en el culpable de la situación ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso no estás contenta? –preguntó a su prometida mientras que cesaba de caminar.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ranma, mi situación es muchísimo mejor que antes, al menos más tranquila y estable, y eso te lo debo a ti y a tu gran decisión.

Ranma le acarició la cara y le sonrió. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la de su prometido. Éste le cogió la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Debemos ir a casa, si no me equivoco mañana tienes que preparar muchas cosas para la boda de tu hermana –dijo Ranma- Por cierto ¿no vas a contarme cómo va a ser tu kimono? No entiendo porqué no me quieres decir nada.

-Porque es una sorpresa –contestó la chica divertida- No quiero decir nada hasta que no sea el día. Lo que me faltaba era que comenzaras a meterte conmigo dos semanas antes de la boda.

-¿Meterme contigo? –preguntó Ranma- Nunca podría meterme con la chica más guapa de Nerima, eso eran cosas del antiguo Ranma –finalizó el chico dejando perpleja a la peliazul.

Así, charlando, llegaron al Dojo, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Había sido un día muy provechoso para los dos.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó temprano, había quedado con su hermana para probarse los vestidos de la boda, sólo faltaban dos semanas y todo debía quedar perfecto. Katsumi había elegido una boda típica japonesa en la que los invitados debían vestir kimonos y hakamas. La moda ha evolucionado mucho en Japón y los trajes típicos ya no son los que eran, ahora las mujeres van más ceñidas e incluso el escote es más prominente, asimismo, la tela para confeccionarlo es de lo más variopinta, por lo que las chicas estuvieron encantadas con la decisión de Katsumi, y ni que decir tiene el Señor Tendo, tan amante de las tradiciones.

Katsumi debía probarse su kimono nupcial, un precioso _shiromoku_ con bordados dorados, que realzaba, si cabía, aún más la belleza de la joven. Para el pelo había decidido utilizar parte del tocado que su madre llevaba el día de su boda. Este tocado fue reformado por Nodoka, que quitó gran parte de los excesivos adornos que poseía (propios de aquella época) para dejar un detalle que Katsumi colocaría en su recogido.

La chica estaba espectacular. El shiromoku, aunque modernizado, no llegaba a ser atrevido, lo que hacía que no se saltara el protocolo propio de este evento.

La Señora Tendo usaría un _kurotomesode_ marrón con detalles azules (que sería el color predominante en la familia de la novia), sobrio, propio para una mujer casada, ya que Genma también llevaría estos colores predominantes en su hakama.

Nabiki y Akane llevarían un _furisode__**. **_Nabiki había sido, por supuesto, la más atrevida, su kimono era muy escotado y en tonos rosas y celestes, con el fajín azul marino. La tela llevaba un dibujo en la parte baja de un paisaje típico japonés, pero muy suave, casi imperceptible. Iría a juego con Kuno quien asumió que esos colores eran los que favorecían a un tipo de sus características.

El furisode de Akane era de color celeste, la tela realizaba dibujos de pétalos en azul oscuro que iban perfilados por un finísimo hilo de plata. El fajín sería como el de su hermana Nabiki, ya que el azul oscuro era el color elegido por los novios en su ceremonia, con la diferencia de que llevaba unos bordados en hilo fino de color plata. Le quedaba precioso. Su escote no era muy pronunciado, aunque más de lo que a ella le gustaría ya que Nabiki le obligó a "no ser tan puritana" y bajarse su escote para impresionar a su cuñadito, lo que Nodoka secundó, causando el sonrojo de la joven. El kimono le quedaba como un guante y los colores eran perfectos, combinaban con su pelo. Además Ranma usaría esos mismos colores, ya que era su acompañante, colores que resaltaban el azul grisáceo de sus ojos.

Estaba muy contenta, el pelo le había crecido lo suficiente para poder hacerse un semirrecogido y adornarlos con unas horquillas plateadas que Ranma, para la sorpresa de ella y el acierto de él, le regaló por su cumpleaños.

Los chicos de la casa también se habían probado sus ropas y, cuando vieron que todo estaba perfecto, decidieron ir a casa. Ranma necesitaba seguir entrenando para la competición y Katsumi y las demás seguirían con los preparativos en el salón.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el día de la boda. En la casa esperaban Ukyo, con un kimono verde con dibujos de flores de cerezo y su gran melena recogida; Ryoga, quien gracias a Ukyo no se había perdido, con su hakama marrón y verde; Moose con traje típico chino; y Shampoo con un precioso traje chino morado muy ceñido, que resaltaba la curvatura de su cuerpo.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Ranma y su padre. El pelinegro estaba superincómodo con tanta parafernalia.

-¡Ehhh, Ranma! –bromeó Ryoga- Te noto agobiado con la ropa.

-Pues igual que te veo a ti –contestó el chico de la trenza- Todos no tenemos la suerte de Moose ¡Joder, tío, tus ropas se ven comodísimas!

-Y así es, los chinos somos más inteligentes y usamos ropajes que nos permite incorporarnos a una lucha si es necesario en cualquier momento- dijo Moose orgulloso.

-Pues Shampoo no parece que pueda luchar con ese traje tan estrecho –siguió bromeando Ryoga.

-Tú callar –dijo Shampoo fingiendo estar enfadada- Desde luego no saber tratar a una dama. Deber decirme "Amiga, estar realmente fantástica". – A Shampoo le gustaba remarcar todo lo que podía que tenía amigos, realmente las amazonas eran competitivas, tanto era así que no había tenido amigas durante su infancia, era por eso que estaba encantada con la nueva situación.

-Pues como esperes que alguno de estos digan algo así –le dijo Ukyo- puedes esperar sentada.

En la habitación, las mujeres de la casa terminaban de retocar a Katsumi, que se veía espectacular, y de arreglar a Akane, quien de los nervios, se había negado a maquillarse.

-¡Estate quieta hermana! –le gritó Nabiki a Akane- ¡Así no hay quien te termine de arreglar!

-¡Es que eres muy pesada Nabiki! –le contestó Akane enfadada- ¡Te empeñas en ponerme a tu gusto!

-Chicas debéis relajaros, me vais a poner nerviosa- dijo dulcemente Katsumi- Akane debes confiar en Nabiki, mira lo bien que nos ha dejado a la tía Nodoka y a mí. Seguro que te dejará perfecta. Tú eres muy guapa y le hará falta poco tiempo para maquillarte, apenas necesitas nada –Terminó maternalmente la chica.

-Perdona Katsumi, es sólo que creo que es tarde, y quiero que este día sea perfecto para ti. Te lo mereces –le dijo la peliazul a su hermana.

-Ya es especial, me voy a casar con el hombre que quiero, aunque me apena dejar el dojo, pero estaré a sólo dos manzanas; voy a compartir este día con Papá y seguro con Mamá, que me estará viendo desde donde esté, pero si no es así, tengo a la tía Nodoka, que es mi nueva mamá –la chica le cogió las manos a su tía, que estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de oír- y por último estáis vosotras dos, las personas más importantes en mi vida, mis hermanas.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron llorando, era un momento muy especial para ellas ya que, aunque se iban a separar, seguirían juntas.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. Era Soun que venía a buscar a Katsumi. Todo estaba preparado en el dojo y el Doctor Tofu ya esperaba ansioso a su futura mujer.

Nodoka bajó para ir al dojo con su marido y para dejar más intimidad a la familia Tendo.

-Hijas mías –dijo el patriarca- Estáis preciosas. Me apena que vuestra madre no pueda veros.

-Nos verá, Papá –dijo Katsumi serena y convencida- Desde donde esté nos estará viendo, estoy segura.

Soun bendijo a Katsumi ante sus hermanas y le indicó a Nabiki que debía bajar, Kuno la aguardaba para que entraran en el dojo, era la primera que debía entrar en la ceremonia.

En la habitación se quedó Akane con su padre y su hermana. Antes de bajar abrazó a la que había sido su madre durante años.

-Akane, no llores que estás preciosa –dijo Katsumi- Abajo debe estar Ranma esperándote, baja segura y tranquila – terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Katsumi era increíble, sabía que la inseguridad de Akane se debía al miedo de enfrentar a su prometido. Si él le hacía un comentario desagradable, le fastidiaría la boda de su hermana. Pero ya era tarde, debía bajar.

Abajo Ranma esperaba impaciente "¿dónde se habrá metido esa niña boba?" pensaba. Hasta que escuchó los pasos por las escaleras. Al mirar hacia arriba se quedó extasiado con lo que vio. Akane estaba espectacular. Ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo, ni Nabiki, que estaban realmente bellas, podían compararse con su prometida. Ella simplemente era perfecta.

Akane bajó y se colocó frente a su prometido.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –dijo tímidamente sin mirar a Ranma a la cara- Tenemos que entrar en la ceremonia para que Katsumi pueda bajar.

-Akane no podía imaginarme que fueras tan mala –dijo Ranma serio, lo que provocó que la chica comenzara a humedecer sus ojos- ¿No sabes que no está bien ir a una boda más hermosa que la novia?

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a su prometido directamente a los ojos.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no querías decirme cómo ibas a venir –comentó Ranma- Aunque aún diciéndomelo, nunca me lo podría imaginar. Estás guapísima, marimacho.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Saotome –dijo la chica siguiendo con la broma- También estás muy bien.

-¿Qué no estoy mal? –dijo Ranma- Akane, no aprecias la grandeza de tu prometido –siguió de broma- ¿Nos vamos guapa? –finalizó ofreciéndole la mano.

-Nos vamos, guapo –contestó Akane aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Y así avanzaron hasta el Dojo, donde comenzó la ceremonia nupcial entre Tofu Ono y Tendo Katsumi.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, cada vez que Akane sentía ganas de llorar, Ranma se le acercaba al oído y le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla.

-No llores tonta –le decía suavemente- Todo va a seguir igual, va a seguir viniendo a casa como si viviera aquí.

-Pero es que la voy a echar mucho de menos –gemía en voz baja Akane- Nunca nos hemos separado.

-Pero tarde o temprano nos iremos a la universidad, serás tú la que te vas a ir de casa –le susurraba dulcemente- Además yo estoy contigo y nunca te dejaré sola- completó mientras le cogía de la mano.

Akane se aferró a la mano de su prometido, gesto que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre en los chicos y aguardó, controlando sus sentimientos, el final de la ceremonia. Tras ésta salieron por parejas y se dirigieron a la sala habilitada para comer.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y cuando menos esperaban, Katsumi y su ahora esposo debían partir para el viaje de novios. Todo el mundo despedía a la feliz pareja. Akane intentaba acceder a ellos, pero eran tantas las personas que les querían desear lo mejor, que desaparecieron de la estancia sin despedirse de la chica.

Ranma se dio cuenta y cogió a Akane de la cintura y, de varios saltos, se plantó delante del coche de Kuno, quien, junto a Nabiki, sería el encargado de llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-¡Hermana! –gritó Katsumi mientras la abrazaba- Me he puesto muy triste cuando no te has podido despedir de mi. Gracias Ranma por traer a mi hermanita –le dijo dándole un abrazo a Ranma.

-De nada Katsumi –contestó el chico- Y ten cuidado, te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Yo también a vosotros. Cuida de mi hermana ¿sí? –le dijo en voz baja.

-No lo dudes ni un segundo –le contestó el pelinegro.

Akane se despidió de Tofu deseándole lo mejor.

-¡Adiós! –se despidieron los recién casados desde la ventanilla del coche.

-¡Que tengan un buen viaje! –le respondieron los chicos.

Cuando el coche desapareció de la vista de ambos, Akane se abrazó a su prometido y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya está Akane, no se ha ido al fin del mundo –le dijo Ranma- Deja de llorar, que estás muy guapa.

-Lo sé Ranma –siguió gimoteando la chica- Sólo que sé que me va a hacer falta, siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

-Ya te lo dije antes –replicó Ranma serio- Yo estoy contigo y estaré siempre, no estás sola.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que Soun los llamó desde la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? –preguntó curioso.

-Nada Papá –respondió la chica- Acabo de despedir a mi hermana.

-Pues pasad, todavía queda fiesta por aquí.

Los chicos entraron en la sala y continuaron festejando el casamiento, eso sí, ya sin los novios.

**Aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega, creo que la relación entre Ranma y Akane se va definiendo, aunque parece que ninguno da el paso definitivo. También la relación entre la pandilla de amigos es más clara. Nos queda ver qué es lo que va a pasar en el Torneo ¿será Ranma el ganador? Y si es así ¿qué hará con tanto dinero?**


	6. Fase de clasificación

**CAPÍTULO 6: FASE DE CLASIFICACIÓN**

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que parecía. Ranma entrenaba a diario con Moose y Ryoga, los chicos se estaban tomando muy en serio la preparación para el Torneo.

Katsumi, que había tenido un viaje de novios excelente, iba al Dojo todos los días a ver a la familia. Ella vivía en la clínica del Doctor Tofu, su ahora marido, y le ayudaba en los quehaceres del trabajo, lo que la colmaba de felicidad. En la casa Tendo, Nodoka se encargaba de la comida y los chicos (Akane, Nabiki y Ranma, este último en la medida de lo posible debido al Torneo) le ayudaban en las tareas domésticas. Soun y Genma siempre usaban una excusa para no ayudar, lo que provocaba que la señora Saotome tuviera que hacer uso de su katana alguna que otra vez.

Por otra parte, la relación de Akane y Ranma progresaba a pasos agigantados, de la misma forma que el grupo de amigos estaba cada día más unido.

Akane había quedado con las chicas para dar un paseo y después ir al Dojo donde, tras el entrenamiento, pensarían qué iban a hacer los seis juntos.

-¡Mirar qué camiseta más bonita!- exclamó Shampoo cogiendo una sensual camiseta del perchero de una tienda- Creer que sentarme genial con la falda vaquera que comprarme la semana pasada. Shampoo cogerle gusto a la ropa normal.

-Sí, ya veo –dijo una femenina Ukyo- aunque en esto de ser amigas no entraba el hecho de tener que reformar nuestro vestuario.

-La verdad es que era algo que me apetecía mucho, chicas –completó la peliazul- pero no me atrevía a dar el paso sola. Yo vestía demasiado clásica, Ukyo, tú eras demasiado masculina y Shampoo, a ver cómo te puedo describir ¿típicamente china y atrevida?

-Ser correcto –replicó Shampoo- pero como decir ex-airen, todo tener que cambiar.

Tras hacer unas compras, llegaron a la casa Tendo. Los chicos no habían llegado ya que parte del entrenamiento, por consejo de Tofu, consistía en ir a entrenar a una piscina. Según el doctor, la natación tonificaba los músculos por lo que nadar se convertía en un ejercicio muy completo. Ranma aceptó a regañadientes ya que estaba el problema de la maldición que le obligaba a ir como chica a la piscina.

Las chicas llegaron y se sentaron junto a Katsumi, que estaba de visita, a tomarse un refresco. En ese momento aparecieron los chicos. Los tres estaban transformados. Las chicas se quedaron mirando, ya que era normal ver a Ranma de esa guisa (debía transformarse para ir a nadar), pero no los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasar? –preguntó Shampoo - ¿por qué los tres transformarse?

-Porque son muy listos- contestó Ranma malhumorada mientras Moose y Ryoga emitían sonidos- les ha hecho mucha gracia que un tío me tirara los tejos, así que si yo me jodo con la transformación, ellos lo harán conmigo, por imbéciles –y continuó su camino junto a los dos animales hacia el baño.

-¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó Ukyo- Y nosotras pensábamos que habían cambiado ¡Qué equivocadas! –y comenzó a reír.

Cuando se habían duchado, vuelto a transformar y cambiado de ropa, bajaron al salón. Moose y Ryoga seguían gastándole bromas a Ranma alabando el éxito que tenía cuando se transformaba. Después de hablar, decidieron ir al U-chan (que estaba cerrado por descanso) y dejar que los chicos, por una vez, hicieran la comida. Después charlarían un rato, se tomarían algo y volverían a casa. Ranma debía entrenar al día siguiente, apenas quedaban dos semanas para la fase de clasificación.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ukyo, las chicas se fueron arriba a dejar las compras que había hecho la chica y, por supuesto, se quedaron hablando de sus cosas más de la cuenta.

Abajo, Moose y Ryoga tomaban una cerveza ante la atenta mirada de Ranma.

-Joder, qué ganas tengo de una cerveza –dijo el chico- En cuanto termine el torneo es lo que voy a coger con más gusto.

-No te quejes, tío, al menos tienes un Torneo en el que participar –replicó Ryoga- Sólo hay Estilo Libre, nada de lucha con armas (Ryoga lucha con sombrilla a modo de espada) o de armas ocultas para que Moose y yo podamos participar.

-La verdad es que estaría bien, el problema es el Dojo representante, a mi me han pedido que acredite porqué participo con un dojo que no es mío –dijo el chico de la trenza.

-¿Y el tema del compromiso ha sido válido? –preguntó Moose- No parece que sea algo oficial.

-Pues sí ha servido –contestó Ranma- Además, mi domicilio y el de toda mi familia está allí, así que eso ha sido más que suficiente.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? –cuestionó Ryoga mirando hacia arriba- hace rato que subieron y todavía no han bajado.

-Estarán despellejándonos vivos, seguro –contestó Moose- El hecho de que se lleven taaaaaaan bien, me da escalofríos.

-Sí, la verdad es que da miedo –siguió de broma el chico-cerdo.

-¿Qué te da miedo, Ryoga? –preguntó Ukyo que aparecía por las escaleras- ¿Acaso no eres valiente? –continuó picando al chico.

-¡Pues claro que lo soy! –contestó enfadado el muchacho de la pañoleta- ¡Creo que lo sabes de más!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no era normal que Ryoga se ofendiera por una tontería, parecía que le había herido el orgullo lo que U-chan le había dicho, todos menos la cocinera se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Vale, vale, no te sofoques y dame algo de beber, estoy sedienta –siguió Ukyo tranquila.

Estuvieron cenando y charlando, hasta que Ranma dijo que tenía que marcharse, debía descansar.

-Bueno, yo me marcho que mañana tengo que entrenar –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto marchar? –preguntó una mareada Shampoo- Apenas terminar de cenar.

-Sí, es lo malo del Torneo, pero apenas termine…

-¡TE TOMARÁS UNA CERVEZA! –terminaron todos a coro y comenzaron a reír.

-Vale, vale, que ya lo pillo, que lo he dicho muchas veces –dijo Ranma riendo.

-¿Te vienes Akane? Si quieres puedes quedarte, seguro que Moose y Shampoo te acompañan a casa –le dijo el chico a su prometida.

-No, ya vuelvo a casa contigo –dijo la chica.

-Nosotros acompañarte, ¿verdad Moose? –dijo Shampoo.

-No, me marcho ya, llevo desde esta tarde fuera de casa y la verdad es que tengo ganas de llegar –replicó la peliazul – Muchas gracias de todas formas. Por cierto, chicos, la cena estaba estupenda, me ha gustado mucho esta idea, se debe repetir.

-Si claro, tú alucinas, la próxima vez os tocará a vosotras –dijo Ryoga.

Se despidieron y Ranma y Akane tomaron rumbo a casa.

-Te podrías haber quedado Akane, no hacía falta que te sacrificaras por mí –dijo un sonrojado, pero seguro Ranma.

-No importa –contestó Akane- Para mí no es un sacrificio, la verdad es que ahora apenas te veo, aunque no te lo echo en cara, es que con la competición estás muy liado y apenas coincidimos.

-Lo sé ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? –le preguntó retóricamente su prometido mientras que se paraba frente a la chica- Yo también te echo de menos, lo que pasa es que es necesario, este sacrificio tendrá su recompensa. Parte de nuestra nueva vida comenzará con el torneo. No te defraudaré.

-Ranma…-susurró la chica asombrada.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible porque nos veamos más. Podríamos quedar todos los días en el tejado por las noches, siempre subo allí, y así sabemos que ese rato vamos a vernos –expuso Ranma- ¿Qué te parece mi idea?.

-¡Me parece estupenda! –exclamó la chica –Pero ese momento es tuyo, es el momento que te tomas para reflexionar, si estoy contigo no te dejaré relajarte. Seguro que no paro de hablar

-Me gusta relajarme contigo Kane, es otra forma de reflexión, ¿ok? –le contestó el chico de la trenza- No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas. Ahora vamos a casa, al final me voy a acostar tarde.

Llegaron a casa y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente en el que Ranma continuó con su entrenamiento. Cada noche, durante esa semana, los chicos se veían en el tejado. Ranma le contaba todo lo que había practicado y Akane le atendía encantada. Por su parte, la muchacha le explicaba sus progresos en la cocina, ayudada por Katsumi, la Señora Saotome, Shampoo y Ukyo y la buena relación que mantenía con las chicas.

-La verdad es que al final serás una experta en cocina, tienes nada menos que cuatro maestras- le dijo a la chica animándola- Ya verás como cocinarás cosas cada vez más difíciles.

-No sé, Ranma –replicó la chica apenada- A veces me equivoco y cambio algunos ingredientes…

-Eso es normal, es como cuando practico una técnica o una kata por primera vez, las cosas no salen como yo quiero, me suelo equivocar, pero llega un momento en el que todo va como la seda –reflexionó el chico en voz alta para ser escuchado por su prometida- la repetición es la clave del éxito, la repetición y la constancia, y tú tienes mucho de las dos.

-Gracias por tus ánimos –dijo Akane mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. A su vez, Ranma dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de su prometida.

Estos eran de los pocos momentos en los que realmente parecían una pareja, aunque todo seguía igual, no se habían confesado nada. De todas formas, ambos estaban contentos, todo marchaba bien, lento, pero bien.

-Por cierto, Akane, mañana me voy durante tres días a entrenar fuera, es el empujón final, tras esto me tomaré un par de días de descanso –explicó el chico.

Akane entristeció, no le apetecía para nada pasar tres días sin ver a Ranma.

-Muy bien, si es eso lo que necesitas… -dijo la chica.

-Kane –le dijo Ranma mientras se giraba hacia ella -¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No lo entiendes?

-Sí, sólo es que son tres días … -y se quedó callada, no le parecía conveniente decir que le echaría de menos, que serían tres días sin verlo, al fin y al cabo sólo eran prometidos por sus padres.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos –dijo el chico sorprendiendo a su prometida- Pero míralo por el lado bueno, así tendremos más cosas para contarnos. Además me voy a llevar el móvil, si me necesitas, me puedes llamar.

-Pero normalmente no tienes cobertura –dijo la chica en el mismo tono- Además no quiero ser una molestia.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tú no me molestas para nada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso yo te molesto a ti? –preguntó de forma directa- ¿Te molestaría que yo te llamara?

-No, para nada –contestó la peliazul.

-Pues entonces todo dicho, nos llamaremos cada día a la misma hora, a la hora que quedamos en el tejado, así no perderemos la costumbre ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien, buena idea.

-Pues ahora vamos a la cama, dentro de unas horas vendrán los chicos a buscarme y tengo que descansar.

Como cada día, Ranma y Akane bajaron hasta la habitación de la chica, allí se despedían y cada uno iba a su habitación.

-¿A qué hora habéis quedado? –preguntó Akane.

-A las seis de la mañana me esperarán abajo Moose y Ryoga. Tu padre y el mío dicen que también vienen, pero no me lo creo mucho, todo depende de mi madre, si ella se despierta lo obligará a venir, si no, seguirá durmiendo como un holgazán –bromeó el chico- Pero es muy temprano, no hace falta que te levantes y no te preocupes, los tres días pasarán volando.

-Muy bien, mañana entonces hablamos –dijo Akane- Espero que te sirva de mucho, sólo quedan cinco días para el comienzo del torneo. Nos vemos dentro de tres días.

-Hasta mañana –dijo Ranma y le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida- Que descanses –terminó mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hasta mañana –balbuceó una sorprendida chica.

Y Ranma tenía razón, los tres días pasaron como si nada. El chico y su prometida hablaban todos los días por el móvil y se contaban sus cosas. Akane quedó con Ukyo y Shampoo en dormir las tres juntas en casa de la chica de las espátulas ya que, al marcharse Ryoga que vivía allí y le echaba una mano con el restaurante, se quedaba sola.

La situación había cambiado hasta tal punto, que a ninguna de las otras chicas les importaba que Akane y Ranma se llamaran por teléfono, sin embargo a Shampoo le sentó fatal que Moose no tuviera esa deferencia con ella.

-Tener un detalle Ranma por llamar todos los días –dijo Shampoo- No parecerse en nada al tonto de Moose, que ni siquiera decir que marchar hasta el mismo día –terminó arrugando el ceño.

-Vaya Shampoo, parece que te importa mucho lo que Moose haga –dijo con sorna Ukyo.

-No ser cierto, es sólo que pensar que si profesar tanto amor a Shampoo, deber decirle que marchar de entrenamiento –continuó enfadada.

-No te preocupes Shampoo, seguro que se le ha olvidado, ya sabes que es muy despistado –intentó suavizar Akane, que sabía de las intenciones del chico-pato.

-¿Quién preocupar? –dijo altiva la amazona- Es solo que extrañarme, hacer tiempo que estar cambiado.

-Todos hemos cambiado, es normal que Moose lo hiciera también, además, hay que tener en cuenta el carácter que tiene, es muy profundo y espiritual, tiene claro lo que quiere –explicó la peliazul.

-Hacer tiempo que tú conocer mejor que yo, Akane, yo darme cuenta –replicó tristemente Shampoo.

-Shampoo, si sientes algo por Moose nos lo puedes decir, somos tus amigas –le dijo Ukyo mientras que le acariciaba la mano- Es normal que los sentimientos vayan cambiando, sobre todo ahora que tenemos una vida más relajada que antes.

-No saber qué pasar, yo ser una amazona y estar traicionando a mi pueblo. Yo, yo, yo no saber qué hacer ni qué sentir –terminó diciendo mientras que rompía a llorar.

-Shampoo, tú siempre serás una amazona y defenderás a tu pueblo hasta la muerte si es necesario, - le dijo Akane mientras que la consolaba- pero creo que el mundo tiene que evolucionar y nosotros no podemos supeditarnos a costumbres arcaicas, pero no por ello traicionamos a nuestros pueblos, familias o tradiciones. Tranquilízate y sigue a tu corazón, él te dirá qué tienes que hacer para ser feliz.

Así llegaron los chicos. Akane pensó en no decirle nada a Moose. En verdad él era su amigo fiel, pero no podía traicionar a Shampoo, ella se había abierto ante sus amigas y no estaría bien hacerle eso.

A los dos días debieron viajar al centro de Tokio a la fase de clasificación del Torneo. Quedaban dos días para el inicio. Llegaron al hotel y distribuyeron las habitaciones, iban a ser tres días intensos, Ranma debía luchar y, si ganaba, se clasificaría para octavos de final, que serían cinco días después, por lo que regresarían a casa.

Antes de partir, Tofu había sometido a Ranma a un exhaustivo reconocimiento médico para cerciorarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Una vez que tomaron posesión de sus habitaciones (Tofu-Katsumi, Nabiki-Akane, Moose-Ryoga, Shampoo-Ukyo y Nodoka-Gemma, compartían habitación mientras que Kuno, Ranma y Soun dormían en habitaciones individuales), se reunieron en uno de los salones del hotel para planificar los días que les quedaban por delante.

-Vamos a ver, tenemos tres días muy intensos así que voy a explicar qué es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Kuno.

-Por favor, prestad atención que no tengo ganas de repetirlo –dijo Nabiki- En primer lugar, esta tarde tenemos una rueda de prensa para presentar a nuestro competidor. Papá y tío Genma, deberán estar en el backstage pero se deberán dejar ver junto a la entrada y, por favor, serios y bien vestidos.

-¿Y eso para qué si puede saberse? –preguntó Gemma.

-Es simple estrategia de marketing, eso dará seriedad, ya que los representantes del Dojo no se sientan en una simple rueda de prensa, pero también da prestigio, ya que supervisan todo lo que su luchador hace –explicó Kuno.

-Gracias Kuno-baby, eres un gran manager –dijo Nabiki y prosiguió- El equipo técnico debe estar al completo en la mesa de la sala de prensa. Todos deberéis contestar las preguntas que os hagan, pero no os preocupéis porque Kuno y yo pararemos la rueda de prensa cuando veamos alguna pregunta incómoda. ¿Alguna duda con eso?

-No, ninguna, ni que fuéramos tontos –dijo Ranma molesto- Pero no sé porqué tengo que hacer estas tonterías, yo vengo a luchar.

-Ese es el tipo de respuestas que no quiero que des –cortó Nabiki- Esto es un Torneo Internacional, tiene sus normas y su protocolo y todo aquel que quiera participar tiene que respetarlo.

-Si no hay más remedio… -aceptó Ranma a regañadientes.

-Bueno pues creo que eso es todo –dijo Kuno- A las 7 y media tenemos la cita con la prensa. Nos vemos en este mismo sitio para ir todos juntos.

-Una cosa más –dijo Nabiki antes de despedirse- nunca contestéis preguntas sobre vuestra vida privada.

-¿Vida privada? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Moose intrigado.

-Pues nada de vuestras vidas, por ejemplo de dónde viene Moose, porqué Ranma participa por nuestro Dojo, qué relación hay entre todos nosotros, … preguntas de ese estilo –dijo Nabiki- De esas, ninguna, sería un auténtico caos si supieran el grupo de locos que conformamos.

Salieron todos de la sala y se fueron a dar un paseo. A las siete y media comenzó la rueda de prensa que fue genial, todos contestaron las preguntas con tranquilidad, preguntas enfocadas al torneo, sin ninguna doble intención ni nada por el estilo.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó el Torneo. El lugar era inmenso y se realizaban cuatro luchas simultáneas, una en cada uno de los cuadriláteros (sin cuerdas) habilitados para el evento. Las chicas se sentaron en una de las gradas mientras que los representantes de los Dojos iban en una tribuna presidencial.

Ranma ganó sin problemas a sus cuatro contrincantes, por lo que, en vez de estar contento, estaba un poco desilusionado.

-Pensé que iba a encontrarme a gente preparada en un torneo de este calibre –le comentó a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Ranma que no es oro todo lo que reluce, mira aquel tío –le indicó Ryoga.

-Le he sentido el aura desde que entró en el pabellón –añadió Moose- No me gusta ni un pelo.

Ranma se giró y vio a un muchacho de unos 25 años, de espalda ancha y más o menos igual de alto que él. Su mirada era penetrante y miraba con desdén a todo aquel con el que se enfrentaba, algo que no le gustó nada a Ranma.

-Parece que va de sobrado, habrá que ver como se desenvuelve en otras rondas –dijo el chico de la trenza- Me acaba de alegrar el torneo. Pero hay que ser cautos, como bien dices Ryoga: no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Y así terminaron los tres días intensos de lucha clasificatoria en la que tanto Ranma, como el extraño muchacho, se clasificaron sin problemas.

**Aquí tenéis la nueva entrega. Perdón por la tardanza. No creo que tarde en actualizar porque me vienen ideas para continuar. Un saludo y gracias por sus reviews.**


	7. La hora de la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

_Ranma ganó sin problemas a sus cuatro contrincantes, por lo que, en vez de estar contento, estaba un poco desilusionado._

_-Pensé que iba a encontrarme a gente preparada en un torneo de este calibre –le comentó a sus amigos._

_-Tranquilo Ranma que no es oro todo lo que reluce, mira aquel tío –le indicó Ryoga._

_-Le he sentido el aura desde que entró en el pabellón –añadió Moose- No me gusta ni un pelo._

_Ranma se giró y vio a un muchacho de unos 25 años, de espalda ancha y más o menos igual de alto que él. Su mirada era penetrante y miraba con desdén a todo aquel con el que se enfrentaba, algo que no le gustó nada a Ranma._

_-Parece que va de sobrado, habrá que ver como se desenvuelve en otras rondas –dijo el chico de la trenza- Me acaba de alegrar el torneo. Pero hay que ser cautos, como bien dices Ryoga: no es oro todo lo que reluce._

_Y así terminaron los tres días intensos de lucha clasificatoria en la que tanto Ranma, como el extraño muchacho, se clasificaron sin problemas._

A la mañana siguiente todos desalojaron el hotel. Abajo estaban esperando el Doctor Tofu y Kuno con sus coches. El del Doctor Tofu era un coche pequeño, discreto como él. En ese coche viajaría el matrimonio conformado por el Doctor y Katsumi, el señor Tendo y el matrimonio Saotome.

Por otra parte, en el coche de Kuno, de nueve plazas, uno de los que poseía su familia, viajarían él mismo, Nabiki, Ranma, Akane, Moose, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga.

Todos quedaron abajo a las 12 en punto, hora límite para desalojar las habitaciones en los hoteles. Al bajar, Ranma observó que su prometida, aunque hermosa, no lucía muy buen aspecto. Katsumi se había percatado de lo mismo.

-¿Hermanita te encuentras bien? –preguntó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada, con esto del torneo no he dormido muy bien –respondió la chica.

-Debes tener cuidado, no se te ve muy bien –prosiguió su hermana- Te pones demasiado nerviosa con cada cosa que pasa.

-Sí, jeje, es cierto –corroboró la peliazul- Vivo todo con demasiada intesidad.

-Ya están ahí los coches, vámonos –dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

Cuando Akane se agachó para coger su maleta, todo se le vino encima y se mareó. Ranma, que estaba hablando con su padre y con Soun, vio desde lejos como Akane perdía el equilibrio y cómo Katsumi intentaba agarrarla para que no se cayera. Corriendo apartó a su propio padre y a su suegro y agarró a la chica junto a su hermana.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo el chico asustado- ¿Te has mareado?

-Hermanita, ya te decía yo que no tenías buena cara. Es raro que yo me equivoque –dijo Katsumi más tranquila que su cuñado.

-No es nada, ha sido al agacharme, se me ha venido todo encima, ha sido un "mareillo" –dijo sonriendo a los dos- Ranma eres demasiado dramático.

-No es dramatismo, niña boba, he visto desde allí cómo te mareabas y casi te caes –contestó el chico enfadado.

Tofu se bajó del coche y se acercó a ver a su cuñada pequeña.

-Akane tienes fiebre, no es mucha pero suficiente para marearte un poco –dijo el galeno- Cuando lleguemos a casa te examinaré con más detenimiento, pero no creo que sea nada.

-La verdad es que me extrañaba que tuviera tanto frío, pero lo he achacado al cansancio –agregó la chica de forma pensativa- Soy un desastre…

-Vamos al coche Akane, nosotros iremos con Katsumi y el doctor –sentenció Ranma –Mamá, marchaos vosotros en el coche de Kuno, por favor –le pidió el chico a su madre.

-Mi niñaaaaaaaaa, se ha mareadooooooo –gimió grotescamente el patriarca de la familia Tendo- Cuídala Ranmaaaaaaa, es tu debeeeeer –continuó de forma exagerada.

Para ese momento, Ranma ya se estaba montando en el coche con su prometida, mientras que los demás tranquilizaban a Soun e iban guardando sus cosas en los maleteros.

-Debiste decirme que te encontrabas mal –le dijo seriamente a la chica- No entiendo porqué me lo ocultas todo.

-Tranquilo Ranma, no me pasa nada –dijo la chica- Sólo he estado nerviosa por el torneo y no he descansado lo suficiente, no es más que eso, no te preocupes.

-Sí me preocupo, cómo no me voy a preocupar, casi te caes al suelo, no quiero verte así, no puedo aguantarlo.

-Debes relajarte, no me pasa nada, eres demasiado exagerado –prosiguió Akane- No me va a pasar nada más, tienes que superar tus traumas.

Ranma se tensó, sabía demás por donde iba su prometida, Yusenko seguía siendo un tema tabú entre ellos. Ambos sabían que había un antes y un después en su relación desde ese momento, pero era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado, el chico siempre evadía la conversación.

-No tengo traumas, no seas tonta –le contestó el chico.

-Sí, claro, por eso hace cinco años de lo de Yusenko y todavía no sé qué es lo que realmente ocurrió allí –escupió hiriente Akane- Pero perdona, se me olvidaba que no se puede hablar de eso, que tengo que seguir ignorante.

Se quedaron en silencio, Ranma agradeció que los demás se hubieran entretenido fuera del coche charlando y planificando el almuerzo. Si querían que las cosas cambiaran debía ser completamente sincero con Akane y sabía que el tema de Saffrón saldría tarde o temprano.

-Akane, no seas cruel, no creo merecerme esto –dijo el chico casi en un susurro –fue el peor momento de mi vida.

-Con seguridad lo fue, soy consciente de ello –replicó su prometida- Pero no soy consciente de la gravedad de la situación, me concierne y no sé qué fue lo que pasó realmente, debes entenderme.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Ranma apoyó su cabeza en el reposacabezas del coche y miró hacia el techo.

-Lo sé, sé que te lo debo contar, incluso que te lo debería haber contado ya –dijo el chico de la trenza- pero se me hace muy difícil revivirlo todo –paró un momento y después de meditarlo le dijo a su prometida- Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y creo que te mereces respuestas, por eso cuando lleguemos a la casa y descanses, te explicaré todo lo que pasó, te lo prometo.

Akane se quedó sorpendida, nunca pensó que en esa ocasión aceptara contarle lo que aconteció ese día.

-Pero prométeme que no me vas a ocultar nada, que me dirás cuándo no te encuentras bien, no quiero que te pase nada –le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Te lo prometo Ranma –contestó la chica- Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí y perdóname por haber sido tan desagradable, realmente no te lo mereces.

-Bueno, he hecho méritos durante años, tampoco es tanto –bromeó el chico- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Regular, tengo un poco de frío, será por la fiebre –replicó la chica.

Ranma la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. Mientras, Tofu y Katsumi se montaron en el coche. La chica le puso una mantita por encima a su hermana y se fueron rumbo al distrito de Nerima.

Cuando llegaron a casa obligaron a Akane a irse a descansar. A la hora del almuerzo Katsumi le subió un plato con sopa que la pequeña Tendo aceptó a regañadientes, tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios, ya que tenía pendiente la conversación con Ranma.

Tras tomarse la sopa caliente, se tumbó en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormida, realmente estaba cansada, pensó que debía aprender a relajarse cuando acontecía algo importante, al fin y al cabo Ranma era un artista marcial excelente, no era de extrañar que se presentara a numerosos torneos y, si su relación y su compromiso seguían en pie, ella lo acompañaría allá donde fuera. Mientras meditaba escuchó ruidos en el jardín, al asomarse pudo ver a su prometido entrenando, estaba lanzando golpes precisos y perfectos a su murenchun (es una especie de perchero con palos en horizontal para golpear). No dejaba de mirarlo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás, sobre todo desde que había comenzado a entrenarse para la competencia, desde entonces su cuerpo se había formado más aún, los músculos se habían marcado y delineaban su perfecta figura. Sus ojos seguían siendo enigmáticos, de ese color entre azul y gris, sus finos labios que contrastaban con su piel, morena de los entrenamientos al aire libre, y su pelo, ese pelo trenzado que reposaba sobre su hombro cuando descansaba y que se movía libremente cuando luchaba. Realmente estaba enamorada de Ranma, no se acordaba desde cuándo y llegó un momento en el que no sabía ni porqué, pero desde que el chico le propuso cambiar de vida, sus sentimientos se habían incrementado.

Mientras que lo contemplaba, se acordó de la conversación pendiente y se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo afrontar el tema ni qué preguntas hacer. Sabía lo duro que era para Ranma hablar de eso, ya se lo había dicho Ryoga.

_**Flash back**_

_Akane se acababa de enterar la verdadera identidad de P-chan, estaba triste y enfadada. Se sentía una tonta ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ranma se lo confirmó de la forma más cruel, le gritó que era imbécil, que él no había dejado de darle pistas y que él no tenía la culpa, que se lo había prometido a Ryoga ¿pero sería insensible? ¿su palabra de artista marcial era más importante que ella? ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Pues claro que era más importante que ella! ¡Toooodoooo era más importante que ella!_

_Salió de casa para dar un paseo y se detuvo en el parque. Se sentó en uno de los columpios para pensar y a su cabeza llegó el día en que Ranma le dio todo los regalos que ella había pedido por Navidad y se sintió triste. Triste y traicionada. Se sintió humillada, vejada, no se había sentido tan mal desde que su madre se fue…_

_De repente escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se tensó. Cuando se percató que el aura era conocida, se relajó._

_-Hola Ryoga ¿te has vuelto a perder? –preguntó la chica sin mucho ánimo._

_-Hola Akane –contestó con vergüenza- Me gustaría hablar y explicarte todo lo que ocurrió y porqué lo hice._

_-¿Crees que es necesario? ¿De verdad piensas que servirá de algo? ¿Enmendará el daño que me habéis hecho? –preguntó hiriente la peliazul sacando valor de quién sabe dónde._

_-¿Hemos? –preguntó el chico de la pañoleta- Soy el único culpable Akane, no sé porqué te empeñas en meter a Ranma en esto, yo soy el responsable absoluto._

_Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, por lo que Ryoga aprovechó para continuar._

_-Akane, yo he estado mucho tiempo enamorado de ti –confesó el chico-cerdo- Tan enamorado que he hecho todo lo posible por estar a tu lado._

_La chica se sorprendió por la declaración del que era su amigo._

_-Pero Ryoga, yo… -intentó decirle._

_-Ya, no tienes que decirme nada, soy P-chan ¿recuerdas?, me has contado muchas cosas, sé cuáles son tus sentimientos –dijo el chico amargamente- Como te digo hice lo imposible hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad._

_-¿La realidad? –preguntó la peliazul._

_-Sí, la realidad –confirmó Ryoga- No he estado realmente enamorado de ti, sino empeñado en tener lo que Ranma poseía, lo supe en Yusenko._

_-¿En Yusenko? –preguntó intrigada- ¿Ryoga me estás ocultando algo?_

_-Akane, igual que a Ranma no le correspondía contarte sobre P-chan, a mí tampoco me concierne contarte nada de Yusenko –dijo Ryoga- Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_

_Akane se dio cuenta de la doble intención de su amigo: excusarse por su comportamiento y defender la inocencia de Ranma en el tema, pero eso no era óbice para que ella se detuviera en su investigación._

_-Sí, pero imagino que sí podrás contarme lo que te concierne a ti, creo que me lo debes –instó la chica._

_Se hizo el silencio entre los dos y, tras meditarlo, se decidió a contestar._

_-Está bien, imagino que es lo menos que puedo hacer –concedió el muchacho- Cuando llegó el momento de la batalla, Saffrón lanzó su ataque fatal, el ataque iba directo a nosotros. Tú estabas cerca, yo lo sabía, pero en el momento en que eso sucedió yo sólo pensé en mí, pensé en salvarme, en huir de la ira de aquel dios. Ranma sin embargo sólo pensó en ti, pensó en salvarte aún a riesgo de su propia vida y, cuando creyó que te había pasado algo, simplemente enloqueció, perdió la cordura._

_Akane no podía creer lo que oía, no podía creer que era verdad. Ciertamente ella estaba segura de haber escuchado una declaración por parte de su prometido, pero él se empeñó en negarlo, incluso cuando estaban a punto de casarse. Todo se volvía un lío, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura: Ranma una vez más había intentado protegerla._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ésas eran las únicas pistas que había tenido sobre aquel momento. Cuando su relación de amistad con Moose se fraguó le corroboró la versión de Ryoga: Ranma perdió la razón cuando se llevó a cabo el ataque cerca de ella. La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar, estaba deseando hablar con su prometido.

Cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta de que Ranma ya no estaba en el jardín, probablemente hacía rato que se había metido en la ducha, pero ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se percató del tiempo que había pasado. En ese instante entraron Katsumi y Tofu en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Akane? –le dijo su cuñado mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Bastante mejor, la verdad, he dormido muchísimo, estaba supercansada –contestó la muchacha.

-Aaaayyy hermanita, es que siempre has sido igual, vives todo con demasiado intensidad, debes calmarte y acostumbrarte, ¿de verdad pensabas que Ranma iba a tener problemas para clasificarse? –preguntó dulcemente la hermana mayor.

-Ya, Katsumi, pero es que estaba nerviosa pensando cómo podía ser el torneo, me hubiera encantado participar en uno femenino, lástima que en eso estemos muy atrasados aún–terminó la chica apenada.

-Bueno, no se sabe qué puede pasar –respondió la dulce Katsumi- Por cierto, nos vamos a ir a casa y papá y los tíos nos acompañarán, pero si no te encuentras bien nos lo puedes decir y cambiamos los planes. Es que la tía Nodoka iba a ayudarme a cortar unas telas para hacer unas sábanas para la clínica, pero puedo esperar –dijo la chica.

-No, para nada hermana, ya te he dicho que estoy bien, además no tengo hambre –concluyó la chica.

-Lástima que no tengas hambre porque Ranma le ha pedido a Nodoka que le ayude a preparar la pizza que tanto te gusta –dijo Tofu de forma inocente – Me marcho, no tardes Katsumi, descansa, Akane.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Akane sorprendida- ¿Pizza?

-Sí -sonrió Katsumi- Se lo ha tomado muy enserio, quiere que cenes bien.

Akane se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, Ranma había pasado de ser un bocazas maleducado a ser un chico atento y amable.

-Parece que las cosas entre vosotros van mejorando, pero poco a poco, tenéis que estar muy seguros, no tengas prisa, todo marchará –le dijo su hermana- Mírame a mí, quién iba a decirme que finalmente iba a casarme con Ono…

-Creo que todos lo sabíamos hermana, sólo os faltaba el empujón final –le dijo la chica divertida.

-Sí, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo –dijo Katsumi mientras que Akane la miraba extrañada- ¿Puedo contarte una cosa? ¿Me guardarías un secreto?

-Hermana sabes que sí, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Akane con ansias- Me estás intrigando.

-Es que … -Katsumi se empezó a poner colorada – Tengo un retraso en mi período.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! –gritó la chica.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Ranma

-¡Akane! –gritó el chico- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro –se disculpó la chica azorada- Son sólo cosas de chicas.

-¿Cosas de chica niña boba? Casi me matas del susto –y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras mascullaba maldiciones en voz baja.

-Lo siento Katsumi, es que me he puesto muy nerviosa –le dijo a su hermana- ¿Lo sabe ya mi cuñado?

-Lo intuye, es médico ¿recuerdas? –preguntó retóricamente Katsumi- Sólo lo sabes tú y se lo pienso comentar a Nabiki y a la tía Nodoka, aunque la tía ya me ha estado lanzando indirectas hoy –dijo poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla -¿será que se ha dado cuenta?

-No lo dudes, hermana, la tía tiene un sexto sentido y una sensibilidad que no ha heredado Ranma –dijo la chica divertida.

-Por favor no digas nada, pronto saldremos de dudas –le pidió a su hermana –Cena y descansa… y no pelees con Ranma.

A la media hora el chico llamó a la puerta.

-Akane ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó desde el otro lado.

-Sí, claro –respondió la chica.

-¡Mira, he hecho pizza! –exclamó contento- Como Katsumi me dijo que no tenías hambre, he pensado que si hacía tu comida favorita, seguro que te entraban ganas de comer. Si no… me la comeré yo entera…, pero mira como huele de bien…-le dijo mientras le acercaba la pizza debajo de su nariz.

El estómago de Akane rugió ¡le encantaba la pizza! Lo cierto es que no tenía hambre, pero cuando olió la comida ¡uuummmmmh! Le entraron ganas de comer. Ranma sonreía divertido, su prometida era tan predecible, pero sentía una presión en el pecho, él también estaba nervioso por la conversación pendiente.

-Por lo que veo tampoco te puedes resistir a mi comida ¿no marimacho? –le dijo el chico bromeando- El gran Ranma Saotome vuelve a perfeccionarse en otras artes, ahora las artes culinarias.

-Desde luego no se puede ser más egocéntrico… -suspiró la peliazul resignada –Venga, vamos a comer ¿vamos al salón?

-De salón nada, hoy no te vas a mover de aquí, Tofu me dijo que necesitabas descansar, así que aquí nos quedaremos.

-¿Pero dónde vamos a comer? Se me va a llenar la cama de trozos de pizza.

-No hay problema -el chico extendió un mantel sobre la cama y se sentó encima- Estaremos cómodos y la cama se quedará limpia.

Así, como Ranma había planeado, se comieron la pizza, apenas hablaron debido a la inquietud que le producía lo que vendría después, aunque Ranma no paraba de sonreír por los gestos y expresiones de su prometida cuando comía el delicioso manjar.

-¡Estaba buenísima! Muchas gracias Ranma, es cierto que sólo necesitaba comer algo que realmente me apeteciera –agradeció la muchacha.

-Pues todavía queda lo mejor –expresó el muchacho- Voy a bajar las cosas y ahora subo.

Akane quedó intrigada por lo que le esperaba, le encantaban las sorpresas. En pocos minutos Ranma apareció por la puerta con dos tarrinas de helado.

-¡Helado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –gritó la chica- ¡qué rico! ¡qué rico!- exclamaba dando pequeños saltitos en la cama.

-Eres como una niña pequeña –dijo Ranma colorado- Desde luego, se te hace feliz con muy poco.

-Sabes que me encanta el helado –dijo Akane terminando de tragar la cucharada que se había metido en la boca- Gracias por todo, de verdad, te preocupas mucho por mí, gracias Ranma.

-No es nada, es lo menos, tú haces lo mismo por mí.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que terminaron de comerse sus helados, cuando acabaron, Akane miraba expectante a su prometido.

-Mira que eres terca, deja de mirarme así, Ranma Saotome no deja de cumplir una promesa, te prometí que te contaría lo que sucedió en, en … -se quedó atascado el chico de la trenza.

-En Yusenko, Ranma, puedes decirlo –completó Akane suavemente.

-Sí, en Yusenko –susurró- y, bueno –siguió retomando su voz normal- es lo que voy a hacer. La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.

Akane miraba a su prometido cual niña pequeña mira su juguete favorito, expectante, intrigada, con los ojos abiertos. Ranma, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación, le encantaba verla así, le enternecía la inocencia de la muchacha.

-Bueno –comenzó nervioso- imagino que recuerdas el porqué fuimos a Yusenko ¿no?

Akane asintió levemente.

-Y recordarás que te dije que no fueras bajo ningún concepto ¿verdad? –preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos a lo que la chica contestó de la misma forma, pero sin ser capaz de aguantarle la mirada- Pues bien, una vez más hiciste lo que te dio la gana y por hacerlo estuviste a punto de morir.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Ranma se percató de que la forma no había sido la más correcta, pero es cierto que él no se caracteriza por su sensibilidad y recato a la hora de hablar.

-Perdona, quizás he sido un poco brusco –se disculpó el muchacho- Pero en esencia fue así. Cuando te interpusiste entre Saffron y yo, ese… -se le ocurrieron numerosos insultos, pero sabía que a Akane no le gustaba que hablara mal- estúpido malcriado, lanzó una bola de calor que deshidrató tu cuerpo, convirtiéndote en una pequeña muñeca de apenas diez centímetros. Hasta que el guía me dijo que había posibilidades de salvarte creí morirme, perdí cualquier tipo de ganas de seguir viviendo –Ranma cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, no era capaz de enfrentar a su prometida, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una necesidad atroz de llorar, nunca lo había hecho ya que los hombres no lloran.

Siguieron en silencio. Akane se acercó y apoyó su frente contra la de su prometido mientras le acariciaba la cara. Las respiraciones se mezclaban, Ranma estaba exaltado, nervioso y Akane se reprendió mentalmente por hacerle pasar ese mal trago.

-Tranquilo, Ranma, tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo de forma pausada intentando calmar a su prometido- Fui yo quien me lancé delante del ataque y…

-No Akane, no pude protegerte y casi te pierdo, no intentes darle la vuelta a todo –dijo el chico melancólico –Pero por suerte, el guía me explicó la forma de recuperar tu vida. Tuve que luchar contra Saffron, lo-lo –el chico se atrancó, tragó duro y prosiguió- Yo lo maté, lo maté por ti, lo maté por intentar hacerte daño, por acercarse a ti… me volví… loco –paro unos segundos y prosiguió- Aunque no me arrepiento, no me siento mal por ser un asesino –terminó dubitativo y preocupado por la reacción de su prometida ante tal declaración.

-Ran-Ranma –musitó la peliazul- No eres un asesino, no vuelvas a decir algo así, me salvaste, nos salvaste a todos, era necesario. No tienes que sentirte culpable, no tienes la responsabilidad de nada, yo volvería a hacer lo mismo, volvería a anteponerme ante un ataque dirigido a ti, lo haría una y mil veces como tú lo has hecho para protegerme en tantas y tantas ocasiones.

-No digas eso, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, te lo ruego –suplicó Ranma- Me volví loco Akane –repitió más por necesidad que por otra cosa- Y en ese mismo instante me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a dejarte desprotegida, que te defendería con mi propia vida.

La chica se lanzó llorando hacia su prometido, no le había dicho que la amaba, no con esas palabras, pero había escuchado la declaración más bonita que podía imaginar. Ni en el mejor de los sueños Ranma había sido tan sincero.

-No llores niña boba, ¿no era esto lo que querías saber? –le dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Baka! –gimió entre sollozos- Nunca vas a tener que defenderme ni vas a tener que arriesgar tu vida, ahora estamos muy tranquilos, no vuelvas a mencionar eso.

-Akane, mírame –le casi-ordenó el chico- Mírame, por favor –la chica hizo lo que le pidió- Espero que nunca sea necesario, pero si fuera así, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo. Akane no dejaba de contemplar a su prometido y Ranma estaba embelesado observando la belleza de la chica quien, a pesar de haber llorado y tener los ojos colorados, seguía estando preciosa. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sentían la necesidad de estar cerca, de abrazarse, de besarse…

La cabeza de Akane daba vueltas "me quiere, debo estar tranquila, hace demasiadas cosas por mí, debe quererme…"

Ranma se debatía mentalmente "no, Akane no merece esto, necesito besarla, necesito tenerla, pero ella merece un hombre completo, no alguien como yo…"

De improviso sintieron un ruido en casa. La familia llegaba de casa de Katsumi y de Tofu.

Ambos chicos suspiraron, habían estado cerca. Ranma apoyó su frente sobre la de Akane y le dijo en voz baja.

-Me marcho, debes descansar, no le des vueltas a nada, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, todo se supera, ya verás –y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Ranma, sé que te ha costado, pero lo necesitaba –le contestó brindándole una sonrisa. El chico le correspondió y, sin hacer ruido salió por la ventana.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo cerca que habían estado de besarse. Akane feliz, por ese acercamiento y Ranma preocupado por no poder ofrecerle a su amada lo que, desde su punto de vista, ella realmente se merecía

**Aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo que deseo que sea de vuestro total y absoluto agrado. Gracias por todos los reviews, me animan a continuar.**


	8. El punto débil

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL PUNTO DÉBIL**

_Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo. Akane no dejaba de contemplar a su prometido y Ranma estaba embelesado observando la belleza de la chica quien, a pesar de haber llorado y tener los ojos colorados, seguía estando preciosa. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sentían la necesidad de estar cerca, de abrazarse, de besarse…_

_La cabeza de Akane daba vueltas "me quiere, debo estar tranquila, hace demasiadas cosas por mí, debe quererme…" _

_Ranma se debatía mentalmente "no, Akane no merece esto, necesito besarla, necesito tenerla, pero ella merece un hombre completo, no alguien como yo…"_

_De improviso sintieron un ruido en casa. La familia llegaba de casa de Katsumi y de Tofu._

_Ambos chicos suspiraron, habían estado cerca. Ranma apoyó su frente sobre la de Akane y le dijo en voz baja._

_-Me marcho, debes descansar, no le des vueltas a nada, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, todo se supera, ya verás –y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Gracias Ranma, sé que te ha costado, pero lo necesitaba –le contestó brindándole una sonrisa. El chico le correspondió y, sin hacer ruido, salió por la ventana._

_Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo cerca que habían estado de besarse. Akane feliz por ese acercamiento y Ranma preocupado por no poder ofrecerle a su amada lo que, desde su punto de vista, ella realmente se merecía._

Después de haber hablado, la relación de los chicos era mucho más relajada. Akane estaba dichosa por saber lo que realmente había ocurrido y por conocer la preocupación del chico hacia ella. Ranma por su parte se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque le preocupaba un acercamiento con Akane sin haberse desprendido de su maldición.

El torneo seguía su curso normal, Ranma competiría para ganar la semifinal y esperaba que al menos en esta ocasión los rivales fueran mejores, aún estaba ese enigmático chico del que no conocía su nombre.

Antes de volver al hotel de concentración cercano al pabellón deportivo donde se habían alojado la vez anterior, Nabiki los volvió a citar en el dojo para hablar del desarrollo del proceso competitivo.

-Bueno, en principio seguimos en la misma línea que antes –dijo la mediana de los Tendo- Seguiremos igual en la rueda de prensa, tú Ranma sigue con lo tuyo, vas bien –dijo quitándole importancia a la lucha para picar a su cuñado –y los demás seguiremos con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Con lo mío? –preguntó incrédulo Ranma- Nabiki, lo mío es TODO.

Nabiki comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Qué predecible eres cuñadito! –comentó riendo la chica- Me encanta que entres al trapo tan bien, jajajajaja.

-Siempre igual Tendo Nabiki –dijo Ranma resignado.

-La verdad es que a mí me gustaría comentarte algo, Ranma –dijo Moose- Es sobre la competencia.

-Bueno, eso sí que no es asunto mío –dijo Nabiki- Kuno, ¿vienes conmigo al salón?

-Ve tú primero, ahora te sigo, me voy a quedar hablando con los chicos un poco más, me interesa lo que quiere explicar Moose ¿ok? –contestó el kendoista.

-Como quieras Kuno-baby –respondió coquetamente la chica y se fue caminando contoneando las caderas.

Kuno quedó con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que se enamoraría locamente de la Reina del Hielo, como la llamaba antaño, pero lo que el muchacho no podía imaginar era el efecto que provocaba en la mediana de los Tendo, que estaba completa y profundamente rendida a los pies del chico aunque, claro, eso era algo que trataría de disimular por todos los medios. Ella nunca mostraría una debilidad ante nadie, eran muchos años de forjarse una reputación para echarla a perder…

-¿Y qué nos querías contar Moose? –preguntó intrigado el muchacho de la trenza.

-Es sobre ese tío del Torneo, he averiguado cosas sobre él –comentó el chino- Se llama Kento Ryosei.

-¿Averiguas el nombre del tío y nos reúnes para eso? –cuestionó incrédulo Kuno –Pensé que esto iba a ser más interesante.

-No es sólo eso, Kuno –replicó Ryoga- Ese tío no nos da buena espina desde el principio, tiene algo raro, no sé qué, pero tiene algo raro.

-Pues yo lo he averiguado –dijo Moose orgulloso- Llamé a China a la aldea porque había cosas que me extrañaban, tiene estilo chino en su lucha aún siendo japonés.

-Yo me di cuenta de eso desde el principio, pero a mí no me ha extrañado, yo lo tengo también –dijo Ranma- aunque es cierto que llevo desde los dos años viajando por media Asia con mi viejo y eso no es muy usual –reflexionó en voz alta el chico –Bueno, ¿y qué más has sabido?

-Le expliqué a Cologne lo que había visto y me confirmó lo que me esperaba: pertenece a la legendaria Escuela de Fucanglong, el dragón de los tesoros ocultos.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó fascinado Kuno.

-Pues que parte de su lucha es espiritual… y eso tiene su parte buena y su parte mala –continuó el chico-pato – Por una parte, no es tan diestro en el arte como Ranma, pero por otra, tiene que tener un alma oculta, alguna baza con la que jugar. Él ya sabe que es inferior a Ranma en la lucha, sin embargo sigue teniendo un aire de superioridad que no logro entender.

-Pues tenemos que averiguarlo, nada puede quedar al aire –dijo Ryoga- Ni que se piense que va a poder con nosotros.

-Estaremos atentos en todo momento –añadió Ranma- Aunque yo esté luchando, deberéis observar todo lo que hace por mí. Si todo sigue bien, no me enfrentaré con él hasta la final, nuestros caminos no se cruzan hasta entonces.

-Así será, mientras tú pelees con tu contrincante hoy, nosotros observaremos al resto de luchadores, en especial a este Kento, todo irá bien –dijo el chico-cerdo- Nada fallará, somos un buen equipo.

-No lo dudo –le contestó Ranma a su amigo- Nadie podrá con nosotros.

Moose sonrió satisfecho, Ranma había dejado de lado su ego y había empezado a hablar de equipo y a pluralizar, si ese Kento tenía tanto poder debía enfrentarse a todos ellos. Cologne le había advertido de la individualidad de la Escuela de Fucanglong y eso era algo que ellos no compartían. Ahora había que ver si realmente se enfrentarían en la final, debían superar semifinales.

Cuatro horas antes del combate habían llegado al hotel y tomado posesión de sus habitaciones. Nabiki les había dado el planning del día: tenían una hora para descansar antes de la rueda de prensa, tras ésta, una hora y media para prepararse para el combate. El encuentro con la prensa sería igual que en la ocasión anterior: nada de cuestiones personales.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa larga llena de micrófonos que se encontraba sobre una tarima. Ranma estaba en el centro, junto a él, a su izquierda, estaba Nabiki, al lado de ésta estaba el Doctor Tofu y al otro lado del chico de la trenza se encontraban Ryoga y Moose. Kuno permanecía de pie, debajo de la tarima, él era el que indicaba el orden de las preguntas. Junto a la puerta, de vez en cuando se asomaban Soun y Genma, dejándose ver como había ordenado Nabiki.

En la habitación de Nodoka se encontraban Akane, Katsumi, Ukyo y Shampoo viendo la retrasmisión de las entrevistas. La señora Saotome estaba emocionada de ver a su hijo en esa situación, no cabía en sí de gozo y orgullo.

-Señor Saotome ¿tiene preparada alguna estrategia a utilizar con su próximo contrincante? –preguntó un periodista.

-Bueno, no sé si exactamente se puede llamar estrategia, pero si es cierto que nos hemos preparado a conciencia para este combate –respondió amablemente el chico.

-Doctor Tofu, ¿cómo se encuentra de forma el Señor Saotome? –preguntó una chica.

-Pues creo que a la vista de todos ha quedado mostrado que se encuentra en un buen momento, sus resultados lo demuestran –contestó el galeno.

-Esta pregunta va dirigida a los señores Hibiki Ryoga y Zong Moose –dijo el periodista de mayor edad de todos los que se encontraban congregados en esa sala- ¿Creen tener edad y conocimientos suficientes para formar parte del equipo de un competidor de un torneo de este calibre?

-La verdad es que eso es algo que Ranma juzgó por sí mismo y creyó conveniente a la hora de formar su cuerpo técnico y creo que tanto Moose como yo se lo agradecemos –dijo Ryoga.

-¿Y cuáles son sus acreditaciones si puede saberse? –volvió a preguntar mordazmente el periodista.

-¿Y cuáles son las suyas para estar aquí sentado? –preguntó Moose para sorpresa de todos- Imagino que las correctas, ¿cierto? Pues las nuestras también.

El periodista se sorprendió ante la impertinencia del muchacho, Kuno, al percatarse de ello indicó a otro profesional para seguir cuestionando, pero la veda ya estaba abierta.

-Señor Saotome ¿Nos podría decir cuál es exactamente el nexo de unión entre usted y el Dojo Tendo? Es algo que nunca ha quedado claro –Le preguntó maquiavélicamente uno de los tantos periodistas que se encontraban concentrados.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal cuestión. A Akane se le salía el corazón del pecho, sabía que Ranma no era bueno en palabras y era capaz de soltar un _"es que me comprometieron con una marimacho…"_ o algo por ese estilo.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, Nabiki lo hizo por él:

-El Señor Saotome Ranma ha acreditado de forma oficial la relación entre él y el Dojo Tendo –dijo pausadamente- la Organización ya tiene el conocimiento y la justificación pertinente y necesaria. Por otra parte aclarar que no se contestarán preguntas sobre la vida privada o personal ni del Señor Saotome, ni de ninguno de los miembros de su equipo técnico. ¿Alguna cuestión más? –dijo mirando a los periodistas presentes- ¿No? Pues la rueda de prensa ha concluido, esperamos vernos en la rueda previa a la final. Muchas gracias a todos y todas por su presencia.

Nodoka, Katsumi, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo dio ese giro la entrevista? ¿Desde cuándo Moose tenía tan poco aguante? ¿De dónde había sacado Nabiki esa capacidad de resolución? Y lo más importante ¿por qué estaban empezando a cuestionar la relación de Ranma con el Dojo? ¿Sabrían algo del compromiso?

A los pocos minutos escucharon a los chicos hablar por el pasillo. Ranma se escuchaba indignado, no le había gustado en absoluto el rumbo que había tomado la rueda de prensa, no le gustaba que cuestionaran su honor y sus habilidades, y mucho menos la de sus amigos.

Las chicas se asomaron a la puerta del pasillo y vieron como se dirigían hacia la habitación de Ranma, la más grande al tratarse de una suite. Shampoo fue la primera en encaminarse hacia allá, no se lo quería perder, enseguida Ukyo y Akane fueron detrás.

-¡No me gusta, Nabiki, te digo que no me gusta y no volveré a sentarme en esa dichosa sala! –gritaba un furioso Ranma.

-Es tu obligación como participante, además, no sé qué te sorprende cuñadito, ya te dije que te harían ese tipo de preguntas –contestó completa y absolutamente relajada la castaña- Por cierto Moose, genial: mordaz, sagaz e impertinente. Eres bueno en esto ¿no te gustaría …?

-Nabiiiiiikiiiii –le cortó Akane al ver la cara de fastidio de su prometido –No bromees, además es normal que Ranma se sienta así, no está acostumbrado a la presión mediática. Ranma, debes tranquilizarte, te queda poco para el combate –dijo volviéndose hacia su prometido- Anda, vete a calentar y haz una kata que te relaje.

-Akane tiene razón, deberíamos irnos para prepararnos –añadió Ryoga

-Tienes razón, debemos marchar hacia el pabellón –dijo Ranma.

En ese momento fueron saliendo poco a poco de la habitación, las chicas se irían a arreglar y el equipo se encaminaría hacia el pabellón. Aún seguían comentado la famosa rueda de prensa.

-Yo creer que Moose hacer bien, ese periodista no gustarle a Shampoo, ser demasiado creído –decía la china mientras que salían de la habitación

-La verdad es que has estado espabilado Moose –añadía Ukyo- Nos hemos quedado sorprendidas.

-Ya está bien, no es para tanto, es que ese tío me tocó los huevos sembrando la duda –acató el chico-pato.

Así todos fueron saliendo de la suite. Antes de que la peliazul saliera, el chico de la trenza la llamó.

- Akane ¿puedes quedarte un momento? –le pidió Ranma a su prometida.

-Sí, dime Ranma –le dijo brindándole una sonrisa de esas que deja embobado al chico -¿Te ocurre algo?

-No es nada importante, es sólo ese hombre –dijo algo preocupado- La pregunta que me hizo…

Ranma quería saber cuánto le preocupaba que la gente supiera que estaban prometidos, después del verano irían a la universidad y, si se hacía público, la vida de la chica sería igual que en la escuela.

-Yo no te puedo garantizar si sabía sobre… -el chico tragó duro- sobre…

-¿Sobre el compromiso? –preguntó Akane extrañada, no podía saber por dónde iba el chico- ¿Y qué si lo sabe? ¿Tanto te preocupa? –cuestionó asustada la chica pensando que su prometido se avergonzaba de ella.

-¿A mí? –se sorprendió el muchacho de la trenza- Creo que no me estás entendiendo Akane: es por ti por quien me preocupo.

-¿Por mí? No entiendo la preocupación –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para que el chico no viera cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

Ranma, por una vez en su vida, se percató del malentendido que estaba surgiendo y del malestar que éste estaba creando en la chica.

-Kane –llamó cariñosamente el chico a su prometida mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda- Quiero evitar que la universidad se convierta en un nuevo Furinkan. Estamos empezando una nueva vida y eso sería como volver atrás. No quiero ser el responsable de un nuevo acoso, no malinterpretes lo que te estoy diciendo, por favor, no tengo malas intenciones.

Si bien Akane se sobresaltó al ser abrazada por el chico, tras sus palabras cerró los ojos sintiendo a su prometido cerca. Había sido una tonta, Ranma no lo decía porque se avergonzara de ella ni mucho menos, lo hacía porque se preocupaba y ella tan tonta creía que era por todo lo contrario.

-No pasa nada, Ranma –dijo mientras que ponía sus manos sobre las de su prometido- Lo que tenga que ser, será y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. No le demos vuelta a esto ahora, tienes un combate muy importante y debes prepararte.

-¿De verdad piensas que me tengo que preparar Akane? ¿Has visto el nivel que hay? –preguntó el chico con aire de suficiencia- Desde luego no confías en las habilidades de tu prometido –continuó adoptando una pose melodramática para romper la tensión del momento anterior.

-Eres de lo que no hay Saotome –dijo la chica rompiendo a reír.

-Venga, voy a prepararme. Te veré en las gradas ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó la chica- Que tengas suerte, aunque no la necesites –terminó sonriendo.

-Gracias –le dijo mientras que le deba un beso en la frente- Aunque no la necesite.

Y salió de la habitación para reunirse con su equipo.

En esta ocasión, el pabellón deportivo estaba organizado en dos secciones, en cada una de ellas y de forma simultánea, se llevarían a cabo los combates de semifinal, de los que saldrían los dos finalistas.

Ranma se enfrentaría con un chico de unos 18 años. Era casi de su altura, de cuerpo atlético y ágil. Aunque sabía que él era superior, no acabaría con él enseguida y esto lo hacía por dos motivos principales: el primero por respeto a su contrincante y el segundo porque habían convenido no mostrar las habilidades de Ranma desde el principio, debía ser más lento de lo normal, dejarse tocar y hacer ver cierta dificultad a la hora de vencer a su contrincante, con esto no revelarían toda la información sobre el muchacho.

Mientras que el combate se desarrollaba, Moose y Ryoga se paseaban por el resto de tatamis con la intención de recabar información sobre Kento Ryosei.

El extraño chico iba a luchar contra un mastodonte de 200 kilos, un hombre con una gran fuerza bruta pero evidentemente escaso en técnica y agilidad. Al comenzar el combate Moose y Ryoga se separaron, cada uno se colocó a un lado del cuadrilátero para no perderse nada de lo que allí aconteciera. Tenían una visión privilegiada, si algo sucedía no se escaparía de sus sentidos.

El combate comenzó y, contra todo pronóstico, Kento no se movió de su lugar, mientras que el hombre se acercaba a él de forma peligrosa, él permanecía quieto mirándolo fijamente. Cuando el gigante comenzó a atacar, él esquivaba con facilidad los golpes que éste intentaba asestarle, entre otros motivos por la lentitud con los que los ejecutaba debido, entre otras causas, al volumen del peleador. De repente el muchacho, dio un salto por detrás del contrario, dio una patada hacia atrás que impactó sobre la nuca del hombre y lo derrumbó. El gigantesco peleador se quedó en el suelo, tirado boca abajo y convulsionando. Kento, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió del tatami.

Ryoga y Moose se miraron asombrados, había algo que se les había pasado por alto, no entendían qué había ocurrido. Definitivamente eso no había sido normal. Deberían esperar y ver la grabación de Nabiki, ella, tan previsora y amante de las tecnologías, había encargado grabar todos los combates para poder ver con detenimiento las técnicas y estrategias usada por los participantes.

Mientras, Ranma había acabado de luchar y se dirigía hacia el túnel de vestuarios, allí se encontraban congregados sus familiares y amigos para darle la enhorabuena.

-¡Enhorabuena hijo! –exclamaba Nodoka mientras le abrazaba- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

-Mamá tranquila, no me abraces que estoy sudando –le contestó Ranma sonriendo y contento por poder compartir ese momento con su madre después de tanto tiempo separados.

-¡Has estado genial Ran-chan! –le decía Ukyo- ¡Ya estamos en la final! –gritaba contenta mientras se abrazaba a Shampoo.

Akane estaba detrás, en un segundo plano, mientras que todos se dirigían al vestuario, Ranma se quedó detrás mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con la camiseta que se acababa de quitar.

-Enhorabuena, has estado genial –le dijo al chico.

-Gracias –le contestó el muchacho- No estarás nerviosa ¿verdad? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy muy contenta por ti –le decía mientras se encaminaban hacia el vestuario.

Desde el fondo del túnel dos ojos observaban a los chicos y se fijaba en la forma de expresarse y mirarse. Era una fuente de información muy valiosa, lo que estaba viendo le ofrecía un amplio espectro de posibilidades, pero sobre todo, le daba la llave de la victoria, la forma de ganar…

Habían quedado en comer todos juntos en el restaurante del hotel, la organización del torneo había fijado la fecha de la final para diez días después con el propósito de organizar un evento de cierre y de dar mayor publicidad a la competición. Por ello habían decidido quedarse allí hospedados un día más para poder disfrutar de las piscinas climatizadas que había en el residencial. Gracias a la climatización, ninguno tendría problemas con su maldición y podrían pasar una buena tarde.

Después de comer estuvieron bañándose y tomando el sol por un buen rato. Akane, como no sabía, nadar apenas bajaba los escalones de la piscina, por su parte, Shampoo y los chicos estaban encantados de poder bañarse sin problemas.

-¡Akane ven al agua! –gritaba Ukyo- ¡La temperatura es deliciosa! –le insistía

-Estoy cansada Ukyo, ya me he bañado suficiente –se justificaba la chica.

La verdad es que no se sentía muy a gusto en el agua, le daba bastante miedo, no había tenido buenas experiencias cuando era pequeña y aprender a nadar era una de sus asignaturas pendientes, por lo que al rato de estar tumbada al sol, decidió irse para la habitación.

-Chicos, me voy arriba, ya estoy cansada de estar aquí –avisó a sus amigos.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Ranma que se había acercado al borde de la piscina- Podrías bañarte, yo no dejaría que te ahogarás, no tienes que privarte del agua por ser torpe –le dijo intentando enfadarla.

-No me vas a enfadar, baka presuntuoso –le contestó la chica- Es que no se me apetece estar en remojo hasta que me salgan escamas.

-La verdad es que ya estoy arrugándome –dijo el chico mirándose los dedos de las manos- Además es tarde. Si pretendemos salir a algún sitio, no creo que estemos mucho tiempo más aquí.

-Me voy a dar una ducha –dijo la chica mientras cogía su bolso y su toalla.

Ranma se quedó mirando a su prometida. Su pelo aún estaba mojado y le caía a media espalda. Sus piernas, largas y bien contoneadas daban paso a un cuerpo de escándalo, sobre todo con ese precioso bikini celeste. Definitivamente era preciosa. Cada día se sentía más afortunado de estar prometido a ella. Era una de las cosas buenas que había hecho su padre (aunque nunca se lo confesaría).

Akane salió de la zona de las piscinas y se encaminó al ascensor, pulsó el botón y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran. Entró y marcó el séptimo piso. Antes de que se volvieran a cerrar, entró un chico: Kento Ryosei. Akane se sorprendió de que no marcara ningún piso, por lo que ella sabía, la séptima planta estaba prácticamente ocupada por su familia y amigos.

Al terminar el trayecto, ambos salieron del elevador. Akane tiró hacia la izquierda donde se encontraban la habitación que compartía con Nabiki, la habitación de Katsumi y su esposo y la suite de Ranma y la de Kuno. El chico la siguió y, cuando giró la esquina, la acorraló contra la pared.

-Así que tú eres la niñita de Saotome –le dijo acercándose a una distancia imprudente- Eres su punto débil –continuó con una voz que a Akane le pareció asquerosa.

-Déjeme, no sé qué está diciéndome –comenzó a decir la chica aterrada.

-No voy a dejarte –le dijo acercándose –No por ahora –y le lamió la cara.

Akane comenzó a hacer fuerzas para marcharse y consternada se dio cuenta que el chico ejercía presión sobre sus brazos, una presión que le impedía moverse.

-A Saotome le gustará saber lo bien que nos lo estamos pasando –le dijo al oído -¿o no se lo contarás?

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella apareció Nabiki con Kuno.

-¡AKANE! –gritó asustada- ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!

Kuno salió corriendo tras el muchacho que saltó por uno de los ventanales del pasillo del hotel.

Akane se quedó quieta, en shock, hasta que comenzó a temblar y a deslizarse hasta el suelo.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane mírame! –le ordenó Nabiki- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese tío?

Akane, como pudo, negó con la cabeza.

-Kuno, llama a Ranma, dile que Akane no se encuentra bien –le pidió a su novio- No le digas nada de lo que has visto, hay que contarle las cosas con cuidado.

-¿Seguro que quieres que os deje solas? –dijo Kuno- Al menos déjame que os lleve a la habitación.

-No hace falta, corre, ve a por Ranma –le insistió- Akane, cariño, vamos a la habitación, ya está todo bien, yo estoy contigo y Ranma viene en camino. Vamos hermanita. –le dijo mientras que la ponía en pie y la metía en la habitación.

Antes de que Kuno pudiera explicarle nada, Ranma corría como un loco hacia la habitación de su prometida.

-¡Akane! ¡Nabiki! –gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta -¡Abridme la puerta!

-Ranma –dijo Nabiki al verlo.

-¿Y Akane? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Otra vez se encuentra mal? –preguntó impaciente.

Desde el cuarto de baño se podía escuchar a Akane vomitar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Otra vez está enferma? –insistía el muchacho.

-Ranma esto es complicado –dijo Nabiki tratando de sonar tranquila- Debes prometerme que no vas a reaccionar violentamente y me vas a dejar explicarte.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre Nabiki? ¿De qué estás hablando? –empezó a perder los nervios.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salió una muy perjudicada Akane.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? –le preguntó a su prometida.

Akane, al ver a Ranma, se derrumbó y se abrazó a él llorando desconsoladamente.

-Nabiki, por favor, explícame qué le pasa –pidió el chico angustiado.

-Cuando he salido del ascensor … -paró Nabiki intentando medir sus palabras- Akane estaba en el pasillo y… Ranma, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada.

-¡Nabiki dime de una vez que ha pasado! ¡Mira a Akane! ¡Dios! ¡¿Nadie me va a decir qué ha ocurrido? –gritó exasperado el muchacho.

-Pues Kento –prosiguió la chica- Kento Ryosei la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritó un enfurecido Ranma- ¿Qué te ha hecho Akane? ¡Habla! –le insitía a su prometida que no paraba de llorar -¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!

Ranma intentó salir de la habitación, pero Akane se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-Ahora no, Ranma, no me dejes sola, por favor –dijo entre sollozos.

-Ranma, deja a Kento, lo importante ahora es mi hermana, está muy asustada –dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón- Yo me voy fuera y se lo intentaré explicar con cuidado a los demás, no me fio de la reacción de ninguno. Les diré que no os molesten –y dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Ranma seguía abrazando a Akane como si se le fuera la vida, otra vez había estado en peligro y él, tontamente, se estaba bañando en la piscina, si la hubiera acompañado no se habría dado esa situación. Kento Ryosei no lo sabía, pero había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Akane se aferraba a él llorando. Ranma la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama, después se recostó junto a ella.

-Ya está Kane, estoy aquí contigo –le susurraba al oído- Quien quiera hacerte daño debe matarme primero, no te voy a dejar sola.

Poco a poco la chica se fue calmando, su respiración se fue normalizando, aunque seguía abrazada a su prometido.

-He pasado mucho miedo, Ranma –confesó la chica- Nunca he estado tan asustada.

-Akane lo siento –dijo el chico- Todo esto es por mi culpa, no te traigo más que problemas: primero Yusenko y ahora esto.

-No digas eso, no eres el culpable del mal hacer de los demás –replicó Akane- Además, lo tenía premeditado, estaba esperando el momento y ese podía ser cualquiera.

-¿Premeditado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me dijo que yo era tu punto débil, que sabía que no te iba a gustar lo que él iba a hacer –dijo la chica apretando la camisa de Ranma entre sus manos –Quería hacerte daño a través de mi.

-No sabe lo que ha hecho, se va a enfrentar a un calvario, así me cueste la vida va a pagar lo que te ha hecho.

Akane se incorporó de la cama.

-Ranma, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería, no merece la pena –le rogaba la peliazul.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –le dijo un enfurecido Ranma – Va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho y no es un tema que esté en discusión. Ahora no te preocupes, debes relajarte y después bajar a comer algo, no quiero que te enfermes.

De repente sonó el móvil del chico. Era Nabiki.

-Dime Nabiki –contestó Ranma- Ok, aquí estaremos –y colgó el teléfono- Es tu hermana, dice que todos vienen hacia aquí.

Al los cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Ranma se levantó a abrir y se vio empujado hacia un lado por Shampoo y Ukyo.

-¡Akane! –gritaron al unísono -¿Estar bien Akane? –preguntó Shampoo angustiada- No creer lo que tu hermana contar, ser un desgraciado.

-Cariño ¿cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Ukyo- No te preocupes por nada, no va a pasar nada malo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Akane asintió y respondió a sus amigas.

-Ha sido un mal rato, pero ya ha pasado todo, tranquilas y gracias por preocuparos.

-No, Akane, no ha pasado todo –le dijo Ryoga- No dejarás que esto pase ¿verdad Ranma?

-Por supuesto que no. Kento Ryosei va a desear no haber nacido –respondió Ranma.

-Creo que es una trampa –soltó de improviso Nabiki –Y quiere que caigas en ella.

-¿Una trampa? –preguntó Shampoo adelantándose a los demás- Deber explicarte mejor, Nabiki.

-Por lo que me contó mi hermana, Kento le dijo que ella era el punto débil de Ranma, por lo tanto, sabe cuál será tu reacción –explicó la chica- Que me corten una mano si lo que intenta no es que le pegues y te descalifiquen ¿si no por qué iba a estar sentado en el hall del hotel tranquilamente?

-¡¿Qué está ahí abajo? –gritó Ryoga

-Tranquilos, es muy astuto, el hall está lleno de cámaras de seguridad –añadió Kuno- Si le hacéis algo, quedará grabado y os eliminarían automáticamente sin posibilidad de luchar en la final.

-Yo también pienso que no os equivocáis –dijo Moose- Kento sabe que Ranma es más poderoso que él. ¿Os acordáis que dije que tenía un as bajo la manga? Yo no me apuesto una mano, sino las dos a que su virtud es la exploración de los sentimientos. Estoy deseando ver el vídeo del combate de hoy y seguro podremos observar cómo le dice algo a su contrincante, no es normal que se quedara paralizado y perdiera de esa forma.

-Eso no es problema, mañana cuando lleguemos a Nerima lo veremos –dijo Nabiki- Ahora vamos a cenar y a descansar, el día ha sido muy denso.

-Yo no tengo hambre –dijo Akane- Sólo quiero ducharme y descansar. Id vosotros a cenar.

-Está bien, pediré comida al servicio de habitaciones y cenaré, porque vas a cenar algo, contigo –casi ordenó Ranma- Nabiki, si puedes me haces el favor de pedir un futón en recepción, yo me quedaré aquí con vosotras esta noche.

-No hace falta cuñadito, yo duermo con mi Kuno-baby, no necesitas nada, puedes usar mi cama.

-Ok, pero que no trascienda, no quiero encima que nuestros padres den la lata –sentenció el chico- Esperadme aquí que voy a por algo para cambiarme, no dejéis sola a Akane.

La chica apenas parpadeaba por la situación, la determinación de su prometido la dejaba a cuadros. Al menos había conseguido la cosa un fuera a peor.

Shampoo y Ukyo no pusieron ninguna pega a la decisión de Ranma, algo que, pese a las circunstancias, no le pasó desapercibido a Nabiki.

Todos se fueron de la habitació dejando solos a Ranma y a Akane.

-¿No te ibas a bañar? –pues aprovecha ahora antes de que llegue la comida- Yo también quiero ducharme, quiero quitarme el cloro de la piscina.

-Ok, ve pidiendo algo para comer –le dijo mientras cogía sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia el baño.

**Aquí os dejo la nueva entrada, me ha costado un poco escribirla, porque no quería que fuera demasiado larga.**

**La verdad es que la cosa se pone interesante, Kento Ryosei no sabe en qué berenjenal se ha metido (como dicen aquí en Andalucía).**

**Gracias por sus reviews: Linaakane, Sunako-koike, Nonahere, Rutabi y Luniitaturksa, espero vuestros comentarios, me animan a continuar.**

**Un saludo a todos y espero que la musa de la inspiración me llegue pronto y me permita actualizar seguido.**


	9. La venganza

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA VENGANZA**

_-Está bien, pediré comida al servicio de habitaciones y cenaré, porque vas a cenar algo, contigo –casi ordenó Ranma- Nabiki, si puedes me haces el favor de pedir un futón en recepción, yo me quedaré aquí con vosotras esta noche._

_-No hace falta cuñadito, yo duermo con mi Kuno-baby, no necesitas nada, puedes usar mi cama._

_-Ok, pero que no trascienda, no quiero encima que nuestros padres den la lata –sentenció el chico- Esperadme aquí que voy a por algo para cambiarme, no dejéis sola a Akane._

_La chica apenas parpadeaba por la situación, la determinación de su prometido la dejaba a cuadros. Al menos había conseguido que la cosa no fuera a peor._

_Shampoo y Ukyo no pusieron ninguna pega a la decisión de Ranma, algo que, pese a las circunstancias, no le pasó desapercibido a Nabiki._

_Todos se fueron de la habitación dejando solos a Ranma y a Akane._

_-¿No te ibas a bañar? pues aprovecha ahora antes de que llegue la comida. Yo también quiero ducharme, quiero quitarme el cloro de la piscina._

_-Ok, ve pidiendo algo para comer –le dijo mientras cogía sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia el baño._

Akane se metió en el cuarto de baño, necesitaba despejarse, se dio una ducha y después se metió en la bañera. Allí pensó todo lo que había pasado en ese día tan extraño. En primer lugar Ranma se había clasificado para la final del torneo de Artes Marciales más importante del mundo, después su próximo rival había intentado abusar de ella y por último, y no por ello menos importante, había tenido que frenar a su prometido para que no moliera a palos a aquel tipo. Y ahora él estaba allí, en su habitación, empecinado en dormir con ella para velar por su seguridad ¿Cómo se supone que debe reaccionar? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo se debe comportar? Definitivamente intentaría ser ella misma, al fin y al cabo llevaban más de cinco años viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo el mismo techo y, en varias ocasiones, habían compartido tienda de campaña en las acampadas que realizaba con la familia y amigos, esto no tenía porqué ser diferente.

Cuando acabó de asearse, salió del baño con un pijama de verano que le regaló Nodoka por su último cumpleaños, era un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes con un bonito estampado de colores sobre un fondo lila. Al salir, el chico se le quedó mirando. Su pelo mojado y el revelador pijama le hacían verse hermosa.

-¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó retóricamente el muchacho de la trenza- Ahora voy a ducharme yo, no abras la puerta hasta que yo salga, aunque sea la comida –ordenó.

-Ranma no hay que exagerar, creo que yo puedo atender a la persona que nos traiga la cena –contestó la chica enfadada.

-No –dijo secamente el chico- No abrirás ¿de acuerdo? Akane, no te lo estoy pidiendo.

-¿Me estás ordenando? –cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente a su prometido- ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir Ranma? –dijo cada vez más enfadada.

-Exacto –contestó con total tranquilidad- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó hace un par de horas? –terminó diciendo mientras que se iba al baño- Ni se te ocurra abrir.

Akane no recordaba una conversación igual en su vida, ni su padre cuando ella era pequeña había sido tan autoritario. Sabía que Ranma era celoso, pero eso era pasarse, estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa y no se lo iba a permitir. Nadie la trataba como un objeto. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Enfadada se levantó a abrir, pero antes de llegar, Ranma salía del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado y una toalla en la cintura. Era un dios griego, ese torso definido, su pelo suelto casi por la cintura,… era una visión espectacular, pero no se debía desviar, la había tratado como si no tuviera criterio, como si no fuera nadie.

En la puerta, un chico entregó la comida. Al cerrar la puerta y volverse, Ranma supo que la cosa no iba bien, Akane no le estaba brindando una mirada muy agradable. Decidió ignorarla, su seguridad no era un tema a debate, volvió a entrar en el baño y se puso unos pantalones. Al salir, su prometida estaba en la ventana mirando el paisaje.

-Vamos a comer –dijo el chico obviando cualquier mal rollo entre ellos.

-Come tú, yo no tengo ganas –le contestó secamente.

-Vamos, Akane, no seas así –le dijo intentando conciliar.

-¿Qué no sea como, Ranma? Acabas de anularme, de tratarme como un objeto y ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres que todo sea normal?

-Akane, por favor …–le dijo poniéndose en pie

-¡¿Por favor qué Ranma? –dijo elevando la voz- ¡¿Te has parado a pensar en mi?

-¡¿Qué si pienso en ti? –contestó el muchacho- ¡¿Crees que he pensado en alguien más que en ti? ¡¿De verdad dudas de en quién he pensado? –Ranma no controlaba lo que decía, había aguantado su ira durante demasiado tiempo- ¡Todo lo hago por ti! –le gritó a la muchacha- Si no recuerdas mal, hasta he matado por ti. –dijo esto último bajando la voz para no ser oído.

Akane rompió a llorar, se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus piernas. A Ranma se le partió el corazón, no sabía cómo ni porqué habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero debía solucionarlo, esto tenía que terminar.

-Kane… -la llamó mientras que se arrodillaba en el suelo ante ella –Mírame, por favor –dijo mientras le metía su pelo suelto por detrás de la oreja- deja de llorar, perdóname, he sido demasiado brusco. Esto se me va de las manos, me gustaría salir y darle la paliza de su vida al desgraciado de Kento, pero no quiero dejarte sola, tampoco quiero que corras riesgos. Perdóname, he sido demasiado posesivo, pero todo lo he hecho por ti, todo lo hago siempre por ti, no lo dudes.

Akane lo miró fijamente a los ojos, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, no podía parar de llorar, acarició la cara de su prometido y se volvió a derrumbar entre sus brazos, llorando como una niña pequeña. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que la chica se calmó.

-Ranma, vamos a comer, se va a enfriar la comida –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara y le sonreía al chico- Ya estoy mejor.

-No, Akane, no estás mejor, no sé porqué te empeñas en disimular, no hace falta, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –le dijo mientras que le acariciaba la cara.

-Déjalo, poco a poco lo superaré y si necesito algo o estoy mal, no dudaré en decírtelo, sé que estás ahí para lo que necesite –le confesó mientras que sentía la cálida mano de su prometido sobre su mejilla- Ahora vamos a comer ¿vale?

Ambos se levantaron y estuvieron comiendo pizza, al acabar Ranma le preguntó si quería ver con ella la rueda de prensa, Nabiki se la había grabado y le había ordenado (sí, ordenado) que la viera para recordar por dónde iban los tiros. Akane accedió, la verdad es que quería ver la expresión de su prometido cuando se observara y recordara todo lo que le habían preguntado a él y a los demás. Al terminar de verla Ranma estaba anonadado.

-¡Hay que joderse! –exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Ranma! –le riñó, mientras que aguantaba, la risa su prometida- No seas tan mal hablado.

-Perdona Akane –se disculpó el chico- Pero no me negarás que la situación es de cojones.

-¡Ranma! –volvió a exclamar para carcajearse de la risa –Sí, la verdad es que todo fue un tanto extraño – decía entre risas.

-No te rías Tendo o me las vas a pagar –le dijo Ranma comenzando a contagiarse de la risa de la chica.

-Lo… lo… lo si… lo siento… jajaja… pero no puedo parar… jajajaja –decía como podía- Tu cara…jajajaja…tu cara era un poema…jajaja.

-Akaneeeeee –decía en tono "amenazador" –Deja de reírte –continuaba entre risas.

-No…jajaja…no puedo…. –continuaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te vas a reír de verdad –y se tiró sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajaj…Ranma…jajajaja… para por favor…jajajaja… paraaaa –decía sin poder aguantarse.

Ranma paró y ambos se quedaron mirando mientras acababan de reírse.

-Gracias por hacer que me ría y ayudarme en todo –le dijo mientras que se recostaba sobre su pecho.

-De nada -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Lo hago con mucho gusto. Y ahora a dormir, ya es tarde.

La habitación era muy grande, estaba acondicionada con una pequeña estancia con un sofá y dos sillones, un cuarto de baño muy amplio y dos camas de matrimonio separadas por una mesita de noche. Ranma acompañó a Akane hacia su cama y se sentó junto a ella mientras que se acomodaba para dormir.

En ese instante, el chico comenzó a hacerse su característica trenza, Akane se le quedó mirando, era raro ver al muchacho con el pelo suelto, estaba, si era posible, aún más atractivo.

-Aún tienes el pelo mojado, no es bueno que te hagas la trenza hasta que no esté seco –le recomendó la chica.

-Llevo haciéndolo así toda mi vida –le contestó- Bueno, desde que el maestro Happosai me libró del endemoniado bigote del dragón.

-Pues no debes –dijo Akane mientras que se arrodillaba sobre la cama para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Ranma y le soltaba la trenza- Debes esperar a que se seque –y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, ante esta acción el chico se comenzó a relajar.

-Kane, sabes que no me gusta que me toquen el pelo –le decía con los ojos cerrados.

-No creo que sea así, te veo muy relajado –le respondió de forma burlona.

-La verdad es que consigues conmigo lo que nadie ha logrado –le dijo simulando enfado el chico- Incluso hacerme salir del Nekoken. Realmente eres especial.

Después de un rato de ese modo, la chica le hizo la trenza y se volvió a recostar. Ranma se fue a levantar pero la chica le dijo algo.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta que me quede dormida, no quiero estar sola –le pidió

-Ok, pero voy a bajar las persianas, cuando amanezca entrará demasiada luz –le dijo.

-Pero no las bajes completamente, no me gusta la oscuridad, deja que se filtre la luz de la luna, así podré ver algo.

-Eres como una niña pequeña –le reclamó su prometido- ¿Es que acaso no estoy yo aquí? –terminó de decirle mientras que hacía lo que la chica le había pedido y se sentaba junto a ella en su cama- Por cierto, ¿Nabiki siempre duerme con Kuno? –preguntó intrigado.

-Sí, desde que nos hospedamos aquí la primera vez me dijo que iba a dormir con él y que no se lo dijera a Papá –le contestó- A ella le da igual todo, hace siempre lo que le place, imagina si mi padre se entera que no está conmigo, pufff, la que se puede liar…

-Imagino –dijo el muchacho pensativo- Pero ella es mayor y sabe lo que hace. Ahora duerme y descansa, ha sido un día muy largo.

Ranma se quedó junto a su prometida hasta que se quedó dormida, después se recostó sobre su cama y maldijo a Kento durante un buen rato, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera, había osado hacerle daño a su prometida, era hombre muerto, deseaba que llegara el día de la final para desahogarse, ahora le quedaba entrenar para aquel momento y, por supuesto, no dejar a Akane sola ni desprotegida. Así se quedó dormido hasta que algo le despertó.

-Ranma… -susurró la chica- Ranma ¿duermes?

El chico se levantó como un resorte

-¿Akane? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó angustiado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz del sol se filtraba por la persiana que habían dejado semiabiertas por el miedo de la chica.

-Sí, sólo es que tengo miedo, me he despertado angustiada… –dijo la peliazul- ¿Puedo echarme aquí a tu lado? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo un muy asustado por la situación pero intentando mantener la calma y sonar indiferente, Ranma.

Akane se tumbó a su lado, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para no rozarse, pero Ranma sabía que eso no era suficiente, así que, guardando las distancias, le cogió la mano a su prometida para que se tranquilizara, debía estar tremendamente asustada cuando le había realizado esa petición.

-Ahora duerme tranquila, aún es temprano –le dijo en voz baja- Yo estoy aquí contigo, no te va a pasar nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo la respiración tranquila de la chica que se había quedado dormida.

-Pues sí que soy un sedante… –murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sola en la cama, se incorporó y vio a su prometido haciendo flexiones en el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! –exclamó el chico de buen humor- Ya he pedido el desayuno, dentro de un rato tendremos que estar abajo para marcharnos, cuando llegue Nabiki iré a por mis cosas y después bajamos juntos ¿ok? –dijo intentando sonar de buen humor para aplacar los ánimos.

-Buenos días –le contestó la chica sorprendida- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las diez de la mañana pero como he visto que ya lo tenías todo recogido, he pensado que era mejor dejarte dormir un rato más, se te veía muy guapa –dijo provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

Así desayunaron y esperaron la llegada de Nabiki que al entrar no se cortó en comentarios.

-¡Ey! ¡Buenos días pareja! ¿Habéis dormido bien o habéis aprovechado el tiempo? –preguntó suspicaz.

-¡Nabiki! –contestó Akane sonrojada- ¡Siempre igual!

Nabiki le dio un beso en la mejilla, realmente lo había pasado muy mal, se llevó toda la noche llorando recostada sobre Kuno, que no paró de consolarla. La imagen que había presenciado había sido horrorosa: su hermana pequeña siendo acorralada por un hombre ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera llegado? No quería ni pensarlo, lo que sí había pensado era en la venganza, ya se encargaría de ver sufrir a Kento, ayudaría a su cuñado en todo lo necesario para que así fuera, al fin y al cabo, nada se le escapa a Nabiki Tendo, nada…

-Ya he hablado con nuestros padres y con Katsumi y Tofu –dijo la mediana de los Tendo- He suavizado la situación y les he dicho que no os digan nada, que todo está solucionado. Entenderás que Katsumi y la tía Nodoka hablen contigo Akane, pero eso es el menor de los males, por lo menos os he librado de los dos dramáticos –dijo esto último bromeando.

-Está bien –dijo Ranma- Voy a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas, ahora vuelvo a por vosotras.

-No hace falta, me he informado y Kento se fue anoche –explicó Nabiki.

-De igual forma me gustaría bajar con vosotras, no me negaréis el placer ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Como quieras –dijo Nabiki alzando una ceja- Por cierto, esta misma tarde veremos los combates ¿de acuerdo? Ya he citado en casa a Moose y a Ryoga ¿Viste la rueda de prensa?

-Sí, la vi –contestó resignado.

Ante esto los dos chicos comenzaron a reír. Nabiki los miró extrañada, a esos dos no había quien los entendiera.

Por la tarde, en la Casa Tendo…

-¿Veis? Ya os dije que había pasado algo raro- dijo Moose mientras veían la grabación del combate de Kento- Ahí, en ese momento le ha dicho algo a ese tío.

-Sí, es cierto, ¿os dais cuenta de que se ha quedado durante unos segundos extasiado? Ahí es donde ha bajado la guardia –completó Ryoga- Por favor Nabiki, dale hacia atrás, ponlo otra vez.

-Justo ahí –dijo Moose parando la imagen- ¿Te das cuenta Ranma?

-Sí, me he dado cuenta –contestó el muchacho- Pero ¿qué ha podido ser? ¿Qué le ha podido decir? No es normal que un luchador se quede en ese estado, es normal que nos digamos cosas y nos retemos luchando, nunca nadie se ha quedado traspuesto, lo normal es que pierdan los nervios, se irriten, ¿pero quedarse en shock? Debe ser algo muy fuerte.

-Y yo lo voy a averiguar –dijo con convicción Nabiki- No os quepa la más mínima duda.

Ranma miró a su cuñada, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, desde luego Kento la había cagado, pero no sólo con él, sino con Nabiki, en un momento dado no sabía quien le daría más miedo si la fuerza de un luchador o la astucia de la chica.

-Ahora hay que hablar con Akane –sentenció la chica- Hay que saber qué le dijo y qué hizo Kento exactamente.

-Sí, pero quién es el valiente que le pregunta -dijo Kuno- Ahora está tranquila ¿quién es capaz de remover toda la mierda otra vez?

-Yo hablaré con ella si es necesario –se ofreció Moose- Conmigo se sincera muy a menudo.

-No, seré yo quien hable con ella -sentenció Ranma- Es mi obligación y mi deber.

-Pero Ranma, tú estás en un estado difícil, lo que ella te diga podría alterarte –intentó hacerle recapacitar Moose.

-He visto como lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, la he sentido temblar de miedo, -ante esta declaración Nabiki se estremeció- ya no hay nada que me desequilibre ni que me haga perder los nervios, si no lo he matado ya, no creo que lo haga, además, Akane me pidió que no lo hiciera y le voy a hacer caso. Yo hablaré con ella y le pediré que me cuente cómo fue todo, pero me tenéis que dar tiempo, no es tan fácil, lo ha pasado muy mal.

-Ranma, sólo quedan 9 días para el combate y debemos prepararnos, es necesario empezar cuanto antes –le dijo Ryoga.

-Lo sé Ryoga, lo sé, pero eso no me importa ahora –dijo el muchacho de la trenza.

-Está bien, tómate tu tiempo pero habla con mi hermana –añadió Nabiki- Kuno y yo averiguaremos más sobre el combate y qué le dijo exactamente ese desgraciado a su contrincante. En un par de días nos volvemos a reunir.

Katsumi había ido a hablar con su hermana, le preguntó cómo estaba y la estuvo consolando un buen rato. Después de dejarla tranquila bajó a la cocina. Nada más abrir el frigorífico sintió náuseas, así que se apresuró en ir al baño. Por el camino se encontró con Ranma, al que apartó bruscamente a un lado para llegar a su objetivo. El chico se quedó perplejo ante la fuerza de la dulce muchacha. Al escucharla vomitar se detuvo en la puerta para preguntarle por su estado.

-¿Katsumi te encuentras mal? –le preguntó el muchacho a su cuñada.

-Sí, no es nada malo –le contestó la chica con su característica sonrisa- No te preocupes.

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre Akane, pero no veía el momento.

-Pues podrías acompañarme al mercado, quiero hacerle una comida especial y me hacen falta algunas cosas, por el camino podríamos hablar.

-Me parece perfecto –contestó Ranma.

-¿Cómo la has visto hoy? –le preguntó Ranma a Katsumi mientras caminaban por la calle- Me tiene muy preocupado.

-Creo que está tranquila, de vez en cuando se asusta al recordarlo, pero está bien.

-Debo hablar con ella, tiene que contarme con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió, debo estar alerta para el combate y para defenderla, pero creo que es contraproducente hacerle revivir el momento, aún está muy reciente.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella y eso está bien, de hecho me tranquiliza saber que la cuidas, pero no debes olvidar que mi hermanita es una mujer fuerte, ha superado muchos reveses en su vida y siempre ha salido airosa. Estoy segura de que será capaz de ayudarte, además, si me dices cuándo vais a hablar, después aprovecharía yo para daros una noticia que seguro le quitará las penas.

-¿Una noticia? ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Uff, Ranma, qué poco perspicaz eres! –exclamó dulcemente Katsumi- Hace un rato me oíste vomitar ¿no sabes por qué puede ser?

-¿No estarás…?

-Sí –contestó tímidamente la muchacha.

-Jajajaja ¡me alegro muchísimo! –dijo mientras que la abrazaba levantándola del suelo- ¡Un sobrino! ¡Voy a tener un sobrino!

-O sobrina, también puede ser una niña.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Por fin una buena noticia! ¡Pero dame la bolsa! ¿Cómo no me has dicho que la cargue yo? ¡No debes hacer esfuerzos! ¿Qué pensaría Tofu si supiera que no te ayudo?

-Tranquilo, no seas exagerado, sólo estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma.

-¿Entonces hablo hoy con Akane y después le das la gran noticia?

-Me parece una buena idea, eso contrarrestará el disgusto de revivirlo todo. Ranma, –dijo la chica cesando de caminar- muchas gracias por tomarte tanto interés por mi hermana, ahora sí parece que las cosas van mejor entre vosotros. Me alegro de todo corazón.

-No me des las gracias, tú sabes de más porqué lo hago, eres muy buena observadora –confesó el chico.

Después de comer Ranma le pidió a Akane que fueran al Dojo, necesitaba hablar con ella. Nabiki le dijo que se encargaría personalmente de que nadie los molestara. El chico decidió sentarse cerca del altar como intentando que los dioses y sus antepasados le dieran la fuerza necesaria a él y a Akane para llevar a cabo la conversación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –le dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Mejor, gracias, poco a poco se me va el miedo. Hoy Katsumi ha estado hablando conmigo, es curioso el efecto que provoca en mí –explicó la chica- Sólo tiene que mirarme para saber cómo estoy, es por eso que la echo tanto de menos- dijo mientras le sonreía a su prometido. Cuando éste iba a replicar ella le contestó- Aunque es cierto que tú haces muy llevadera su ausencia. También he hablado con Nabiki –Ranma se tensó- viene a verme todos los días ¡incluso se ha ofrecido a dormir conmigo! La pobre se llevó un buen susto con lo que vio ¿sabes? Hay veces que pienso que no sé a quién debe temerle más Kento si a ti o a Nabiki, no me gustaría estar en su lugar…

Ranma se quedó sorprendido, su prometida no podía dejar de pensar en los demás ni en esta circunstancia, anteponía a Nabiki ante sus propios sentimientos ¡incluso se compadecía del gilipollas de Kento! Simplemente era perfecta, la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida y de la que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos.

-¿Te dijo algo más tu hermana? –preguntó dubitativo.

-Sí, me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo, que necesitabas que te contara todo sobre el… incidente –respondió la peliazul.

Ranma por respuesta le apretó la mano.

-Akane, no es necesario si no…

-Sí es necesario –cortó de forma tajante la chica- No te preocupes Ranma, puedo hacerlo. No te puedo negar que es doloroso, pero por desgracia recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que hizo y me dijo y, si es necesario para el torneo, te lo contaré.

-El torneo me importa una mierda, Akane –se sinceró el chico- Sólo quiero hacerle pagar por lo que te ha hecho.

-Ranma yo no necesito venganza, lo que necesito ya lo tengo. Te tengo a ti que te preocupas por mí, a mis hermanas, a tu madre, a mis amigos que no han parado de llamarme (a veces en exceso), ni te imaginas lo preocupada que está Shampoo…

-Lo sé, conmigo también ha hablado, como buena amazona sólo clama venganza –dijo sonriendo.

-Pues eso, no hace falta una venganza ni un ataque desmesurado, no me importa ese tío, pero si me importas tú y no quiero que te llenes de sangre por mi culpa.

-No lo entiendes Akane, yo soy así, soy un artista marcial y sé hasta dónde llegan los límites, tengo una deuda de honor, Kento ha cruzado una línea que ningún artista debe pasar… -Ranma se cayó, la conversación estaba siendo más dura de lo que creía. Akane le apretó la mano con fuerza y comenzó a contarle.

-Yo subí de la piscina, tenía intención de ducharme y prepararme para cuando fuéramos a salir. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y se abrió rápidamente. Entré pensando que iba a ser la única pero Kento entró conmigo –Ranma se tensó y la chica comenzó a acariciarle la mano- Pulsé la séptima planta y me sorprendió que él fuera a la misma, tenía entendido que nosotros ocupábamos casi la planta completa… Entonces llegamos, yo salí del elevador y antes de despedirme me di cuenta que venía tras de mí. Antes de poder reaccionar me había acorralado contra la pared.

-Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar –dijo Ranma enfurecido.

-Tranquilo, Ranma –le susurró Akane mientras se recostaba sobre su hombro- Es algo que ya ha pasado…

Al muchacho le sorprendía la entereza de su prometida, a su cabeza le vino la conversación con Katsumi donde la chica le decía que su hermana era una mujer muy fuerte. Tenía razón, esa chica, con ese cuerpo menudo, esos grandes ojos y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco era una roca, nadie podría con ella, no pudo Saffron y ahora no podría Kento.

-Cuando me retuvo contra la pared se acercó a mí y me preguntó si yo era "la niñita de Saotome". Yo le dije que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, le rogué que por favor me dejara tranquila y él se acercó a mi oído y me dijo que yo era tu punto débil… -tuvo que dejar de hablar porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

-Déjalo ya, no hace falta que sigas –le pidió Ranma que empezaba a respirar de forma forzada.

-No, aún hay más –dijo la chica volviendo a serenarse- Me dijo que se lo iba a pasar muy bien conmigo y que eso a ti no te iba a gustar, me insistía en que te lo contara. Después de eso me lamió la cara y gracias a Dios llegaron Nabiki y Kuno que me salvaron.

La respiración del chico podía escucharse en todo el Dojo, era doloroso oír aquello y lo que más le dolía era no haber estado allí. Se concentró, respiró hondamente y miró a su prometida fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Aún me pides que no lo mate? –le dijo clavando su mirada azul en la chocolate de la chica- Se merece la peor de las muertes y, créeme, yo puedo dársela.

-Lo sé, pero tú no eres así –le dijo serena la muchacha aguantando la mirada- No eres un asesino y menos por mí. Antes hablabas de líneas, pues bien, hay una línea entre el bien y el mal y tú sabes que no debe cruzarse. Por favor, Ranma, no hagas que tenga que preocuparme por algo más –terminó mientras que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pides, pero no dejaré de emplearme a fondo en el combate. Es la única condición que pongo.

-De acuerdo, no te puedo pedir que no te esfuerces en ganar… -respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Ahora que me acuerdo, Katsumi dijo que nos contaría algo mientras tomábamos el té. Me tiene intrigada.

Ranma sonrió para sus adentros, era sorprendente la capacidad de reciclaje y de adaptación de su pequeña prometida.

-Pues vamos a ver lo que quiere –dijo Ranma fingiendo no saber qué iba a suceder después.

Juntos y tomados de la mano, salieron del Dojo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Embarazadaaaaaaaaa! –gritaron Nabiki y Akane mientras que se abrazaban a Katsumi.

-¡Embarazadaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a ser abuelooooooo! ¡Buaaaaaa! –lloraba Soun Tendo- ¡Qué alegría hijos míos! –decía mientras abrazaba a su hija y a su yerno.

-Enhorabuena, Tofu –felicitó Ranma al doctor mientras que le estrechaba fuertemente la mano- Me alegro por vosotros.

-¡Vamos a ser tías! ¡Vamos a ser tías! –exclamaban Akane y Nabiki mientras se cogían de las manos.

-¡Tendo, brindemos por la noticia! –exclamaba Genma mientras que abrazaba a su amigo del alma.

-Es la mejor noticia del mundo- le decía la chica al muchacho de la trenza mientras que caminaban hacia el U'chan- Mi hermana va a tener un bebé ¿no te parece genial?

-Me parece maravilloso, es una auténtica alegría.

-¿Y por qué me parece que a ti no te ha tomado por sorpresa? –cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues… verás… yo… yo… lo… lo… lo intuía…nada más –respondía nervioso.

-¿Ranma Saotome intuitivo? No me hagas reír –le dijo incrédula- Tienes muchas virtudes pero, créeme, la intuición no es una de ellas.

-¡Eeeehhh! ¡Soy muy intuitivo en la lucha! –exclamó enfadado.

-Tú lo has dicho- siguió mofándose la chica- En la lucha, en la vida cotidiana… como que no.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estuve hablando con tu hermana y le pregunté cómo te veía, después le comenté que debía hablar contigo y que ibas a pasar un mal rato, entonces me dijo que no me preocupara, que te iba a dar una sorpresa que te quitaría las penas, así que, con tantas pistas, creí saber de qué se trataba –le explicó el chico.

-Lo cierto es que es así, ahora lo de Kento me parece absurdo, las cosas buenas aplacan los malos recuerdos, por lo menos eso me decía mi madre y ahora la comprendo –dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron al U'chan donde Akane dio la buena noticia. Todos estuvieron excesivamente pendientes de las reacciones de la chica hasta que esta intervino.

-Chicos, de verdad os agradezco toda vuestra atención, pero no es necesario, todo está bien, ni Kento ni nadie puede con Akane Tendo y con su familia y amigos, olvidémoslo todo.

-Sí, lo que debemos hacer en compadecernos de él, Ran-chan le va a dar la paliza de su vida, nadie se mete con mi amiga Akane sin pagarlo –dijo Ukyo segura de lo que iba a suceder.

-Así será –apoyó Ryoga- Pero déjanos algo para los demás, a Moose y a mí también nos gustaría "charlar" un rato con el muchacho –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra charlar.

-Jajajajaja –se empezó a reír Akane- Desde luego aprovecháis cualquier bronca para participar.

Riéndose pasaron un buen rato en el que el incidente con Kento Ryosei pasó a un segundo plano.

Casi sin notarlo había pasado una semana, mañana deberían volver al hotel ya que al día siguiente, a las once de la mañana, se celebraría la final del Torneo Internacional de las Artes Marciales, del que saldría el vencedor absoluto.

La semana había sido frenética, Nabiki había averiguado, como no podía ser de otra forma, qué había sucedido en el combate de semifinales. Al parecer Kento le había dicho algo a su contrincante sobre su mujer embarazada y el supuesto rapto de su bebé a las pocas horas de nacer, lo que dejó fuera de juego al luchador que nunca se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

Akane y Ranma apenas se había visto más que unos minutos en los que conversaban en la ventana de la chica ya que había veces que el muchacho de la trenza acababa tan tarde su entrenamiento que no tenía tiempo ni de descansar en el tejado como a él le gustaba.

La noche antes de viajar a la concentración Akane se despertó de madrugada, había escuchado pasos en el techo de su habitación y supuso que era su prometido. Subió y pudo ver como Ranma estaba tumbado boca-arriba, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, en esa pose tan característica suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí despierto a estas horas? Deberías estar descansando –le aconsejó mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

-No puedo dormir, pensé que aquí me relajaría –confesó el muchacho- Son muchos sentimientos a la vez: nervios, deseo de venganza, inquietud,.. cualquiera concilia el suelo de esa manera.

-Imagino que yo estaría igual en tu lugar –dijo la chica- Incluso puede que peor, con fiebre y esas cosas…

-Seguro –contestó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación? Podrías tirar el futón en el suelo y dormir conmigo, a mi me sirvió la semana pasada estar contigo, sé que no es lo mismo, pero lo podemos intentar. –ofreció Akane.

-¿Y si por la mañana entran y me ven allí? Estaríamos casados antes de combatir la final –dijo sonriendo el chico de la trenza.

-Puedes cerrar tu habitación con llave y entrar por la ventana, yo haría lo mismo con la mía ¿Qué me dices?

-Ok, podría ser la solución.

Ranma sabía de más que si había algo que le pusiera aún más nervioso que la final era la cercanía con su prometida. Ahora de seguro no pegaría ojo, pero se estaba tomando tanto interés, que no era capaz de declinar su ofrecimiento.

Cuando entró en la habitación Akane ya había preparado un futón junto a su cama y esperaba sentada mientras leía un libro.

-¿Ya has cerrado tu puerta? –preguntó la chica

-Sí, ya está todo listo, tu también lo has dejado todo preparado por lo que veo.

-Ajá, cuando quieras apago la luz

-Si quieres puedes seguir leyendo, a mi no me molesta la claridad, había veces que mi padre me hacía dormir fuera de la tienda, así que me acostumbré a dormir de cualquier modo.

-Eso es muy cruel ¿cómo era capaz de hacer algo así? Si la tía Nodoka se enterara seguro que desenfundaba su katana en un segundo.

-Que va, ella ya lo sabe y opina que era lo que mi padre debía hacer para que me convirtiera en un hombre. Desde luego –reflexionó el chico en voz alta- cuando tenga hijos quizás no sepa qué es lo que debo hacer para ser un buen padre, pero tengo una amplia lista de cosas que NO debo hacer, eso sí me lo ha enseñado mi viejo.

Akane sonrió

-Voy a apagar la luz para que puedas descansar. Hasta mañana, Ranma.

-Hasta mañana, Akane.

Pasó un buen rato y el chico no paraba de dar vueltas, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, estaba impaciente por luchar contra Kento, el muy cabrón debía estar tranquilo y él, sin embargo, no era capaz de relajarse.

-¿Aún no te duermes? –preguntó la chica desde la cama- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No sé lo que me pasa, no me puedo dormir. Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó.

-No importa, aún no dormía, estaba esperando a ver si te notaba más tranquilo. Ven –le pidió la chica- Túmbate aquí conmigo.

-¿Con… conti… contigo? –tartamudeó el muchacho- ¿En… en tú.. tú ca… ca… cama?

-Sí, en mi cama, el otro día me eché contigo y pude descansar bien –le explicó Akane- Vamos a intentarlo al revés.

-Pe… pe… pero tú… tú cama es mu… muy pe… pequeña –siguió el chico nervioso.

-Eso da igual, yo me pegaré a la pared y así cabremos los dos. Anda ven –dijo echándose hacia un lado.

El chico se tumbó nervioso y miró hacia afuera, mientras, Akane se giró hacia él y comenzó a deshacerle la trenza y a acariciarle el pelo.

-Tengo el recuerdo de mi madre peinando a mi padre –dijo la chica tristemente- Era algo así como un ritual en el que ella le cepillaba el pelo cada noche, era un momento íntimo, de ellos dos, después mi padre se lo cepillaba a ella. Tenía un pelo larguísimo, como el de Katsumi, tan lacio como el de Nabiki, pero el color era como el mío, por eso estoy tan orgullosa de él, en eso me parezco a mi madre.

-No sólo en eso Kane, te pareces mucho físicamente. Eres tan guapa como ella, además, por lo que veo eso de tocar el pelo es una virtud y lo has debido heredar porque estás consiguiendo que me relaje muchísimo.

Así, la chica siguió hasta que notó como la respiración de su prometido era lenta y pausada, apoyó su cabeza sobre su espalda y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó estaba sola en la habitación, sólo encontró una nota en la mesita de noche en la que leyó:

_Gracias por conseguir que descansara. Tú también estás para mí cuando lo necesito._

_Ranma _

Eran las 12 de la mañana cuando llegaron al hotel de concentración, Nabiki se informó y Kento no llegaría hasta la tarde, así que, aunque muy pendientes por si era un engaño, el día transcurrió con tranquilidad. No tendrían nada que hacer hasta última hora de la tarde, en la que tendrían una rueda de prensa conjunta los dos contrincantes.

La rueda de prensa se desarrolló sin contratiempos. Akane no quiso verla, no tenía ganas de escuchar la voz de Kento, pero no paró de rezar para que Ranma no perdiera los nervios, había hablado con él, pero sabía que era temperamental e irascible, era algo que ambos compartían.

La rueda de prensa duró alrededor de tres cuartos de hora que a Akane se le hicieron eternos, no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación y de asomarse por la terraza. Cuando pasó ese tiempo llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Abres sin preguntar siquiera marimacho? –preguntó un sonriente Ranma.

-Sabías que eras tú, baka –le respondió siguiéndole el juego- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Genial, soy Ranma Saotome, ¿cómo crees que pueden ir las cosas conmigo? –contestó sonriendo de medio lado- Ahora en serio, bien, he respondido todo, he sido cortés como me exigió Nabiki y no he hecho caso de sus provocaciones como me pediste tú ¿contenta?

-Pues la verdad es que sí, aunque no esperaba menos de ti –se sinceró la muchacha.

-Ahora vamos a bajar, todos nos esperan en el comedor para cenar, mañana queda un día duro.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor y pulsaron el botón de la planta baja.

-La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar –confesaba Akane.

-Pues hubo un momento en el que pensé que Ryoga le iba a cruzar la cara, el tío es un chulo y el cerdo no tiene mucho aguante –bromeaba el muchacho.

En ese momento el elevador se paró en la quinta planta y, al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron de frente con Kento Ryosei. La chica comenzó a temblar, no tanto de miedo ya que estaba con Ranma, sino de angustia al pensar lo que se podía formar en aquel habitáculo tan pequeño. Ranma, a modo de protección la acercó a él aferrando la cintura de la chica. Akane al notar el ambiente tenso reaccionó lo mejor que pudo, se giró hacia su prometido y empezó a hablar con él de forma normal.

-¿Ahora vamos a comer? –preguntó retóricamente haciendo que el chico la mirara a los ojos.

Ranma, sin comprender nada le contestó de forma obvia

-Sí, nos están esperando todos abajo.

-Pero después daremos un paseo ¿no? Me gustaría comer helado ¿me invitas? –dijo ignorando totalmente a Kento- Por favoooor –le pidió haciendo pucheros.

Ranma entendió la intención de la chica, quería pasar de aquel tipo y hacer su vida normal, no demostrar en ningún momento que le importaba.

-No sé, no sé –bromeaba Ranma como siempre hacía en esas situaciones mientras que agarraba la cintura de la muchacha con las dos manos- No sé si se me apetecerá comer helado…

-Ranma por favor- dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en la trenza- Sólo un ratito, un helado –le reclamaba como una niña pequeña.

-Está bieeeen, iremos –consintió a la muchacha.

-¡Gracias! –gritó la chica mientras se aferraba a su cuello dándole un abrazo.

Ranma sabía que ese abrazo no era por el helado ni mucho menos, le abrazaba para demostrarle su gratitud por estar con ella en ese momento. Él le correspondió con ansias.

Kento Ryosei estaba anonadado, su estrategia no estaba funcionando, la reacción de la chica y de Ranma no debía ser esa, el chico debía haber ido a buscarlo para darle una buena tunda y quedar eliminado automáticamente del torneo y, por el contrario, no había sucedido nada ¿Sería que aquella muchacha no le había contado lo que había sucedido? De todas formas sus representantes también habían visto lo que ocurría ¿tampoco le habían explicado nada? La situación se le escaba de las manos. No sabía qué iba a pasar al día siguiente.

Después de cenar y de tomar el helado, cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones, esta vez, Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo dormirían juntas, habían decidido vestirse y arreglarse juntas para ir a la final. Sabiendo que eran tres artistas marciales juntas, Ranma accedió a alejarse de Akane con la condición de que fuera en la habitación de su prometida (la más cercana a la suya) donde durmieran las tres.

A las 10: 30 las tres chicas llegaron al pabellón, Katsumi había llegado antes que ellas, por culpa de las náuseas se había levantado muy temprano y, en vista de la tardanza de las muchachas, decidió adelantarse.

Las chicas estaban preciosas. Ukyo llevaba un pantalón vaquero estrecho, una blusa de gasa con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas en color verde oscuro y unos botines de tacón. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Shampoo llevaba un vestido de color morado, estrecho y por debajo de la rodilla (tipo ejecutivo), llevaba tacones con plataforma del mismo color y el pelo suelto, como lo solía llevar. Akane vestía pantalones blancos con una blusa color azul ancha en la parte del cuello, dejando al descubierto su hombro, y estrecha en la cintura. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía a media espalda. Usaba tacones con plataforma del mismo color que la blusa. Estaban espectaculares. Se habían maquillado suavemente, de forma casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para resaltar su hermosura.

Al llegar, Akane preguntó extrañada a su hermana.

-¿Estás aquí sola? ¿Y la tía Nodoka?

-Está con Papá y el tío Genma en la tribuna presidencial, es la acompañante de los representantes del Dojo, por lo visto es su lugar ¡Estás preciosa hermanita!

-Tú también, el embarazo te sienta genial.

-No bromees Akane, ya no me queda bien nada de lo que tengo, sobre todo de pecho, he aumentado por lo menos dos tallas en estos dos meses.

-Eso ser perfecto, el busto ser parte sensual de las mujeres, apostar a que el doctor estar más que contento –dijo Shampoo de forma pícara.

Katsumi había cambiado, la expresión de sus ojos, era distinta, se le veía serena, pausada. Llevaba un vestido cortado debajo del pecho y hasta las rodillas, suelto por la cintura, para no ceñir su incipiente tripita, de color marrón con pequeñas florecitas en tonos ocres y dorados y tacones en color marrón. En esta ocasión, y como algo puntual, se había soltado el pelo, luciendo su larga melena.

En ese momento, en el altavoz, se escuchó como citaban a los peleadores a salir de los camerinos. En apenas un minuto, Kento y su entrenador estaban fuera, el público comenzó a gritar aclamando al muchacho.

-Ese imbécil, creerá que tiene posibilidades de algo –masculló Ukyo.

-Shhhh, Ukyo, cálmate –le pidió Katsumi.

El chico asentía ante las recomendaciones de su sensei. A los dos minutos aparecieron Ranma y los demás, el gentío volvió a emitir vítores como hicieron con Kento. Nabiki se quedó de pie a la entrada del túnel de vestuario, miró hacia el lugar donde estaban sus hermanas y sus amigas y les guiñó el ojo para demostrarle que no tenían en qué preocuparse. Kuno prefirió sentarse en el banquillo para estar con los demás.

Ranma estaba serio, se concentraba en lo que Tofu le decía. Ryoga por su parte le apretaba las muñequeras para evitar que se hiciera daño en las articulaciones.

Con sólo verlas, Akane supo que eran las muñequeras de cuero que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños, tenían cuerdas tensoras que permitían que Ranma se las ajustara cuando se transformara debido a su maldición. Al chico les gustaron mucho pero no las había estrenado, ella nunca se podía imaginar que las guardara para esa ocasión tan especial.

El juez les pidió que ambos se acercaran al centro del tatami, antes de hacerlo, Ranma se giró para mirar donde se encontraba su prometida, mientras que lo hacía pensaba _"Llegó la hora Akane, ahora te vengaré"_. La chica sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los pensamientos de su prometido.

Los dos luchadores escucharon atentamente las instrucciones, aunque las sabían con anterioridad. Cuando terminaron, el juez les dio la mano a cada uno de los competidores y esperó a que ellos se las estrecharan, momento en el que Ranma aprovechó para mandarle su mensaje a Kento.

-Te has equivocado Kento, de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo has ido a molestar a la única que me importa, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, vas a sufrir por molestar a mi niña, a mi punto débil. Ahora empieza mi venganza –le dijo mientras sonreía de forma autosuficiente.

**Puffffff, terminé el capítulo… Se me ha hecho eterno, había muchas cosas que quería plasmar: el acercamiento entre Akane y Ranma, la expresión de los sentimientos por parte del chico, la forma de comportarse con ella sin importar los cánones sociales, lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ella, el cambio de Nabiki, la perspicacia de Katsumi, el cambio de Ukyo y Shampoo, que parecen no interesarse de forma amorosa por Ranma…**

**En fin, espero que hayan quedado claras mis intenciones y que os hayáis enganchado al fic. Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besitoooooos**


	10. La gran final

**mCAPÍTULO 10: LA GRAN FINAL**

_El juez les pidió que ambos se acercaran al centro del tatami, antes de hacerlo, Ranma se giró para mirar donde se encontraba su prometida, mientras que lo hacía pensaba "Llegó la hora Akane, ahora te vengaré". La chica sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los pensamientos de su prometido._

_Los dos luchadores escucharon atentamente las instrucciones, aunque las sabían con anterioridad. Cuando terminaron, el juez les dio la mano a cada uno de los competidores y esperó a que ellos se las estrecharan, momento en el que Ranma aprovechó para mandarle su mensaje a Kento._

_-Te has equivocado Kento, de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo has ido a molestar a la única que me importa, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, vas a sufrir por molestar a mi niña, a mi punto débil. Ahora empieza mi venganza –le dijo mientras sonreía de forma autosuficiente._

Cada uno volvió a su lugar, Kento intentaba en vano relajarse, sabía que este combate no iba a ser como los demás.

Ranma, por su parte estaba con sus amigos, rodeado de la gente que le quería y apoyaba. Todos formaron un círculo y se pusieron los brazos sobre los hombros, cerrando aún más su unión.

-Ranma, estás al cien por cien, tu preparación y tus cualidades son inmejorables. Estamos todos contigo –dijo Tofu

-Tío, confío en ti y en tus posibilidades, hemos trabajado mucho para esto y aquí estamos ¡Vamos allá! –le animó Ryoga.

-¡Dale la paliza de su vida a ese presuntuoso!- exclamó Kuno.

-Concéntrate y haz lo que mejor sabes –terminó Moose.

Cuando el juez ordenó el inicio, ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa. Era la primera vez en todo el torneo que Kento reaccionaba y no se quedaba estático en su sitio. Ranma no perdió el tiempo y fue el primero en atacar, fueron golpes de toma de contacto, en el que Ranma atacaba a una velocidad moderada a su contrincante, haciéndole llegar algunos golpes certeros pero dejando que se defendiera de otros.

Nabiki, desde su posición, observaba todo lo que acontecía, recordando lo anteriormente pactado.

_**Flash back**_

_-Bueno, se acerca el momento, esto toca a su fin –dijo Kuno al equipo._

_-Esperemos que sea el mejor de los fines cuñadito, debes intentar ganar en menos de tres asaltos para ganar el gran premio –añadió Nabiki._

_-Hombre, sería lo suyo: además de darle una paliza, ganar el premio–opinó Ryoga._

_-Os he dicho mil veces que eso me da igual, yo no lucho por dinero –contestó Ranma._

_El Doctor Tofu observaba todo desde un segundo plano, realmente el chico le llenaba de orgullo, no mostraba interés en ningún bien material, sin embargo sí a su honor y al de su prometida. Cuando Nabiki les contó lo sucedido con Kento, sabía que el muchacho no pararía hasta hacerle pagar cualquier ofensa a la chica y así se lo hizo saber a su esposa, que coincidió con él en su razonamiento._

_Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, Nabiki agarró por el brazo a Ranma._

_-Ranma, escúchame –le dijo la chica- Debes plantearte lo del premio._

_-Nabiki, ya te dije desde el primer momento que no me importaba y ahora menos, lo que quiero es darle una paliza y quedarme a gusto –le contestó el chico._

_-Y tienes tres asaltos completos para conseguirlo, de esa forma la humillación será mayor –explico perspicazmente la muchacha._

_-Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no creo que me importe mucho si no lo veo escupir sangre –le dijo Ranma de forma tranquila y pausada._

_-Pues haz que lo haga, pero en tres asaltos, así no le negarás a Akane una vida mejor –dijo sabiendo que iba a dar en el clavo._

_A Nabiki hace tiempo que dejó de importarle el dinero, en parte porque estaba con Kuno que, además de amarlo con toda su alma, le aportaba una buena y cómoda vida. Pero sí quería que su hermana estudiara en la universidad, ella se había financiado sus estudios con sus años de extorsiones y ventas de fotografías, algo de lo que se había arrepentido con creces después de la boda fallida, pero no sabía si su padre podía darle unos estudios universitarios a su hermana._

_-¿Una vida mejor? –preguntó el muchacho._

_-Sí, estudios en la universidad, poder pagar el piso de estudiantes que ha visto, poder pagar los libros, fotocopias, en fin, multitud de gastos que tendrá y que no sé si mi padre podrá financiar –le confesó la muchacha._

_-Está bien, tú ganas, haré lo que me pides, pero con una condición –exigió el muchacho- Serás tú la que te encargues de manejar toda esa historia: papeleo, bancos,…_

_-Primero tienes que ganar, cuñado –picó su orgullo la mediana de los Tendo - No podemos vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo._

_-Créeme Nabiki, cuando de Akane se trata, soy capaz de cualquier cosa –le dijo mientras que se marchaba por el túnel de vestuario en dirección al tatami._

_-Ya lo sé, cuñadito, hace mucho tiempo que lo sé –afirmó- Nada se le escapa a Nabiki Tendo, nada._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ranma seguía atacando sin piedad. Kento, a duras penas podía detener los golpes que le asestaba el chico de la trenza aún a sabiendas que el muchacho no se estaba empleando ni al diez por ciento de sus posibilidades.

El público estaba anonadado, el combate era unilateral, Ranma atacaba y Kento se defendía y recibía.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? –le decía Ranma- Parece que sólo eres capaz de enfrentarte a personas que no pueden defenderse, por la espalda y acosándolas. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es sentirse acosado.

El tiempo seguía bajando, un gran reloj en el pabellón dejaba ver, mediante una cuenta atrás, el tiempo restante de los tres minutos y medio que duraba cada asalto. Cuando apenas quedaban tres segundos para acabar, Ranma le asestó un gran golpe a Kento a la altura del abdomen que hizo que el chico quedara de rodillas en el suelo, tras esto y justo cuando sonaba el timbre del final de este primer asalto, se fue a su rincón a refrescarse y a hablar con su equipo, esperando que le dieran las recomendaciones para seguir.

Akane, desde las gradas, no podía reprimir los nervios. A diferencia de Shampoo y Ukyo, que no paraban de animar a su amigo, o de Katsumi, que apenas era capaz de aguantar la mirada hacia el combate durante mucho tiempo sin compadecerse de Kento, Akane estaba alterada, quería que todo acabara ya, que Ranma terminara. Se sentía culpable por ser el motivo de la ira y desprecio que desprendía Ranma hacia otro ser humano, por mucho daño que hubiera tratado de hacerle.

-¡Ranma, todo va genial! –animó Ryoga -¡Ya es tuyo!

-Creo que deberías seguir así otro asalto más. Puede que incluso él mismo se quiera retirar –opinó Kuno entusiasmado por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Termina ya, Ranma, ya está bien –aconsejó Moose.

-¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? Sólo se está divirtiendo un rato –insistía Kuno.

-Porque Akane está sufriendo –dijo el chino- No quiere verte así, no quiere que te ensañes con nadie.

Ranma se quedó callado. Desde esa distancia podía sentir el aura de su prometida y sabía que no estaba tranquila.

-Pero eso es absurdo, la está vengando, le está haciendo pagar lo que le ha hecho ¿cómo puede sufrir? –preguntaba Ryoga- Demasiado que no lo ha matado.

-Ranma no es un asesino –sentenció Tofu- Por eso no lo ha matado. Moose tiene razón, piensa en tu madre, en Akane, en Katsumi... Creo que ya está bien, déjalo fuera de combate y acabemos con esto ya.

El chico no contestó y se acercó al centro del tatami como estaba pidiendo el juez justo en ese instante.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el juez.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que el señor dio la orden de comenzar.

Ranma se lanzó hacia su rival, atacó con varios golpes que el chico no pudo parar. Realmente el nivel de Kento era pobre en comparación al de Ranma o al de cualquiera de sus amigos, incluso Kuno con su bokken le daría una soberana paliza… Lo único que le había hecho llegar hasta allí era su técnica de exploración de los sentimientos, que le daba cierta venta sobre los demás y con la que no había hecho mella en Ranma.

Kento seguía aguantando golpes de forma estoica, hasta que el muchacho de la trenza aumentó la intensidad y velocidad, algo para lo que su cuerpo ya no estaba preparado. Ranma sintió que el chico estaba fuera de juego, por lo que se apartó y lo dejó caer libremente sobre la duela.

El juez empezó a contar hacia atrás, cuenta que fue secundada por todos los asistentes al combate. Akane tenía los ojos cerrados, como no queriendo ver si Kento reaccionaba y se levantaba. Finalmente la cuenta finalizó y, como si de una estampida se tratase, Ryoga, Moose, Kuno y Tofu, saltaron al tatami y abrazaron a Ranma mientras que el juez le levantaba la mano mostrándolo campeón ante el público.

Las chicas gritaban, lloraban y se abrazaban. No podían parar de reír y saltar de la alegría.

-¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Lo ha conseguido! –gritaba Ukyo- ¡Ran-chan es el Campeón del Mundo de Artes Marciales!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡No poder creer! –gritaba y lloraba Shampoo emocionada.

Akane y Katsumi se abrazaron de la alegría.

-Ya ha terminado todo, hermanita –le decía dulcemente- Ya ha ganado.

-Lo ha conseguido, Katsumi, lo ha conseguido –lloraba la peliazul sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Abajo seguía la fiesta. Nabiki se acercó y se abrazó a su cuñado.

-¡Enhorabuena Ranma! ¡Te lo mereces!

-Gracias Nabiki, muchas gracias por todo.

-No me des las gracias y sube a ver a mi hermana y a las demás. Después tienes que subir a la tribuna y mostrar respeto a nuestros padres –le dijo.

-¡Hay que joderse! –le contestó levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-Jajajaja –reía Nabiki contenta- Es así, lo manda el protocolo, aunque no hayan hecho méritos.

Mientras que los otros seguían celebrando en el tatami, Ranma, de varios saltos, subió a las gradas donde se encontraban Akane y las demás.

-¡Ran-chan! –exclamó Ukyo mientras que le abrazaba- ¡Lo conseguiste!

-¡U-chan! –le contestó el chico mientras que la alzaba en brazos- ¡Sí, lo he conseguido!

-¡Ranma! –saltó Shampoo a sus brazos

Ranma le correspondió al abrazo sabiendo que era carente de cualquier sensualidad o sexualidad y que se lo daba de puro corazón.

Ranma se acercó a Katsumi y le acarició la barriga, después le dio un gran abrazo a la que él consideraba su hermana.

-Enhorabuena Ranma, estoy muy feliz por ti –le dijo la mayor de los Tendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Gracias Katsumi –le contestó el muchacho.

Sólo quedaba Akane, él había querido que así fuera, quería que fuese la última. La chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, la tensión había sido tremenda. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo he conseguido Akane –le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos- He ganado.

-Ranma… -seguía llorando la muchacha- Ranma… -era lo único que era capaz de decir.

-Nuestra vida sigue cambiando –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ranma, Nabiki quiere decirnos algo, pero no alcanzo a entenderla –dijo Ukyo.

-Dice que bajéis, le había dicho que quería que estuvierais conmigo para recoger el trofeo, me dijo que iba a pedir permiso. Id bajando, Akane y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes.

Y sin previo aviso, rodeo a la chica por la cintura y, saltando, se dispuso a subir hasta la tribuna para presentar sus respetos.

-Tenemos que presentar los respetos a nuestros padres como delegados del Dojo y de la "Escuela de Combate Todo Vale" y tú, junto a mí, eres la otra representante, por lo tanto creo que debes acompañarme –razonó mientras seguía saltando para subir- Por cierto, así de guapa no pareces una artista marcial –dijo, dejando a la chica sin palabras, mientras que la dejaba en el suelo para acercarse a sus progenitores.

Soun y Genma estaban ataviados con una hakama, su semblante era serio, en su papel. Ranma y Akane se miraron con cara de póker, en su cabeza resonaba lo mismo "par de sinvergüenzas, cómo os gusta aparentar, si supieran lo vagos y caraduras que sois…". Ambos muchachos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto. Sus padres agacharon leve y "solemnemente" la cabeza mostrando aprobación. En ese momento, Ranma se acercó a su madre, se arrodilló ante ella y le besó las manos. Nodoka, llorando emocionada, le dio un beso en la frente. Tras esto, volvió a tomar a su prometida por la cintura, y bajaron hacia la duela.

Allí estaban sus amigos, amigas y familia celebrando la victoria del chico. Cuando bajaron, se abrazaron todos, después, el grupo se quedó detrás mientras que la persona encargada de retransmitir el duelo pregonaba el nombre del ganador. Los organizadores del evento estaban en la duela, esperando que el comentarista llamara al chico.

-_Y el ganador del XXXVII Torneo Internacional de Artes Marciales y, por tanto, el Campeón del Mundo, vencedor en tan solo dos asaltos y merecedor del Premio Especial es el Señor Saotomeeeee Ranmaaaaaa._

El público vitoreaba al chico y sus amigos aplaudían y se abrazaban fuertemente mientras que la Organización le hacía entrega del Trofeo que simbolizaba su posición como vencedor absoluto. Tras esto, todos se fueron a los vestuarios donde seguirían celebrando, de forma íntima pero no por ello silenciosa, la victoria del muchacho de la trenza.

Nabiki y Kuno, sin embargo, tuvieron que marcharse a organizarlo todo con el Comité. Tras una breve reunión de apenas 50 minutos fueron a los vestuarios a buscarlos.

-Bueno, bueno, estamos todos contentos, ¿no? –preguntaba Kuno mientras cogía una copa de champán que Katsumi le ofrecía.

-Hombre, no es para menos –exclamaba un eufórico Ryoga.

-Pues me da pena fastidiarlo, pero nos tenemos que poner manos a la obra, hay mucho por hacer –dijo Nabiki.

-Joder, no seas aguafiestas, ya lo hemos hecho todo, incluso lo he hecho como tú querías –dijo Ranma.

-Lo sé cuñadito, pero tienes que comparecer en rueda de prensa y esta vez tú solo –le dijo sabiendo lo mal que le iba a sentar- Además, tenemos que organizar muchos documentos y prepararnos para la ceremonia de esta noche, tenemos desde ahora, hasta las 8 de la tarde para entrar en el centro comercial del complejo hotelero y comprarnos ropa de gala. Es el último compromiso, tras esto, nos iremos al dojo donde celebraremos todo como la ocasión merece ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero las tiendas que hay aquí son carísimas, ¿cómo no nos lo has dicho antes para venir preparadas? –preguntó preocupada Ukyo.

-Pues porque nos acabamos de enterar –respondió Kuno. No te puedes imaginar cómo se ha puesto Nabiki…

-El dinero ya no es problema ¿no Nabiki? –preguntó Ranma despreocupado- A ver para qué quiero yo todo lo que me van a dar. Comprad con eso.

-Querido cuñado, con lo que te van a dar puedes comprar el complejo hotelero completo –dijo Nabiki- Creo que no eres consciente de lo que tienes entre las manos.

-Ni lo voy a ser, no me interesa lo más mínimo. Por cierto, vamos ya a la rueda de prensa que cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

-Ok, por cierto, después nos tenemos que reunir en tu habitación. Kuno te acompañará a la entrevista y yo me quedaré arriba preparando las cosas. Voy a llamar a un amigo mío notario para que agilice todos los trámites, esto va a ser algo tedioso –se quejó la muchacha.

-Pues manos a la obra –dijo el muchacho sin ganas- A ver a la prensa.

La rueda de prensa fue rápida, en cierto modo no había mucho que preguntar ya que el combate fue pan comido para el ganador, tras ésta Ranma se reunió con Nabiki y Kuno en la habitación del chico.

-Joder, tanta prisa, no me ha dado tiempo ni a ducharme –se quejó Ranma.

-No te quejes, si ni siquiera has sudado, si la lucha ha sido para niños –contestó la mediana de los Tendo –Vamos a darnos prisa que quiero comprarme algo deslumbrante para esta noche –añadió mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Bueno, Ranma, en primer lugar nos gustaría saber si eres consciente de la cantidad de dinero que has ganado –preguntó Kuno.

-La verdad es que sé que es mucha cantidad, pero no me he planteado qué hacer con él. Yo nunca he poseído cantidades de dinero y lo poco que tenía me servía para pagar las extorsiones de tu querida novia- dijo mirando de reojo a Nabiki – así que ando perdido.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es dividir el dinero en tres partes: una para lo que quieras hacer de forma inmediata con él, otra para vivir y otra para ponerla a plazo fijo en el banco ¿te parece? –preguntó Kuno.

-Ok -dijo Ranma, al que todo le parecía genial- Me parece bien.

-También es necesario que nombres a un gestor de tus ganancias y que hagas un testamento –explicó Nabiki.

-Bien, eso no es problema –dijo Ranma tranquilo- Tú serás la gestora.

-¿Yo? No, Ranma, yo había pensado en Kuno, él tiene suficiente dinero y es una persona de confianza, seguro que no te engañará y … -de repente se vio interrumpida por el chico.

-Nabiki, me parece bien todo lo que me dices y me encantaría que Kuno fuera mi gestor, siempre y cuando compartiera esa labor contigo –explicó el chico- Confío en ti plenamente, no tengo ningún tipo de dudas, creo que me he sincerado contigo en más de una ocasión y la última fue en el mismo vestuario, sin contar con todo el jaleo que hubo con Kento, en el que no he obviado en ningún momento mis intenciones y sus motivos.

-Ranma, yo… -intentó decir Nabiki, pero sus palabras murieron ahogadas en su garganta debido a la emoción que sentía por las palabras que le había dedicado su cuñado.

-Chicos, voy a bajar a por algo de beber –dijo Kuno queriendo ofrecer privacidad- ¿Queréis algo?

-No gracias –respondió Ranma.

-Tráeme un café –pidió Nabiki.

Así el kendoísta desapareció dejando a los muchachos hablando sobre el tema.

-Me parece bien la idea que me ha dado Kuno. Te voy a explicar lo que quiero hacer de forma inmediata con el dinero –comenzó el chico- En primer lugar quiero pagarle a tu padre una reforma completa en la casa y una ampliación, así podremos vivir más cómodos –Nabiki comenzaba a apuntar en una libreta- Como yo no sé de cantidades, estima tú lo que sea necesario, quiero darle a los chicos una cantidad por haberme ayudado en el torneo, ayudar a Shampoo y a Ukyo con el restaurante que quieren montar a medias y comprarle a Katsumi y a Tofu la planta de arriba de la clínica, que estaba en venta y ambos querían adquirirla, eso a parte de la cantidad por la ayuda ¿te parece bien por ahora?

-Me parece genial –dijo la castaña.

-También quiero que Akane pague las mensualidades de su piso de estudiante del año completo y quiero que fijes tu mensualidad por el trabajo que vas a realizar con mi dinero.

-¿Mensualidad? –preguntó la chica asombrada.

-No soy muy listo con esto de las finanzas, pero sé que requieren un trabajo constante, y ese trabajo lo vas a realizar tú, además de representarme y llevar mi carrera adelante, por lo que creo que debes cobrar un sueldo.

-Pero Ranma… -intentó decir la chica.

-No hay peros Nabiki, los trabajos deben pagarse y sobre todo si me va a aportar la tranquilidad que me da saber que todo está en tus manos –sentenció el muchacho -Me queda saber qué puedo ofrecerle a Kuno, él ya tiene dinero –razonó en voz alta.

-Ranma, lo que le tenías que ofrecerle ya se lo has ofrecido –Ranma la miraba asombrado- Le habéis dado la oportunidad de conocerlo y de formar parte de esto. Tú estabas muy concentrado antes del combate, pero tenías que ver su cara cuando estaba sentado en el banquillo con los demás: no podía ser más feliz, se sentía uno más.

-Es que era uno más –contestó el muchacho.

-Lo sé, y créeme, eso le basta y le sobra –dijo la chica sonriendo

Ranma le contestó la sonrisa, sabía a lo que se refería, realmente el cambio de Kuno había sido el más notable, poco quedaba del empalagoso "Rayo azul del Furinkan" que tanto odio y desesperación había causado a la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, lo más importante –dijo el chico- Quiero que mi madre posea una cantidad de dinero que le permita vivir con comodidad.

-Me parece normal –respondió Nabiki.

-Quiero comprarme una casa cerca de donde Akane tenga su piso, que sea completa y que tenga lo necesario para entrenar –Nabiki lo miró con suspicacia- Déjate de miradas, cuñadita –dijo esto último haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra- Necesito una vivienda para estudiar en la universidad y qué mejor que invertir como tú me dices siempre… También quiero un coche para mí, otro para la casa, parecido al de Kuno de nueve plazas y otro para Ryoga y Moose. Y lo más importante es que quiero que en todo lo que yo posea, aparezca el nombre de tu hermana como dueña.

Nabiki abrió los ojos de par en par, le sorprendía tanta sinceridad en el chico, pero ese comentario le vino como anillo al dedo para la siguiente conversación.

-Entendido, ahora necesito que me escuches atentamente lo que te tengo que explicar –dijo la chica poniéndose seria- Para cobrar el premio especial, es necesario que redactes tu testamento.

-¿Mi testamento? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Sí, tu testamento, es necesario que el premio tenga herederos para que el ingreso se haga efectivo. Por suerte, sólo es necesario que me digas quién será tu albacea y quiénes serán los beneficiarios y mi amigo notario se encargará de redactarlo y mandarlo aquí por fax en un par de horas, lo suficiente para entregarlo y hacer efectiva la entrega.

-No hay problema, Akane lo heredará todo y tú serás la albacea testamentaria –respondió sin darle importancia a lo que le explicaba.

-Eso está muy bien, de hecho me lo esperaba, pero hay un campo legal que hay que cumplir y es la herencia legítima –explicó Nabiki- Al no estar casados, tu familia directa, es decir, tus padres deben heredar legalmente parte de tus bienes.

-Ok, ¿y debe ser una parte específica? ¿Lo debo decidir ya? –preguntó ignorante el muchacho.

-No, de hecho, tu heredero universal, es decir, Akane, puede decidir qué es lo que le quiere dar a los herederos legítimos.

-Pues bien, que Akane decida lo que le dará a mis padres y que sea mi madre la que maneje lo que vayan a heredar, me parece lo menos peligroso, de mi viejo sí que no me fio. Sé que Akane haría lo correcto en un momento así.

-Estupendo, se lo mandaré al notario y cuando me llegue por el fax, te lo leeré.

-Si te empeñas… -dijo el chico.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó la chica para dar por finalizada la reunión.

-Sí, dos cosas –dijo el muchacho de la trenza- Quiero que mi madre, Katsumi y Akane se compren lo que necesiten para la fiesta, que no tengan miramientos, tú también, aunque sé que contabas con eso –dijo sonriendo.

-Naturalmente –contestó la chica de la misma forma- ¿y lo segundo?

-No quiero que nada de los que hemos hablado salga de aquí, sobre todo lo relativo a tu hermana –pidió el moreno.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó su cuñada- Ahora voy a llamar a una inmobiliaria para tu casa, al dueño de la casa de arriba de la clínica de Tofu, a mi amigo el notario y a un concesionario de coches, cuando todo se quede atado, iré a por la ropa. Mañana empezaremos a visitar casas y a ver coches. No te duermas y ponte guapo que la noche va a ser larga.

-Eso no será difícil, un Saotome siempre está perfecto –y dicho esto salió de la habitación para darse un baño.

-Este Ranma no dejará nunca de sorprenderme –pensó la muchacha en voz alta- Nunca…

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo subido y Ranma es campeón! (a alguien le cabía duda?)**

**Habréis podido observar lo poco egoísta que es el chico, sin contar la casa que es más una necesidad o inversión (como él lo llama), sólo se ha pedido un coche, el resto es para los demás.**

**El cambio en Nabiki y Kuno es quizás lo más notable, es por ello que Ranma ha confiado plenamente en la "Diosa de Hielo" para "casi-confesar" que Akane es lo más importante para él.**

**Nos toca esperar qué sucederá en la fiesta, pero os aseguro que muchas cosas…**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, prometo actualizar pronto.**


	11. Las sorpresas no terminan

**CAPÍTULO 11: LAS SORPRESAS NO TERMINAN**

_-¿Algo más? –preguntó la chica para dar por finalizada la reunión._

_-Sí, dos cosas –dijo el muchacho de la trenza- Quiero que mi madre, Katsumi y Akane se compren lo que necesiten para la fiesta, que no tengan miramientos, tú también, aunque sé que contabas con eso –dijo sonriendo._

_-Naturalmente –contestó la chica de la misma forma- ¿y lo segundo?_

_-No quiero que nada de los que hemos hablado salga de aquí, sobre todo lo relativo a tu hermana –pidió el moreno._

_-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó su cuñada- Ahora voy a llamar a una inmobiliaria para tu casa, al dueño de la casa de arriba de la clínica de Tofu, a mi amigo el notario y a un concesionario de coches, cuando todo se quede atado, iré a por la ropa. Mañana empezaremos a visitar casas y a ver coches. No te duermas y ponte guapo que la noche va a ser larga._

_-Eso no será difícil, un Saotome siempre está perfecto –y dicho esto salió de la habitación para darse un baño._

_-Este Ranma no dejará nunca de sorprenderme –pensó la muchacha en voz alta- Nunca…_

Las chicas no paraban de mirar los escaparates de las tiendas del complejo hotelero sin decidirse en cuál de ellas entrar. Nodoka Saotome fue la primera en abordar una de ellas, en cuyo escaparate se exponían preciosos kimonos.

-Tía, si tienes tan claro que vas a llevar un kimono deberíamos entrar en esta tienda –le instó Katsumi.

-No sé, hija, me parece que va a ser demasiado caro todo lo que vea –contestó la mujer.

-¿Todavía no habéis mirado nada? –regañó Nabiki enfadada- El tiempo vuela y si por casualidad deben arreglaros algo, todo va en nuestra contra. Al menos yo me he adelantado y he pedido cita en la peluquería a las seis de la tarde para todas, pero ya es casi la una y estamos en pañales. Entremos aquí –finalizó obligando a todas las chicas a entrar.

La señora Saotome se probó kimonos exquisitos, todos ellos de diseñadores famosos de Japón.

-Pero hija, esto no puede ser, me niego a comprarme este kimono tan caro, el de la boda de Katsumi está nuevo, no creo conveniente gastarnos ahora este dinero –decía Nodoka.

-Pero tía, Ranma puede comprarle ese kimono y 500 más y su dinero no se resentiría en lo más mínimo –le argumentaba Nabiki intentando convencerla.

-He dicho que no y no me harás cambiar de opinión, no pienso dejar que mi hijo se gaste tanto dinero en un kimono para esta noche –sentenció la mujer.

-Como quieras, tía –dijo la chica resignada- Pero te queda precioso, parece hecho para ti.

Así salieron de la tienda en dirección a otra de las boutiques que allí habían congregadas.

Shampoo enseguida encontró lo que iba buscando: un traje color dorado con la espalda al descubierto y unos finísimos tirantes que se ajustaban a su divino cuerpo desde el pecho, con un gran escote, hasta el suelo, de complementos usó unos zapatos de plataforma negros y un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

Ukyo no paraba de probarse las prendas que las dependientas le llevaban. No se sentía demasiado cómoda, pero finalmente optó por un vestido color celeste, atado en la nuca, cortado al pecho y terminado en pico desde poco más debajo de la rodilla, hasta casi el tobillo. Las encargadas de la tienda le aconsejaron combinarlo con unos zapatos y un bolso en azul noche.

Para sorpresa de todas, Nabiki ya había elegido su vestido, decía no haber tardado mucho en hacerlo ya que apenas lo vio en el escaparate se enamoró de él y había pedido que se lo subieran a su habitación. Por más que las chicas le insistían, no reveló el secreto de su prenda.

Katsumi no se decidía por nada en concreto, decía que no le sentaban demasiado bien los vestidos debido a la barriga de tres meses que tenía, aunque todas le insistían en que el vestido malva, cortado debajo del pecho, sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga que se había probado, era el que mejor le sentaba.

Akane estaba indecisa, no paraba de pasearse por los percheros, se había probado cinco vestidos y con ninguno de ellos decía sentirse a gusto, a pesar de que todos ellos le sentaban como un guante.

Nabiki, una vez más, tomó la iniciativa.

-A ver hermanita ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó- Cualquier chica estaría encantada de poder comprarse cualquier prenda de esta tienda y tú tienes la oportunidad y te empeñas en resistirte. No te entiendo, la verdad.

-No sé Nabiki, es mucha responsabilidad y mucho dinero que no tengo, además, no creo que tenga el porte suficiente para ponerme algo de este estilo.

-Aaaaayyyy Dios mío, Akane ¿qué hemos hecho mal? –cuestionó retóricamente la muchacha- Eres preciosa y tienes un prometido riquísimo que te ha dado la potestad de comprarte lo que desees ¿qué es lo que te frena a hacerlo?

Akane miró compungida a su hermana que le sonrió dándole confianza.

-Ven, he visto algo que te debe quedar genial. Es de color rojo y con tu piel blanca debe resaltar muchísimo.

Llamó a las dependientas para que le sacaran el vestido que ella había elegido de antemano para su hermanita y, como era previsible, le quedaba perfecto. Era un vestido rojo, de tela de gasa y de una sola tiranta que iba ceñido al cuerpo y caía con un poco de cola por detrás. Le quedaba precioso. Resaltaba su piel blanca y su obscura melena.

-¡Hija mía estás lindísima! –le dijo Nodoka.

-Estás espectacular, amiga –le confirmó Ukyo- Parece que el diseñador estaba pensando en ti.

-No sé- decía una acalorada Akane- No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa y me siento rara, parece que estoy disfrazada –repetía constantemente.

-Siempre haber una primera vez –añadió Shampoo- Las tres estar realmente bellas esta noche, no pensar, Akane, tú deber quedarte con el vestido, hermana tuya tener razón.

Cuando Akane vio el precio del vestido se escandalizó.

-No, no, no, no y no, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que Ranma compre este vestido –dijo completamente convencida.

-¡Pero vamos a ver! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? –perdía la paciencia Nabiki- ¡Tienes que acompañar a Ranma! ¡Debes estar espectacular! Él ya tiene su traje preparado y he de decirte que está tremendo con él… -dejó caer la chica.

-¡Me da igual! No voy a consentir esto, esta misma tarde saldré a ver algo y me compraré algo bonito y no tan caro –concluyó la peliazul- Y no me insistas más, Nabiki, no voy a tolerar esto.

-Está bien, como quieras… -dijo la hermana del medio- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Todas las chicas salieron de la tienda en dirección al comedor, al pasar por una joyería se quedaron mirando el escaparate.

-¡Mirad Akane, Nabiki! –exclamó Katsumi- Esos pendientes son como los que llevaba Mamá ¿lo recordáis? –preguntó la muchacha.

-Claro, siempre los llevaba puesto, me decía que eran muy cómodos y elegantes –dijo Akane entristecida.

Eran unos simples pendientes en forma de bola, de oro y con un leve labrado con forma de hojas, pero que a las tres chicas les traía recuerdos agradables.

-Yo tenía unos peinecillos así –le decía la señora Saotome a Ukyo y Shampoo- eran de plata y de nácar.

-¿Y qué les paso? ¿perderse? –preguntó Shampoo.

-No, los tuve que vender para mandarle dinero a Gemma y a Ranma, hacía un par de años que salieron del viaje y mi marido me mandó una carta diciéndome que la situación de ellos era precaria, por lo que no tuve más remedio.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Ukyo- No sabíamos nada de eso.

-No pasa nada, hija, son cosas que ocurren –dijo con naturalidad la mujer- Mi hijo estaba pasando necesidades y lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces y, ni que decir tiene, lo volvería a hacer.

Nabiki no se perdía nada de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, estaba sacando una valiosa información de esas conversaciones. Cuando todas iban a proseguir la marcha, la chica indicó que siguieran adelante, que ya ella las alcanzaría, que tenía cosas que solucionar. Cuando las perdió de vista sacó su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a llamar.

Ranma se encontraba con Tofu por los pasillos del hotel, ya habían almorzado y necesitaban descansar un poco, de repente, le sonó su móvil.

-¡Ey! Dime Nabiki –saludó el muchacho- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues todo y nada –le respondió la chica- En primer lugar tu madre no se ha querido comprar un kimono precioso porque decía que era muy caro, Katsumi no se veía bien con un preciosísimo traje premamá y mi hermana Akane no ha accedido a comprarse un espectacular vestido que te dejaría de piedra porque, textualmente: "no iba a consentir que Ranma se gastase tanto dinero".

-Joder, mira que son raras –se desesperó el muchacho- Yo que sé que hacer, Nabiki, sabes que no soy bueno en eso, no sé cuáles son los vestidos y seguro que si voy a comprarlos, meteré la pata.

-No te preocupes, ya he encargado que suban los vestidos a las habitaciones, para que cuando lleguen se lo encuentren –explicó la muchacha- También tienes la posibilidad de dejarle una nota a Akane con su vestido, lo he dejado dicho en recepción.

-¡Desde luego eres la mejor del mundo! –le halagó su cuñado- No entiendo entonces porqué dices que pasa algo.

-Es para hacerte una consulta y recomendarte algo…-prosiguió la chica.

Al terminar la conversación, Ranma continuó su camino con el Doctor.

-Tofu, quería comentarte algo –le dijo el chico.

-Dime, Ranma –le contestó el doctor con curiosidad.

-Verás, sabes que las chicas y mi madre han ido a comprarse ropa para esta noche –dijo el pelinegro.

-Sí, pufffff, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo debe ser eso… -dejó caer el médico.

-Pues Nabiki me contó que mi madre, Katsumi y Akane no encontraban lo que querían y que cuando lo han hecho, han creído que era demasiado –expuso el chico de la trenza- Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo van esas cosas, pero le he pedido a Nabiki que compre lo que ellas han visto y que lo dejen en la habitación para darle una sorpresa. No te importará, ¿no? Me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Katsumi, ella es como mi hermana, me ha cuidado y querido sin pedirme nada a cambio y, lo más importante, me ha defendido y protegido de todo lo que pudiera hacernos daño a Akane y a mí.

-Ranma, por Dios, ¿cómo crees que pueda molestarme lo más mínimo? –respondió Tofu y sonrió cuando vio al chico soltar aire en señal de descanso- No hay nada que me halague más que el cariño que le tienes a mi mujer. ¡No quiero perderme la cara de Katsumi cuando vea el regalo!

-Gracias por entenderme, espero que a Katsumi le guste la sorpresa.

Akane llegaba cansada a su habitación, le estaba creando mucho estrés el tema del vestido, no sabía qué iba a hacer para solucionarlo, necesitaba un vestido urgentemente, pero ella no iba a renunciar a sus principios, no iba a cambiar ni a convertirse en una niña caprichosa porque Ranma hubiera ganado una gran suma de dinero, no señor, ella nunca se había aprovechado de su prometido. No es que Shampoo y Ukyo hubieran comprado algo caro, ni desmesurado, sus vestidos eran muy bonitos y con un precio normal, pero tampoco cree que les hubiera importado gastarse más, al fin y al cabo, Ranma les había dado su consentimiento. Realmente el vestido rojo era precioso, pero definitivamente no podía ser, no se gastaría tal cantidad de dinero.

Así, con sus cavilaciones llegó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta con la intención de tumbarse en la cama diez minutos y volver a salir en dirección a las tiendas, le quedaba mucho por hacer. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo vio una gran caja sobre su cama, sobre ella había una nota. Asustada se acercó a ver qué era hasta que reconoció, escrito con la letra de Ranma, su nombre en el sobre. Con las manos temblorosas lo abrió para leerlo.

_Preferiría mil veces quedarme sin dinero antes de no verte sonreír. Acepta mi regalo en prueba de mi debilidad hacia ti. _

_Ranma_

-Ranma… -susurró la chica llorando mientras que abría la caja- El vestido… -murmuró mientras rompía a llorar- soy su debilidad…

Nodoka Saotome se sorprendía sentada en su cama con un precioso kimono en las manos. No se lo podía creer, su hijo, no lo reconocía, se había convertido en alguien atento. Desde luego la mano de Nabiki estaba presente, pero era cierto que su hijo no había heredado la insensibilidad de su esposo. Cogió el móvil y lo llamó.

-¿Si? –dijo un recién despertado Ranma.

-Ranma, hijo mío, ¿por qué me has comprado el kimono? –preguntó la mujer encantada- No era necesario, el de la boda de Katsumi estaba nuevo y…

-Mamá, mamá, tranquilízate –intentaba hablar el chico- No importa, mamá, te gustó y es suficiente.

-Pero Ranma, de verdad que no… -intentó decir Nodoka.

-Mamá, escúchame –le pidió el muchacho- Has pasado muchas necesidades y te has privado de muchas cosas por mi culpa. Nos hemos llevado muchos años separados y, créeme, acompañado sólo por papá puedes imaginar que te he necesitado muchas veces conmigo ¿Crees que un kimono por muy caro que sea podría compensar lo que hemos sufrido? Me da igual que sea un kimono o sean veinte, me da igual lo que valga, me da igual lo que sea, simplemente quiero que desde ahora, no pueda pasar un solo día en el que quieras algo, por muy insignificante que sea, y no lo tengas ¿de acuerdo? Todo me parecerá poco para ti.

-Hijo mío –decía la señora Saotome llorando- Para mí lo más importante es tenerte como hijo, eres mi orgullo, eres lo más grande que tengo en mi vida.

-Mamá no llores, por favor… -suplicó el chico de la trenza angustiado.

-Lloro de alegría, Ranma, lloro de alegría –contestaba la mujer entre sollozos.

-Espero que Akane se lo tome mejor que tú, esa niña boba es capaz de enfadarse… -dejó caer para que su madre supiera de su acción y se enorgulleciera más aún.

-Seguro que no, seguro que te lo agradece –dijo Nodoka henchida de orgullo- Ahora descansa, siento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada, mamá, no te preocupes, además, ya debía levantarme, tengo que firmar unos papeles que me va a traer Nabiki –dijo el chico- Si no entendí mal ahora tienes que ir a peinarte, ¿no? Pues prepárate que la noche es larga.

-Muy bien, hijo, un beso –se despidió la mujer.

-Ok, otro para ti –se despidió el muchacho.

No había quien entendiera a las mujeres ¿llorar de alegría? Menos mal que no estaba junto a su madre en ese momento, no habría soportado verla llorando ¿habría reaccionado Akane de la misma forma? En ese instante le sonó un mensaje en el móvil. Era Akane.

_Gracias. Tu debilidad._

Al leerlo, sonrió, sabía que había acertado.

Ya casi era la hora en la que habían quedado, los chicos estaban más que listos, tampoco necesitaban mucho para arreglarse. Ranma se dirigió a la habitación de su madre para que lo viera y darle un regalo.

-¿Mamá? –dijo mientras que tocaba a la puerta.

-Pasa, hijo –contestó la señora Saotome desde el interior de la habitación.

Al entrar, Ranma vio lo que se esperaba: su madre arreglada con un precioso kimono y su padre sentado en la cama comiendo todo lo que había en el minibar de la habitación del hotel.

-¡Estás guapísimo, hijo mío! –exclamó la mujer mientras contemplaba al chico, todo un hombre, enfundado en un traje de chaqueta de color negro con camisa del mismo color. Tanta oscuridad en la ropa realzaba el azul grisáceo de sus ojos.

-Gracias mamá –contestó el muchacho- Tú sí que estás preciosa –dijo mientras la observaba, percatándose de cuánto se parecía a ella cuando se transformaba en chica- ¿Pero qué te has puesto en el pelo? –le preguntó mientras miraba unos peinecillos de alpaca con los que Nodoka se había adornado el recogido.

-Son unos peinecillos, ¿por qué? –cuestionó sorprendida.

-Creo que no te sientan bien –dijo el chico serio mientras que le entregaba una pequeña bolsa de color azul con letras doradas- Creo que esto es mejor.

La mujer abrió la bolsa con cuidado y se puso la mano en la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de los peinecillos de nácar y plata que había visto en la joyería esa misma mañana.

-Mamá, mamá, no llores, por favor, estás preciosa, no quiero que llores, mamá… -decía Ranma compungido.

-Ranma –dijo la mujer mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente- Mira, Gemma, mira lo que me ha regalado Ranma, son iguales a los de mi madre.

-¿Mmmmh? –decía el hombre sin prestar mucha atención a la escena.

-¿De verdad que te ha gustado? –preguntaba el chico contento- Me alegro mucho, ahora voy a dejarte, voy a salir a buscar a Akane, debe estar lista.

En su habitación Akane terminaba de arreglarse, se veía muy bien aunque estaba nerviosa. Era la acompañante oficial del Campeón del Mundo de Artes Marciales, iba a tener muchas miradas sobre ella y eso la alteraba. ¿Y si no era suficiente? No, no debía pensar en esas cosas. El vestido le quedaba estupendo, además, era un regalo de Ranma. Su hermana le aconsejó combinarlo con unos zapatos y un bolso en dorado y fue un acierto. En la peluquería la habían peinado dejando su pelo suelto y moldeándole con unas ondas suaves las puntas. Se veía bien. Realmente bien. El único problema que tenía eran los complementos. Ella era una chica sencilla. No le gustaba llevar excesivos complementos. Apenas llevaba un par de pulseras de cuero que, evidentemente, se había quitado en esta ocasión.

Seguía cavilando sobre los complementos cuando Ranma llamó a su puerta.

-Akane ¿estás lista? –preguntó esperando que le abriera.

-Si, Ranma, ya casi estoy –contestaba mientras que se encaminaba a abrir.

Ranma no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Nabiki no sólo no había exagerado, sino que se había quedado corta cuando le dijo lo tremendamente espectacular que estaba su hermana. Era preciosa.

-¡Guau, Kane! ¡Estás espectacular! –le decía con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Gracias, Ranma –contestó ruborizada.

Aunque no era la primera vez que le decía que estaba o que era bonita, no se acostumbraba a escucharlo.

-Pero me falta elegir los pendientes y la pulsera que voy a usar, pero estoy indecisa –decía la muchacha dubitativa.

Ranma no podía dejar de contemplarla. Ese vestido rojo resaltaba la blancura de su nívea piel y combinaba a la perfección con su melena ondulada que caía un poco más abajo de los hombros.

-Puede que yo tenga la solución –le dijo triunfal.

-¿Tú? –cuestionó sorprendida- ¿cómo vas a tener la solución?

-Tengo un regalo para ti –le explicó- Ten, estoy segura que te va a gustar –le dijo extendiéndole una bolsa similar a la de su madre.

La chica la tomó sin entender muy bien de qué podía tratarse, estaba completamente desorientada. Al abrirlo y ver los pendientes, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sin pensarlo se abrazó a su prometido.

-Kane, no seas como mi madre, no vayas a ponerte a llorar tú también –le susurraba al oído- Estás muy guapa, y se te puede estropear el maquillaje si lloras – le seguía susurrando con ternura.

-Ranma –dijo fijando su mirada en sus azulinos ojos- No voy a olvidar nunca todo lo que has hecho, esto significa mucho para mí. Sabes que mi madre es sagrada y me emociona que tengas este detalle conmigo sabiendo lo importante que es.

-Me alegro que te guste y que lo aceptes –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Los dos siguieron mirándose extasiados. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y se necesitaban. Necesitaban estar uno cerca del otro. Cada día que pasaba se necesitaban más. Poco a poco se iban acercando. Cada uno se sentía atraído por el otro de una manera casi enfermiza. Akane comenzó a cerrar los ojos y Ranma mantenía la calma para su propio asombro. Eran demasiadas las ganas que tenía de besarla, de sentirla entre sus brazos…

Pero como siempre, alguien interrumpía la situación. Los chicos llamaban a la puerta para bajar a la recepción en honor al artista marcial.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y Ranma depositó un suave beso en la frente de su prometida.

-Ponte los pendientes, debemos bajar –le dijo sonriendo.

-Ok –contestó la chica mientras se disponía a colocarse su regalo y a agarrar su bolso.

La sorpresa fue total: los chicos estaban guapísimos, todos con trajes de gala. Ryoga llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa roja y una corbata negra; Kuno y Tofu fueron más tradicionales y optaron por la camisa blanca; Moose, quien estaba usando lentillas, optó por un traje de gala chino, similar al de la boda de Katsumi, y Ranma iba completamente de negro.

Las chicas parecían auténticas modelos. Todos estaban felices y contentos. No pararon de hacerse fotos: por parejas, en grupos, cambiando de acompañantes. Reían y se divertían en cada momento.

Bajaron todos juntos y se encaminaron hacia el salón de celebraciones. Nabiki comenzó, una vez más, a explicar el protocolo.

-Está bien, ya comenzaremos, pero antes tenemos que posar en el photocall para que la prensa nos vea –comenzó explicando- El orden será el siguiente: Papá, tía Nodoka y tío Genma, podéis salir, os paráis unos segundos para que os fotografíen, decís que estáis muy contentos, y os encamináis al salón ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron y se dispusieron a acatar el mandato de la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

-Después saldremos en grupo: primero Katsumi, Tofu, Kuno y yo, haciendo lo mismo que le he indicado a mi padre y mis tíos; después vosotros cuatro –dijo señalando a Ukyo, Shampoo, Moose y Ryoga; y por último, evidentemente, Ranma y Akane –finalizó el orden- Que no se os olvide que no se contestan preguntas privadas, por más que la prensa quiera saberlo, no tenéis que contestar la relación que os une a ninguno, ¿ok?

Nabiki vio como la cara de Akane se desencajaba. Era evidente el nerviosismo que le había provocado el saber que se vería sola ante el "peligro". Por lo que agregó:

-Si vemos que tardan demasiado con vosotros dos, los demás saldremos y posaremos juntos –añadió para tranquilidad de su hermana- Así el equipo del campeón tendrá una foto de grupo –finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Cada grupo comenzó a salir, tanto la prensa como los fans allí congregados no paraban de gritar sus nombres. Nabiki se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, posaba junto a Kuno y a su hermana mayor, que no paraba de sonreírle a todos los allí presentes.

Cuando llegó el turno de Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga y Moose, el público enloqueció. Las chicas no paraban de aclamar el nombre de los artistas marciales. Ambos tenían un amplio grupo de chicas que no paraban de corear sus nombres. Ante esto, Shampoo se agarró fuertemente a Moose, queriéndole demostrar a las chicas allí congregadas que era suyo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el chino, que no hizo otra cosa que saludar a las muchachas, provocando, si cabe, más celos en la chinita.

Por último fue el turno del campeón. Apenas se había asomado con Akane de la mano, cuando el gentío comenzó a gritar y a vitorear su nombre. La chica le apretó la mano con fuerza y ambos se miraron sonriendo y con complicidad. Ranma la acercó más a él y la asió por la cintura.

Era increíble todo lo que sucedía, los fotógrafos les pedían posar para ellos, los reporteros no paraban de preguntarle por el nombre de Akane y su relación, así como de su estado por la victoria, etc.

Tanto Ranma como Akane respondían a todo con un "Estamos muy contentos".

Como previó Nabiki, tuvieron que salir a por ellos, pero eso no hizo más que incrementar los nervios. Nadie se quería perder la instantánea del grupo completo. Cuando la mediana de los Tendo creyó conveniente, instó a los demás a seguirla. Así entraron en el salón, donde una exquisita cena les aguardaba.

En el transcurso de la cena llegó el momento en el que los organizadores del evento debían entregar el premio a Ranma y este debía dar un discurso de agradecimiento. Pese a su falta de experiencia, el chico mantuvo la calma y subió a la tarima, comenzando a hablar.

_Buenas noches a todos y a todas los que estáis aquí esta noche._

_Cuando hace unos meses mi dojo me propuso participar en este evento, no podía imaginar que sería el vencedor. _(Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron entre ellos, sabiendo que Ranma estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por sonar modesto).

_Ahora, con el premio entre mis manos, no sé de qué forma dar las gracias al Señor Tendo y al Señor Saotome por confiar en mí, aunque realmente no es sólo eso lo que tengo que agradecerles…_

_Tengo un grupo de amigos y amigas que conforman un equipo excelente y que son una verdadera familia para mí. Gracias Kuno, Nabiki, Tofu, Katsumi, U-chan, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moose. Gracias por todo, de verdad._

_Mi vida no sería la misma sin mi madre, he estado muchos años entrenando para ser lo que soy y eso me ha privado de su compañía, pero nunca más, siempre estaremos juntos._

_Y por último está Akane, ella es el muro invisible que soporta todas mis caídas, sin quejas ni reclamos, siempre a la sombra, en silencio. Gracias por tu paciencia, Kane y sobre todo, gracias por no dejarme caer._

Las chicas estaban emocionadas. Nodoka orgullosa. Y Akane en shock. ¿Qué había sido eso? No quería ni pensarlo. Casi automáticamente se puso en pie y aplaudió como los demás. Ranma bajó del escenario, y se sentó junto a ella, apretándole la mano bajo la mesa.

Tras el discurso vino la fiesta. Los chicos bailaron y se divirtieron como nunca. En todo momento se notaba una gran tensión entre Shampoo y Moose. Ella se movía y bailaba para él, incitándolo a acercarse.

En uno de los momentos en los que Moose fue al aseo, Shampoo lo siguió, lo adelantó y caminó delante de él contoneando sus caderas. Ante esto el chino perdió el control, la agarró por la muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared, diciéndole en chino:

-¿Qué pretendes Shampoo? ¿De verdad crees que vas a provocarme y no voy a entrar en tu juego? –le dijo casi susurrándole en los labios- Antes de hacer algo así debes estar muy segura de lo que quieres, te garantizo que no soy de piedra…

-Estoy más que segura de lo que quiero, Moose, lo que no sé si tú estarías dispuesto a dármelo –le retó coquetamente.

Para Moose eso fue más que suficiente para atrapar los labios de su amada Shampoo con los suyos. Le había abierto la veda para acercarse a ella. Cuando se sintió saciado, se separó.

La chinita le acarició la cara y le dijo sensualmente:

-Zàijiàn… Moose… –y prosiguió su camino hacia el baño, sensual, coqueta y triunfante.

Moose se quedó shockeado, no entendía bien qué había ocurrido, cómo había perdido el control y cómo Shampoo había aceptado su arrebato. De esta forma salió hacia la sala, donde Ranma y Ryoga estaban sentados viendo como Ukyo y Akane bailaban muy animadas.

-Tíos, ni os podéis imaginar qué ha pasado en el pasillo del aseo… -dijo pálido el chico-pato.

-No veas la mala cara que traes, parece que has visto a un fantasma –bromeó Ryoga.

-He besado a Shampoo –confesó el muchacho.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Ryoga y Ranma a la vez.

-Lo que os acabo de decir –prosiguió el chino- Y ella ha aceptado, ahora o sé qué hacer, debemos hablar pero no creo que haya un sitio idóneo para hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –dijo Akane que había dejado de bailar porque Ukyo fue al baño -¿de qué habláis? –dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

-He besado a Shampoo –soltó Moose como una bomba.

-Se veía venir –contestó tranquilamente la peliazul- Seguro que vosotros dos os habéis sorprendido mucho, sois muy poco perspicaces –continuó riendo- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Pues no sé, le comentaba a Ranma y a Ryoga que necesito un lugar para hablar con ella y aclarar lo que ha ocurrido, pero no sé dónde.

-Puedes usar mi suite –dijo el chico de la trenza con tranquilidad- Yo me quedaré con Ryoga- Mañana, cuando necesite ropa, sólo tendré que entrar hasta el hall de la habitación, mientras que mantengas la puerta cerrada, no tengo porqué veros –finalizó mientras le extendía la tarjeta.

-¿Y si le das la tarjeta cómo vas a entrar mañana? –preguntó Ryoga.

-Fácil, Moose se va ahora y entra con mi tarjeta, y cuando nosotros nos vayamos de aquí, me acerco a recepción y digo que me he olvidado la mía dentro, con lo que me tendrán que dar otra –argumentó.

-Genial, muy ocurrente –se sorprendió Akane.

Moose no se lo pensó dos veces y, cuando vio aparecer a Shampoo, se acercó a ella, le hizo la proposición y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Avanzada la noche, Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la terraza charlando, unos cuantos metros más alejados se encontraban Ukyo y Ryoga, quienes no paraban de reír y tontear debido a los efectos de las copas que se habían tomado.

-No veas el tonteo que se traen esos dos… -decía Ranma divertido.

-Sí –corroboró Akane- Se han pasado bebiendo un poco –sonreía.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –le preguntó el chico.

-Mucho, ha estado todo perfecto y el suceso entre Moose y Shampoo es el colofón a todo, espero que lleguen a un acuerdo, Moose la ama con toda su alma –decía ilusionada.

-Siempre te preocupas por los demás, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… -le dijo mientras que le acariciaba el brazo. Ante esa acción, la chica sintió un escalofrío.

-Estás helada –decía Ranma mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía por los hombros a su prometida.

-No es nada, muchas gracias –le contestaba la chica mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡Menos mal que os encuentro! –dijo Nabiki desde la puerta de la terraza mientras se giraba para ver las risas que emitían Ryoga y Ukyo -¡Uy, esos dos! –dijo socarronamente- A ver, hermanita, esta noche duermo contigo, hay demasiado control sobre nosotros y no quiero que papá se entere que la "acompañante de Saotome" ha dormido sola esta noche… -finalizó con ironía.

-Como quieras, Nabiki, es tu habitación.

-Oye ¿y qué ha pasado con Moose y Shampoo?, los he visto marcharse juntos –preguntó cotilleando.

-Pues lo que debía haber pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Moose y Shampoo entraron en la suite de Ranma, el silencio reinaba entre ellos. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a su querida Shampoo mirando por la ventana de la habitación, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Shampoo, yo… -las palabras no le salían de la boca- Yo no quiero ser un problema para ti. Sabes que te amo desde que éramos niños…

-¡Calla Moose! –gritó la chica poniéndose de frente – El problema ya existe, no hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo llorando.

El chino la abrazó fuertemente queriendo reconfortarla con su abrazo.

-Shampoo… -susurró- Lo siento tanto…

-Y yo Moose, yo también te amo –confesó la chinita- Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero las leyes me impedían confesártelo, pero ya no puedo más –dijo mientras que se retiraba- Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya y quiero ser tu mujer –terminó mientras se bajaba las tirantas del vestido y se acercaba a su chico.

Ese acto dio paso a toda una noche de pasión y amor contenida durante muchos años y que determinó la vida de los dos chicos chinos.

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón, pero prometo actualizar mucho más rápido.**

**En primer lugar me parece obvio que la primera pareja en formarse sea la de Moose y Shampoo ya que aunque las leyes amazonas lo impedían, la china es la más desinhibida de las chicas de Ranma ½, quizás por su cultura amazona.**

**Por otra parte, deciros que la relación de Ranma y Akane, aunque va avanzando poco a poco, todavía tiene que superar algunas cuestiones antes de conformarse.**

**Me gustaría también deciros que soy amante de los detalles y por eso escribo capítulos tan extensos. Me gusta dejar claro cómo se desarrolla todo y no dejar nada a la imaginación, puede que si las cosas no suceden como os las habéis imaginado, os llevéis una decepción.**

**Por último aclarar que aunque Shampoo usa mucho "Nihao" para saludar, la forma de despedirse es "Zàijiàn".**

**Vuelvo a repetir que actualizaré pronto y os pido que me dejéis reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido este capítulo.**


End file.
